El SECRETO
by Iurisangel43
Summary: Un crimen, un secreto y tres historias de amor en el marco de la II Guerra Mundial. Una mujer encontrada en un campo de piñas, violada, y golpeada desencadena una serie de acontecimientos en los que se ven involucrados marines. Un secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**HALLAZGO EN EL CAMPO DE PIÑAS**

Honolulu, 1935: Era una noche de verano, de brisa fresca, hecha para el romance y la meditación. Una ronda de policías militares estaban de servicio esa noche, cerca de un campo de piñas, cuando escucharon un ruido

-Matt, ¿Escuchaste?

-Si, me pareció escuchar un gemido. Vamos a ver

Los dos policías se internaron en el sembradío de piñas, a pesar de que se podían cortar con las hojas de las piñas, que son bastante filosas. En un claro de ese campo yacía una mujer semiinconsciente, con la ropa rasgada y sumamente golpeada.

-Llama a la policía… nosotros en estos casos no tenemos jurisdicción ni competencia.

Unos minutos después, llego un patrulla y una ambulancia del hospital militar que quedaba en los cuarteles de la base aérea de Pearl Harbor. El teniente Robert Galloway junto con la oficial detective Marielle Rubattino llegaron al lugar.

-Nosotros estábamos de servicio haciendo ronda, usted sabe que este sembrado de piñas es parte de los terrenos de las barracas de Schofield. Fue cuando escuchamos un gemido, y la hallamos aquí.

-¿Vieron salir a alguien?

-No. No vimos a nadie. Creo que tenia varias horas de estar aquí… por que estaba casi muerta. Parece ser que abusaron de ella.

-Nada podemos adelantar mientras no la examine el forense… -Marielle, este caso es para ti, estabas esperando una oportunidad para lucirte como detective.

-No estoy muy segura, teniente, pero creo que conozco a esta mujer… Aunque tendrían que limpiarle el rostro y curarle los golpes, por que está muy golpeada… me pregunto que bestia habrá hecho esto…

Marielle era una muchacha de unos veintiséis años, cabello negro, ojos color avellana, de mirada recta e inteligente. Tenía cinco años de pertenecer al Departamento de Policía de Honolulu. La ambulancia se llevo a la herida chica al hospital militar de Pearl Harbor. En la estación de policía, Marielle se encuentra con una sorpresa

-Buenas noches, vengo a reportar a una persona desaparecida- dijo un señor de unos cincuenta y siete años.

-A quien viene a reportar?

-Mi esposa, Leilani Haines… ha desaparecido desde hace dos días, me dijo que iba a casa de una amiga, y no ha regresado…

-Encontramos a una mujer en un sembrado de piñas, muy golpeada, no llevaba documentos, está en el hospital militar. Sírvase acompañarnos señor…

-Almirante A. J. Haines… Marina de los Estados Unidos… destacado en los cuarteles de Schofield.

El teniente Galloway y Marielle se miraron con inteligencia, el caso prometía ser interesante. Y era la oportunidad para que la nueva detective se luciera, en una profesión donde los hombres tenían la primacía.

AL LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL…

La mujer yacía en su cama, sedada, el doctor se acercó a los policías y al almirante Haines.

-Nunca había visto un destrozo igual… esta mujer fue violada varias veces… y no conforme con eso, la han golpeado con saña.

-¿Está grave?

-Inconsciente. Hemos hecho lo que se ha podido… Lo malo es que mientras no despierte, no podemos saber qué pasó en realidad.

-Tienen que encontrar a los animales que hicieron esto… -dijo el almirante visiblemente afectado. – Ella no salía mucho de noche…

-¿Tenia su esposa algún pasatiempo que la hiciera salir de casa?

-No, solo cuando íbamos al club de oficiales a bailar los viernes en la noche… y salía conmigo… Esa tarde me dijo que iba a visitar a una amiga y que después iría a jugar bridge con unas amigas de la base. Que no se iba a tardar. No entiendo por qué paso esto.

-¿Su esposa tenia amigos varones?

-No, que yo sepa, los únicos son mis compañeros de trabajo y sus esposas… ¿Por qué iba a salir con un hombre que no fuese yo?

-Entiendo que esto sea difícil para usted, pero tenemos que saber cual era el modus vivendi de su esposa, sus pasatiempos, si salía sola, tenia amigas, incluso si se quedaba a dormir fuera… comprenda, almirante, tenemos un delito que investigar, y debemos tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Una noche que salimos a bailar unos oficiales de marina que se hallaban en el club la miraban con lujuria. Yo tuve que llamarles la atención.

-¿Recuerda los nombres de esos oficiales?

-Si, Lewis Mallory, James Carson, Match O'Hanlon, y el contramaestre Archibald Cornwell.

-Tendremos que interrogar a esos oficiales, mañana vendremos al hospital a ver si la enferma reaccionó.

AL REGRESAR AL PRECINTO...

Marielle nunca había visto tal violencia contra una mujer… había visto muchas cosas que harían voltear la cabeza al más encallecido de los investigadores, pero nunca vio una cosa parecida.

-¿Qué piensas, Marielle?

-Este caso, jefe, me ha dejado pensando… era una mujer sin nombre, y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, resulta ser la esposa de un marino, y nada menos que de un almirante… lo que me intriga es, qué hace casada con un hombre tan viejo, una mujer tan joven, que puede ser su hija. No me cabe en la cabeza.

-Ahora se estila que las mujeres se casen con hombres mayores que ellas, por consideraciones de tipo económico y de prestigio.

-La plata de por medio, no importando que el tipo no pueda ni alzar las pantuflas del suelo- dijo Marielle con desdén- No veo la razón de casarse con un hombre que les doble la edad. Ya a esas edades ustedes no reaccionan… usted sabe…- se ruborizó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, si nunca has probado a un hombre, ni te has probado en ese aspecto?

-No, pero si fuera yo, no me caso con un hombre que vamos, puede ser mi papá, o mi abuelo, en el peor de los casos. Ni por plata yo hago eso.

-Eso lo dices por que tú eres una mujer que trabaja, que no necesita del dinero de un hombre para salir adelante en la vida.

-Y me alegro de que sea así… no sirvo para mantenida, jefe. El día que encuentre pareja, será pareja que le de alegría a mi corazón y a mis sentidos, no una pareja que tenga que arrastrar cuando no pueda ya ni alzar los pies del suelo. Quiero un marido que me ame, no una momia a la cual llevar a cuestas.

-Anda a tu casa, Marielle, mañana tendremos un día muy duro, y tendremos que interrogar a los marinos que el almirante mencionó, y pasar al hospital para saber si la señora Haines reaccionó.- dijo el teniente, esbozando una sonrisa ante la cómica salida de la detective.

-Hasta mañana, teniente. Qué descanse.

-Igual digo, Marielle.

Marielle salio de la oficina y tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa, en la calle del Hotel. Tenía cinco años de haber llegado a Honolulu, procedente de Los Ángeles, California. Allá vivía con su madre, que había muerto hacia cinco años, cuando ella estaba en la Academia de Policía. Era una de las primeras mujeres en formar parte del Departamento de Policía.

Marielle tenía innumerables admiradores en la fuerza, pero no había querido involucrarse con nadie. No deseaba complicarse la vida con un romance. Pero la vida le reservaba una sorpresa.

EN FLORIDA…

Una mujer miraba por la ventana, con gesto triste… era Patricia O'Brien, mientras sostenía en sus manos un telegrama manchado con lágrimas, era la comunicación del Departamento de Defensa, donde le comunicaban la desaparición de su prometido, Alistair Cornwell, desaparecido en acción, cuando su avión cayó cerca de la ciudad de Alsen, en Austria.

-Todavía llorando por él…

-Papá, qué puedo hacer… no me resigno a haber perdido al amor de mi vida- sollozó con desesperación.- Hubiera querido ser yo la muerta.

-No digas eso, Patricia, él no hubiera querido que pensaras así.

-Sin él no tiene sentido mi vida- dijo levantándose de la silla- Me quiero morir… - salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, donde se encerró.

Desde ese día, siempre estaba de ese ánimo, su padre creía que en cualquier momento Patricia intentaría matarse.

En ese momento llegaron sus amigas, Candy White Andrew y Annie Britter. Carl O'Brien suspiró, ojala la presencia de sus amigas ayudara a su hija a superar la aguda pena que estaba sufriendo.

-Buenas tardes, señor O Brien.

-Hola Candy, Annie… Temo que mi hija no está en condiciones de recibirlas…

-Sigue deprimida…

-Si, no quiere ni comer… temo que un día de estos intente…- sollozó triste.

-No diga eso ni en broma… - dijo Annie persignándose.- Venimos de la escuela de enfermeras… Mary Jane quiere que Patricia vuelva a la escuela, ya que pronto tendremos que partir al frente. Ya pasaron la circular de la Cruz Roja Internacional. El señor Dunant necesita que nuestro país tenga un batallón médico en Alemania. Tal vez eso ayude a Paty.

-Ustedes van hacia allá?

-Si. De hecho, ya estamos inscritas, al igual que Flammy. Yo siempre he tenido mis dudas en cuanto a la desaparición de Stear, no sé… hay algo que no me convence del todo- dijo Candy.

-Si creen que eso ayude…- dijo el señor O Brien levantándose de su silla. – Iré a buscar a Paty.

Subio las escaleras, Candy vio que el señor O Brien se veia encorvado, como si le hubieran caído cien años encima.

-Pobre hombre.- dijo Annie- Lo de su hija lo tiene desesperado.

-No es para menos, está igual que yo, desde que Albert se fue al frente junto con Terry y Neal. La tía Elroy esta que se muere, pero tiene que entender que nuestros hombres van a combatir por puro patriotismo. Cuando la patria llama a defenderla, todos tenemos que acudir.

-Igual que nosotras, solo que en distinta forma.

-Si, desgraciadamente, todo esto es por la insania de un loco que se cree dueño del mundo- dijo Candy con rabia- no sabes como detesto a Hitler.

-El racismo por delante….- dijo Annie, con severidad, -como si fuera Dios para componer el mundo. Cuando lo hizo con tanta diversidad de gente, era por que lo quería así, no a conveniencia ajena.

-Por desgracia, él no lo entiende así.

Patricia estaba en la cama, llorando, tumbada en la cama, cuando siente unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie!

-Patricia, tus amigas vinieron a verte… aquí están Candy y Annie.

Al escuchar el nombre de sus amigas de la escuela de enfermería, se recobra, de ninguna manera dejaría que la vieran en ese estado… No quería que la vieran así... sabía que se preocuparían.

-Hola Paty… - dijo Candy abrazándola

-Candy…- dijo entre sollozos…

Annie observaba la escena…se sentía triste, por que Archie también estaba en el teatro de la guerra… sin imaginar que su prometido… había cometido un desliz con… una mujer casada.

EN EL HOSPITAL DE LA BASE PEARL HARBOR…

Marielle fue a primera hora al hospital, para ver si la enferma había reaccionado… aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones, era un milagro que esa mujer estuviera viva después de la salvaje golpiza Y el médico le había dicho en privado, que sería un milagro que sobreviviera.

-Sigue igual…

-Sin el testimonio de ella, este caso se cae… lo malo es que no conozco a las amigas de Leilani.

-Ya fueron a interrogar a los oficiales que mencionó el almirante?

-Aún no. – Suspiró con frustración… - si ella se muere, estaremos frente a un caso de homicidio… y eso en la Marina es causal para una corte marcial y una posible condena a muerte, dada la persona en la cual se perpetró. Si tan solo pudiera saber, que ocurrió en esos dos días que estuvo desaparecida…

-Para ser la primera mujer detective en el Departamento de Policía de Honolulu es usted muy detallista.

-Deformación profesional adquirida en la academia. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No es fácil ser una come libros en un ámbito en donde todos son hombres, cualquier conocimiento de más que una tenga, es tomado como presuntuosidad y pedantería. Lastima que mi padre no me dejó ser abogada.

El doctor miró con simpatía a Marielle, una mujer que hacia voltear la cabeza a todos, aunque ella no estuviera consciente de sus atractivos.

-Me voy, aquí no puedo hacer nada por ahora… regresaré a la Estación, mi jefe posiblemente querrá que lo acompañe a la base de Pearl Harbor para indagar a los oficiales que mencionó el almirante. Tiene mi teléfono, doctor, cualquier cambio en la enferma, por pequeño que sea, quiero que me lo informe.

-Así se hará, oficial Rubattino. Buenos días.

-Buenos días, doctor.

La detective salió del hospital… tenia treinta minutos justos para llegar a la Estación e ir a los cuarteles de Pearl Harbor…

Llegó a la estación justo cuando el Teniente Galloway salía a interrogar a las amigas de la víctima.

-¿Cree que podamos sacar algo de ellas?

-Hay que interrogar a todos… no podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto…

-¿Después de esto, cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Ir a los cuarteles Schofield… allí indagaremos a los oficiales que estuvieron en el club la noche del sábado antes de que la chica desapareciera.

-Bien, jefe… Sigo esperando el informe forense. A ver qué arroja.

Llegaron a la casa de la primera de las amigas que había visitado Leilani antes de desaparecer… Se trataba de Doran Nicholson, casada con el contramaestre Brian Nicholson. La mujer les abrió la puerta, y Marielle pudo darse cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba embarazada. De hecho, le calculaba cuatro meses de embarazo.

-Si, Leilani es mi amiga, nos conocemos por que mi marido trabaja con el almirante Haines. Supe por medio de mi marido lo que le ocurrió, el almirante está furioso, quiere que atrapen a los culpables… yo estoy dispuesta a cooperar en lo que haga falta, detectives.

-¿Qué día vio a Leilani por última vez?- preguntó el teniente Galloway

-El domingo… vino a visitarme, a felicitarme por el bebé y ayudarme a planear un baby shower… se quedó hasta las cinco de la tarde

-¿Le dijo a donde se dirigía?

-Si, dijo que iba a casa de Lisa Mc Pherson y de Brianna Mc Kenzie a planear lo del baby shower, que después iría a jugar bridge al club con el resto de las chicas.

-¿Conoce usted bien a Leilani Haines?

-Si, es una mujer coqueta, eso no es extraño siendo tan joven. El almirante le dobla la edad. Ella tiene apenas 26 años.

-Casi mi edad, se podría decir- dijo Marielle, rascándose la barbilla, dubitativa.

-Cuando va al club de oficiales con el almirante, es raro que no haya una pelea. Le alborota las hormonas a todos los hombres, de hecho uno de ellos esta que se muere por ella…

-¿Sabe como se llama?

-Es el contramaestre Archibald Cornwell.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese nombre… Marielle hizo cuentas, o esta mujer estaba celosa por la atención que suscitaba la víctima, pensando que podía quitarle el marido, o envidia.

-Gracias por su cooperación señora Nicholson. Si recuerda algo más no dude en llamarnos…

-A ustedes, detectives. No duden que les llamaré si recuerdo alguna otra cosa.

Al salir de aquella casa, Marielle le comenta a su jefe….

-Segunda vez que escucho el nombre de Archibald Cornwell en este caso. Me temo que tendré que signarlo como sospechoso numero uno.

-No te adelantes, Rubattino. Aun faltan las demás. No tenemos el testimonio de todas, ya cuando lo tengamos, sabremos a quien apretarle más las clavijas para que confiese.

-No sé, pienso que esta mujer no dijo todo, y si el marido también esta en este lío… Ustedes tienen una cosa cuando uno esta esperando un bebé, temen tocarnos por que piensan que le hace daño a la criatura… eso es motivo suficiente para que el hombre, si esta acostumbrado a su comida diaria, mire hacia otro lado, buscando el calor que en el momento no puede obtener.

-Esa mentalidad… - sonrió el jefe Galloway- De donde sacas esa conclusión…

-Sencillamente por que lo vi en mamá. Recuerde que tengo una hermana que es enfermera. Recuerde que yo tengo el apellido de papá, y el de mi madre. El apellido de mi madre es Hamilton. Solo que Flammy nunca quiere usar el apellido paterno, sabe Dios por qué. Yo tenía tres años cuando mamá esperaba a Flammy. Papá no quería ni abrazar a mamá por miedo a que se quebrara.

-Muy observadora para tener solo tres años… -rió- me imagino que tu padre estaría volviéndose loco entre un par de marisabidillas.

-Ni lo crea… papá estaba orgulloso de tener unas hijas tan analíticas y cerebrales… Decía que no íbamos a pasar trabajo en la vida, por que tendríamos las oportunidades que ellos no tuvieron. Y no se equivocó. Una hija enfermera y una hija policía. Nada mal para un inmigrante italiano.

Iban llegando a la casa de Brianna Mc Kenzie… ella les abrió y contestó con amabilidad a sus preguntas.

-¿Cuándo vio por última vez a Leilani Haines?

-El domingo en la tarde, casi como a las siete, nos reunimos con Lisa para preparar el baby shower de Doran. Nos repartimos las tareas, ella quedó de hablar con las chicas del club de bridge y decirles cuanto tenían que aportar de cuota para el baby shower, además se encargaría de que lo publicaran en el mural de la base para que las que quisieran aportar algo más, lo hicieran.

-¿Le dijo para dónde iba después de la reunión?

-Tenían juego esa noche, así que ella iba al club de oficiales, que es donde nos reunimos para jugar, yo no podía ir por que tengo a uno de mis bebes enfermo, por eso no fui.

-¿Cómo es su relación con Leilani, son amigas?

-Si, somos amigas, es más me comentó que iba a pedirle al almirante que la dejara volver a la escuela para terminar la high school y poder matricular materias en la Universidad Católica. Es una pena lo que le pasó.

-¿No recuerda algo más que le haya llamado la atención?

-Ahora que recuerdo, la noche del sábado, mi marido fue al club de oficiales con unos amigos a tomarse unos tragos, y pasó un incidente harto desagradable. Leilani había ido con su esposo a distraerse un rato y bailar, a ella le gusta mucho bailar, y el almirante le da gusto. Ella estaba vestida con un traje muy escotado, que resaltaba bastante su figura… unos amigos de él la miraban con lujuria y uno de ellos quiso propasarse cuando la invito a bailar, hubo una pelea, y uno de los que iban con mi marido se metió a defenderla…

-¿Sabe quien lo hizo?

-Por supuesto, es amigo de mi marido… el contramaestre Archibald Cornwell. Yo a Leilani le he aconsejado que se vista un poco más recatada… ya ella es una mujer casada, y no debe estar buscando ese tipo de inconvenientes.

-Gracias, señora Mc Kenzie, por su cooperación…

-De nada, oficiales, es un placer cooperar con las autoridades.

De camino hacia la casa de Lisa Mc Pherson, Marielle volvió a notar el hecho de que se mencionara de nuevo el nombre del contramaestre Cornwell.

-La segunda vez que se menciona el nombre del contramaestre… ya esto no es casualidad.

-Un polo positivo y uno negativo, veremos quien desbanca a quien o si hay empate.

-Luego de este interrogatorio, iremos a interrogar a los que trabajan en el club de oficiales… algo sacaremos de este embrollo.

-Eso espero…

Al llegar a la casa de Lisa, esta se mostró recelosa… como si estuviera escondiendo algo…

-Si, ella estuvo aquí el domingo, para hablar del baby shower que le vamos a hacer a Doran. Estuvo como hasta las siete y media y luego se fue para el club, había partida de bridge.

-¿Usted no fue?

-No, me sentía con jaqueca y no fui. Mi marido estaba en su trabajo, así que me tomé una pastilla y me acosté.

-¿Cómo es su relación con Leilani?

-No intimamos mucho, de hecho, mi marido trabaja con el almirante, yo no soy muy sociable, me gusta estar en mi casa y ocuparme de mi hogar.

-¿Recuerda algo en especial que le haya llamado la atención?

-La noche del sábado, fui con mi marido a bailar un rato al club de oficiales, a mi no me gusta mucho salir, pero para complacerlo, fui. Y paso algo que nos aguó el momento.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Una pelea, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de mi marido estaba pasado de copas y quiso obligar a Leilani a que bailara con él, se quiso propasar, y el almirante le dio un puñetazo. Luego se formo la gresca, mi marido que no es afecto a ese tipo de escándalos, me sacó de allí y nos fuimos. Uno de los que iban con el que estaba borracho, intentó separarlos y le pegaron fuerte…

-¿Sabe quién es?

-El contramaestre Archibald Cornwell…

Marielle miró con inteligencia al jefe Galloway… de nuevo escuchaba el nombre del contramaestre… definitivamente, a él era a quien iban a interrogar primero que a todos los demás.

-Gracias señora Mc Pherson, por su cooperación.

-Esa mujer se busco lo que le pasó, le gusta coquetear con todos y alborotarles la testosterona a todos los marinos que van a ese club. No respeta a su esposo, cree que puede jugar con todos como si fueran juguetes, ya era tiempo que alguien le demostrara que el que juega con fuego, se quema. Cuando esa mujer llega al club, todos quedan babeando por ella… se vuelven animales en celo…

-Alguna vez su marido ha hecho algo…

-No. – Dijo enfática- El es un hombre tranquilo, y me ama…

-Gracias una vez mas…

Al salir, Marielle, comentó, mientras regresaban a la estación con lo que habían averiguado…

-Me temo, que esta señora no es muy popular entre las esposas de los oficiales.

-Así es, y esta mujer, esconde algo, yo no la descartaría como sospechosa… una mujer celosa y despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Usted parece saber de ese tema… jefe…

-¿Por qué crees que a mis años, todavía estoy soltero? No tengo ganas de que una mujer celosa me amargue la vida… Marielle. - Las que son así creen que las engañas hasta con una escoba vestida de mujer, no tienen seguridad en ellas mismas. Y este es un ejemplo vivo de lo que te digo.

-No le creo, jefe. Usted todavía es un hombre guapo, y en edad de merecer…

-Me sorprende que me lo digas tú precisamente, Marielle, que puedes ser mi hija…

-Precisamente, lo veo con esos ojos, no con ojos de mujer… por ahí debe tener más de un corazón torturado…

-Deja esa imaginación novelesca, Rubattino…a veces me pregunto si en vez de tener amigas y salir a distraerte, te quedas las noches de sábado en casa rodeada de libros.

-Ellos son mis mejores compañeros y amigos… mejor que un novio o un marido, no les tengo que lavar, planchar, dar de comer y su mantenimiento es poco costoso, basta con que los hojee de vez en cuando, y que les sacuda el polvo y los limpie. Como ve, no exigen mucho.

-Eres imposible, Marielle- dijo conteniendo la risa…

La investigación se acaba de abrir, los testimonios son diferentes, y la única que puede decir la verdad de lo que paso, yace inconsciente en una cama de hospital… ¿Se aclarará este hallazgo sangriento? ¿Qué esconde Lisa Mc Pherson?... todo signa a Archibald Cornwell, que no sospecha lo que se le viene encima… y muy pronto, otro personaje, se une a la investigación… y hará que Marielle se replantee algunos esquemas de vida…

Hola: Este es el primer capítulo de mi fic… para tomatazos, zapes, reviews y otros favor escribir a Carla_


	2. Chapter 2

**II CAPITULO**

**LA INVESTIGACION**

El Club de Oficiales de los cuarteles Schofield era un lugar agradable, una casa de madera de dos plantas, en la planta alta estaban los reservados para las parejas de enamorados y gente casada, además de un pequeño restaurante y en la planta baja el bar, el salón para juegos de mesa y un salón de baile, donde los que gustaran podían bailar, una sinfonola, y una pequeña tarima para una orquesta en vivo, para eventos especiales. La parte exterior estaba rodeada de palmeras, como era costumbre en Hawai, una fuente y una plaza de estacionamientos.

Tal era el escenario cuando llego el auto patrulla del Departamento de Policía de Honolulu. Del auto bajaron dos personas, una joven mujer acompañada de un señor de unos cincuenta años. Eran el teniente Galloway y la detective Rubattino.

-Ya estamos en la segunda fase de la investigación. Veremos si encontramos más pistas.

-El informe forense está listo. Tengo que pasar al despacho del médico para que me lo entregue. Según la llamada que me hizo antes de salir, me tiene una sorpresa.

-El doctor Lawson es un experto en encontrar evidencias hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Eso tengo que reconocerlo… es un profesional dedicado… y me alegra saber que está con nosotros.

Se dirigieron al bar, un asiático de aspecto agradable atendía el bar del club de oficiales. Se llamaba Pong Bat.

-Si, yo estaba la noche del sábado aquí. Fue la noche en que se armó la gresca por causa de la señora Haines.

-¿Nos puede decir lo que ocurrió esa noche?

-Esa noche estaba una orquesta que tocaba los temas de Glenn Miller. A la señora Haines le gusta mucho bailar, en su tiempo de juventud, el almirante era buen bailarín, pero desde que se lesionó la rodilla, no baila. La sacaron a bailar varios, y todo iba bien hasta…

-Hasta qué… señor Bat – dijo la detective Rubattino.

-Hasta que llegaron ellos. Carson, Mallory y Nicholson, el contramaestre Cornwell iba con ellos, aunque no de muy buena gana, ya que siempre se la pasó protestando que a esa hora debía estar escribiéndole una carta a su prometida… una chica de nombre Ann Britter, parece ser que la chica es de la clase adinerada. De hecho, el contramaestre ni siquiera tomó en el tiempo que estuvo aquí, y los otros ya llevaban varias copas entre pecho y espalda, Nicholson siempre viene con la esposa, pero como ella está encinta y no puede tomar, viene solo o con amigos, y a veces se pasa de copas.

-¿Estaba borracho esa noche?

-No exactamente, podía todavía caminar bien, pero si algo achispado, y quiso sacar a bailar a Leilani, pero ella se negó, forcejearon y el almirante se levantó de la silla para ayudarla y le asestó un puñetazo, así fue como se armo la gresca. Los Mc Pherson salieron asustados de aquí y al contramaestre por meterse a ayudar, le golpearon fuerte en la cara. Cosas como estas no son extrañas, la señora Haines es muy bella y provocativa… hace que cualquier hombre se la juegue por ella.

-El domingo usted la vio por aquí?

-Si, de hecho los domingos juegan bridge hasta casi las nueve de la noche, pero ella se fue antes de la hora, un hombre la esperaba afuera, pero no pude ver la placa del auto en el que se iba, si recuerdo que era un auto blanco. De hecho un Dodge modelo 1935.

-Gracias, señor Bat, si recuerda algo más- apuntó en un papel el número de teléfono de la estación- No dude en llamarnos.

-Una pregunta, detective ¿Esto no me buscará problemas?

-No, en lo absoluto- sonrió Marielle- Usted no es sospechoso, sencillamente es un testigo, aunque si hay juicio, usted tendrá que dar la misma declaración que nos ha dado ahora, pero eso cuando acabe la investigación, si es que hay causal para un proceso penal.

-Menos mal, tengo cuatro hijos que mantener, y perder mi empleo ahora sería una catástrofe para mí.

-No se preocupe, no le causará problemas. Se lo aseguro.

Al salir del club, Marielle revisó las notas que tomó de las declaraciones del día anterior. Nuevos datos salían a la luz.

-Bueno, sigue apuntando todo a la cabeza del contramaestre Cornwell. Me temo que tendremos que ir a verle.

-Será después que vea el informe forense. Quiero saber qué sorpresa me tiene.

-Vamos.

Al llegar a la oficina del médico forense, le tenía una novedad que la dejó con la boca abierta.

-¿Está seguro?

-Si. Si sobrevive a semejante trato, esta noticia le va a causar un dolor muy grande.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba encinta de ocho semanas. La manera como la maltrataron hizo que abortara… Me tomé la libertad de hacer un análisis de sangre… y compararlo con las muestras que tomé tanto del almirante, como de los principales sospechosos.

-¿Quién es el padre del niño?

-Se que están pensando que se trata del contramaestre Cornwell, pero entre las muestras vaginales que realice, se encontraron rastros de semen. Presumiblemente de los que la violaron. En cuanto al padre de la criatura, me temo que se trata de Frank Mc Pherson, conforme a los análisis de sangre… tienen el mismo tipo de sangre. No cabe la menor duda.

La noticia dejó sin aire a Marielle… jamás pensó que se tratara del marido de Lisa Mc Pherson. De modo que era por eso. Por eso la hosquedad de la mujer… El teniente Galloway miró la sorprendida cara de la detective, era obvio que ya el caso se estaba saliendo de control.

Al salir de la oficina del forense, Marielle no pudo disimular la frustración que le causaba saber semejante noticia.

-Esto es increíble. Todo el tiempo estuvo allí, bajo mis narices, y no la vi.

-Calmate, Rubattino. Esto le pasa incluso a los más expertos.

-Es que da rabia, teniente. Yo honestamente creía que Cornwell era el principal sospechoso.

-Y sigue siéndolo. Te sugiero algo, interrógalo. Luego interrogamos a los demás, y por favor, intenta ser objetiva.

-Esto se enreda cada vez más. Y la enferma no reacciona.

-Vamos al hospital. Puede ser que nos den una buena noticia.

Desgraciadamente, las noticias no eran buenas. Al menos, no para el almirante Haines.

-Se hizo lo que se pudo… lo siento, almirante…

El almirante Haines se sentó cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, su esposa no había vuelto a recuperar el conocimiento y hacía dos horas había fallecido, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Marielle quedó congelada. La víctima había muerto llevándose a la tumba el secreto de aquella malhadada noche.

-Esto es demasiada mala suerte, si hubiera resistido un par de horitas para haberla interrogado…

-Ahora muchas preguntas quedarán sin respuesta…

-Si fue un marino quien la mató, mejor será que se mate, por que lo que le espera es una corte marcial. Ese hombre va a mover cielo y tierra para descubrir a los culpables…

-O a la culpable… -dijo el teniente Galloway. –sigo pensando que es una mujer, la que la mató.

En ese momento, alguien más se enteraba de la muerte de la chica. Era Archibald Cornwell.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?- le pregunta a Carson.

-Completamente, Archie. Leilani desapareció el domingo, que fue cuando la viste salir con Nicholson. Y dos días la encontraron en un campo de piñas, seriamente golpeada y con señas de violación. La policía está detrás de este caso. Y como tú fuiste el único que la vio con vida…

-Me temo que tendré que buscar un abogado, por que no tardarán en venir a interrogarme.

-¿A quién vas a buscar?

-A uno que es un verdadero perro de presa… -dijo Archie.

Saliendo de las barracas se dirigió la oficina de asuntos legales de la base.

-Buenos días… ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Busco al coronel Neal Legan. Dígale que su primo Archibald quiere verlo.

-Un momento, veré si puede atenderle.

La secretaria se dirigió a uno de los despachos que tenia a su derecha. Era el despacho del coronel Neal Legan. Quien trabajaba como abogado en la Marina desde hacia dos años.

-Señor, le busca el contramaestre Archibald Cornwell.

-Hágalo pasar…

El coronel Legan era un hombre de unos treinta años, alto, moreno, de ojos marrones, muy atractivo, aún soltero…Era abogado especializado en Derecho Penal y en Derecho Procesal. Tenia la esperanza de que cuando acabara la guerra, obtener un puesto en el área de Justicia Militar en Washington. Al principio, en su juventud había sido un chico engreído y ocioso hasta que un día su padre decidió meterlo en cintura, y lo envió a la academia militar en Annapolis. Luego lo enlistó en la Marina.

Y no le hizo daño, lo hizo convertirse en un profesional dedicado, imparcial, justo, ecuánime y en un hombre de bien. Últimamente se sentía un poco solitario, por que era el único soltero cuando todos sus compañeros eran casados. Pero las chicas que pululaban por los alrededores de la base, no eran de su agrado.

-Bueno, Archie, cuando vienes a verme, es por que andas liado en algo raro.

-¡Qué bien me conoces! – Dijo Archie con gesto de desesperación- se trata de un asesinato… Y para mi desgracia, todo apunta hacia mí.

-¿de qué se trata?

-Se trata de la desaparición de Leilani Haines… La encontraron malherida en un sembradío de piñas. Y hace un par de horas murió sin recobrar el conocimiento. La policía está investigando, pero aún no ha venido a interrogarme.

-Leilani, la conozco, hace varios años salimos juntos, pero la dejé por coqueta. Una mujer que le gusta atraer la atención de todos los hombres, no es mujer que pueda acostumbrarse a la vida de un soldado. Le gustaba verse asediada, solicitada, y yo quiero otra cosa en mi vida. Además, quería un estilo de vida que en esos momentos yo no podía darle. Me sentí mal cuando supe que se casó con el almirante Haines, un hombre que le dobla la edad. ¿Qué haces tu involucrado con ella?

Archie miró con gesto contrito a su primo. A él no podía ocultarle que se había enredado con ella, aunque no habían llegado a tener relaciones sexuales.

-Si quieres que te ayude, tienes que decirme la verdad.

-Sí, tuve un amorío con ella, aunque no llegamos a acostarnos juntos. No tuve el valor para hacerlo, además esta Annie. Y a esa si la quiero.

-O sea que fue un romance sin importancia… - movió la cabeza en gesto de negación- Mal hecho, debiste pensar en Annie antes de involucrarte con esta. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? De enterarse los Britter, desharán el compromiso y se lo informarán a la tía abuela. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando te metiste en ese lío?

-Vine a buscarte para que me ayudes y me sueltas un sermón de moralidad…

-Precisamente, a mi me costó años en la Marina y en Annapolis, superar mis malas costumbres, por eso soy tan estricto conmigo mismo y con los demás. Pasé muy malos ratos para llegar hasta donde estoy, y tú que nunca tuviste los defectos míos, caes detrás de cualquier mujerzuela que te muestre el busto y algo de piernas, cuando tienes en casa a una que vale por dos. No te entiendo. Si por lo menos hubiera sido la mitad del hombre que soy ahora, quizás Candy fuera mi esposa. Por eso no quiero que por una estupidez, pierdas tu carrera militar, la parte de fortuna Andrew que te corresponde y la mujer que escogiste para esposa. Si estoy solo ahora, es por mi mala cabeza. Primo, disculpa si he sido duro, pero para mí estos años no han sido fáciles. No soportaba estar en Chicago, así que pedí que me enviaran a Hawai. Acá he podido superar un poco lo de Candy y mis años de martirio en la academia.

-Descuida, tu cambio hizo que todo mundo se preguntara si eras el mismo o era otro el que ocupaba tu puesto. La tía tuvo que reconocer que tu padre hizo bien en enviarte a la academia militar. ¿Me ayudas o no?

-Si, te ayudare, de momento, coopera con la policía si te van a interrogar, y diles todo lo que sabes. Después de la entrevista con ellos me llamas, y yo iré a ver qué puedo hacer, con que cuento para armar una defensa en caso de necesitarla, y ofrecerme para cooperar con la investigación. Aunque, conociendo el grado de parentesco es posible que me recusen.

-¿Por qué?

-Uno de los principios procesales es el de imparcialidad, si saben que somos parientes. Uno de los impedimentos para intervenir en un proceso es el grado de parentesco. Si saben que somos parientes, nos pueden recusar. Intentaré ayudarte, además creo que tengo un amigo en la Fiscalía de Distrito. Se llama Craig Maddox, el me puede ayudar en caso de que me recusen.

-Gracias, primo.

-Una cosa más, no te adelantes, espera que lleguen a interrogarte, en estos casos, la paciencia es importante.

-No lo olvidaré, y gracias por todo, incluso por el regaño.

-No fue nada, hombre. Que no hace uno por la familia…

Al salir, Neal quedó preocupado. Archie tenía solo un año de haberse comprometido con Anne Britter, precisamente antes de la guerra. Este asunto complicaría las cosas mucho… y si las pruebas apuntaban hacia él, se enfrentaría no solo a la tía abuela y a los Britter, sino que también se enfrentaba a una corte marcial y lo peor, a la pena de muerte. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo…

Marielle quiso ir sola a los cuarteles, para encargarse del interrogatorio al contramaestre Cornwell. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Estaba en la armería, limpiando unos fusiles.

-¿Contramaestre Cornwell?

-Sí, soy yo – dijo el militar alzando la vista hacia la voz que le llamaba- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Soy la detective Marielle Rubattino, de la policía de Honolulu, vengo a hacerle unas preguntas…

-Si, ya se de que me va a hablar. Es el comentario obligado aquí en la base. La muerte de la esposa del almirante Haines.

-Entonces me dirá que hizo el domingo…

-Yo estaba de guardia en la base, hice un trato con un compañero que tenía un examen al día siguiente y debía estudiar, así que cambie turno con él. Fue con el teniente Nicholson.

-Ya veo ¿Vio por última vez a la señora Haines?

-Si, en la noche, yo estaba de ronda cuando la vi salir del club de oficiales. Iba con un hombre, al que no pude identificar, llevaba gabardina y sombrero.

-¿Con este calor?

-Si, yo no intenté ver más, por que no me podía mover de donde estaba. Pero si vi la matrícula del auto- le entrega un papel con la matricula a Marielle. –Creo que eso puede servir para lo que usted quiere.

-Hábleme del día de la pelea.

-Ese día yo no quería ir a divertirme, doblé turno, me sentía cansado y con ganas de dormir, además tenía que escribir una carta para mi prometida, y enviarla al día siguiente, pero fui para complacerlos, y más me hubiera valido no ir. Carson y los demás bebieron en exceso, yo me tomo mis tragos, es cierto, pero no me gusta emborracharme Ella llegó con un traje verde sumamente escotado y ajustado a su figura, yo quise irme, pero no me dejaron, y Nicholson se empeñó en bailar con ella, cuando vi que Carson intento tocarla y el almirante le pegó. Se formó la pelea, yo intenté mediar y me gané un puñetazo en el estómago que me hizo caer al suelo sin sentido. Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería y me contaron que habían destrozado el bar con la pelea.

-Una pregunta más… ¿Tenía usted algún tipo de relación con la víctima?

-No vale la pena que le mienta, empezamos a salir, solo hubieron un par de besos y caricias, pero no llegamos al sexo, entienda, oficial, estoy lejos de casa y de mi prometida… lógico es que me sienta solo algunas veces… pero yo no la violé, ni la maté. Tal vez si me hubiera movido de mi puesto, quizás estuviese viva…

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con los hombres que fueron con usted al club?

-Compañeros de trabajo, es todo. No soy de hacer amistad con todo el mundo… y se que por ser miembro de una de las familias más ricas de Chicago, me tienen algo de envidia, por eso no soy de hacer migas con todo el que se me acerca. Cumplo con mi trabajo, con las órdenes que se me dan, y trato de ser un buen marino.

-No se aleje mucho de la base, podemos requerir de su presencia…

-No me iré a ninguna parte, oficial Rubattino… aquí estaré para lo que haga falta.

Al irse, Marielle, se fue a la estación… otra vez Nicholson en el medio del lío. Quizás estaba más implicado de lo que su esposa decía. Una mujer que podía hacerse la sueca ante las carilimpiezas del marido. Y para ella, más sospechosa era Lisa Mc Pherson que Nicholson y Archibald Cornwell. Solo que todos tenían coartada, y la del muchacho era corroborable.

-Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la clave a todo este lío, y evitar que alguien pague por algo que no hizo…

Al llegar a la estación se encontró con una visita en el despacho de su jefe…

-Ah, estábamos esperándote, Marielle. – dijo el teniente Galloway cuando entro en la oficina, en el despacho estaba un alto oficial de marina, que al volverse dejo en el sitio a la chica – Te presento al coronel Neal Legan, de asuntos militares de la . Coronel, le presento a la oficial detective Marielle Rubattino, mi asistente en este caso.

-Encantado de conocerla, oficial.- dijo Neal quitándose el kepis y tendiéndole una mano enguantada, ya que llevaba uniforme de gala.

-El gusto es mío, coronel Legan – dijo estrechando la mano que le tendía. -¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Como asistente legal de la base, pedí que me relevaran de mis labores para ayudar a esclarecer este caso tan… enojoso para la Marina, ya que en este caso hay una persona que deseo sacar de toda sospecha. Me comentaba el teniente Galloway que ya casi han interrogado a todos.

-Tenemos la investigación bastante adelantada, coronel- la gente ha cooperado, aunque hay algunas personas que parecen saber más de lo que realmente han dicho. Se trata de la señora Mc Pherson y de la señora Nicholson. Es más, puedo asegurar que saben más de lo que realmente han dicho a las autoridades.

-¿Qué dice el informe forense de la muerte de Leilani Haines?

-La causa de su muerte fue múltiples traumatismos cráneo-encefálicos. Y también otras heridas bastante serias, ya que fue abusada sexualmente, repetidas veces, y el semen que han encontrado pertenece a varios hombres, entre esos los tenientes Carson y Mallory, y otros que faltan por analizar. En cuanto a su estado, debe saber que al momento de su muerte ella estaba encinta de ocho semanas. Y que el análisis de sangre del feto corresponde al teniente Mc Pherson.

-O sea que la mujer, estando casada con el almirante, había cometido adulterio… y estaba encinta de otro hombre… -dijo Neal rascándose dubitativo la barbilla. Pudo ser que alguien sabía lo que ellos habían hecho e intentó vengarse.

-Una mujer despechada y engañada es capaz de cualquier cosa…

-Así es, de momento dejaremos que nos ayude, trae una autorización de la oficina del Almirantazgo donde lo autorizan para ayudarnos con la investigación, de momento, coronel, actuará bajo mis ordenes, y la detective Rubattino será su pareja en este asunto. ¿Conforme?

-Conforme- sonrió, y Marielle pudo darse cuenta que tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante… - Nada me gustaría más que este caso se esclareciese.

-Entonces, no se hable más de este asunto, lo espero aquí mañana temprano, tenemos que ir al hospital de la base Pearl Harbor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que se ha descubierto algo más, es sobre el almirante, ya salieron las pruebas de tamizaje del feto y la sangre del almirante. Hay algo que los va a sorprender a ambos.

Al salir del despacho, Marielle se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el coronel Legan, y eso no pasó desapercibido para el teniente Galloway.

-¿Qué, Rubattino? , el coronel te derribó la muralla de mujer invulnerable…

-No bromee conmigo, jefe…- dijo Marielle sonrojándose, muy seria- ¿Qué sabe de ese coronel Legan?

-Tiene casi seis años en la marina, y se ha distinguido en todo… es el coronel más joven de su generación… y está soltero. Además, es pariente de uno de los hombres más ricos de Chicago.

-Lo sé, el almirante William Albert Andrew. Es su primo, según parece.

-Si, al igual que el contramaestre Cornwell. Me parece que también perdió un pariente en la guerra… un primo que está perdido en acción. De hecho, el mismo, es un hombre rico, aunque su padre quiso meterlo en la marina para ponerlo en cintura. Por que era un mocoso malcriado, lo envió a la academia Annapolis y luego lo enrolo en la Marina, quien lo hizo como ves.

-Pues vaya pareja la que me ha puesto… yo nunca me había sentido subyugada por ningún hombre… después de que el mal nacido del Jake Morgan hiciera llorar a mi hermana, prometí no caer en el mismo error, pero después de haber visto a este coronel… ya no estoy tan segura…

-No lo has tratado, no lo juzgues igual sin conocerlo. Recuerda el dicho que te mencioné hace días cuando vi que unos alféreces de marina te miraron con cierta coquetería…

-Si, jefe, ya sé, que no meta a todos los gatos en el mismo saco.

-Comprendiste la idea… vámonos a casa, ha sido una jornada larga y mañana nos espera otra parecida…

Neal al salir en su auto, sonrió para si al recordar la cara de la detective Rubattino… Era una mujer hermosa, morena, de ojos negros, mirada inteligente y recta, de hermosa figura y muy madura para su edad... Y el nombre era decididamente italiano. Marielle… se dijo para sí, sonriendo… después del rechazo de Candy, y su ingreso en Annapolis, no había querido involucrarse con nadie, y aunque intentó rehacer su vida con Leilani, tuvo que reconocer que ella no era digna de llevar el apellido Legan, ni de emparentar con los Andrew, si Candy según Eliza, a la que tenían interna en un colegio católico en Italia, no era digna de ser parte de la familia, Leilani tampoco. Esta, era diferente.

La investigación dio comienzo… datos sorpresivos… gente que sabe más del caso que lo que realmente dice, la única que podía decir lo que había sucedido en realidad, se llevo su secreto a la tumba, y todos son posibles culpables de ese asesinato… serán capaces de llegar a la verdad… el coronel Legan, será una ayuda o un obstáculo….

Hola… aquí está el segundo capítulo… para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones y zapes…. Escribir a Carla_


	3. Chapter 3

**III CAPITULO **

**VENDETTA!**

Los días fueron pasando… Neal ayudaba en todo cuanto podía, incluso movió ciertas influencias para que los que faltaban por interrogar cooperaban, entre ese Thomas Nicholson y Frank Mc Pherson. Por consejo de Neal, Marielle se abstuvo de decir que sabía que la extinta estaba embarazada. Al día siguiente de su encuentro en el despacho del jefe Galloway, fueron al hospital de la base Pearl Harbor, donde se entrevistaron con el urólogo que atendía al Almirante Haines.

-Doctor Stubbing, usted tiene como paciente al Almirante Haines.

-Si, ha sido mi paciente durante tres años, desde que se caso con Leilani Ashley. Deseaba saber si podía tener descendencia…

-Usted lo revisó…

-Si, como comprenderá son datos que no puedo revelar, violaría la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente. A menos que traiga una orden judicial.

Neal se había adelantado, esa misma noche había hablado con su amigo en la fiscalía. Craig Maddox y al día siguiente en la mañana tenia la orden en su mano. Marielle reconocía que era una pareja eficaz y pronta.

-Aquí la tiene, doctor. Como comprenderá, se trata de esclarecer un asesinato, por duro que sea lo que tenga que decir, si ayuda a solucionar este asunto, tanto mejor.

-El almirante sufrió cuando joven de una enfermedad que mermó considerablemente su capacidad reproductiva. Es lo que sucede cuando un jovencito no se le administra una vacuna necesaria para evitar un contagio.

-¿Está hablando de las famosas Paperas? – dijo el teniente Galloway.

-Sí. Cuando no se tratan a tiempo conducen a esterilidad, tanto en la mujer como en el varón. Eso aunado a un caso de impotencia severa, a causa de la diabetes que el Almirante padece desde hace dos años. Me temo, que no tuvo mucho tiempo para complacer a esa jovencita vibrante, sensual y apasionada con la que se casó.

Los términos a los que se refirió el doctor, hicieron que Neal fijara la vista en Marielle, cosa que la hizo ruborizar hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Entonces, por eso, era tan permisivo e indulgente con ella… el típico "ponme los cuernos pero no me dejes" – dijo Neal con cierto sarcasmo.

-Coronel Legan – dijo Marielle – hay que comprender que un hombre enamorado no entiende de razones… por eso un proverbio árabe lo dice "Se puede salvar a un hombre que se ahoga, pero a un hombre enamorado no". Debió sentirse muy mal por esto.

-Frustrado consigo mismo, es la palabra adecuada, detective… -dijo el doctor Stubbing. –es como tener mujer y no tenerla.

-Gracias por el informe, doctor…

Al salir del hospital, Marielle no pudo evitar expresar con desagrado…

-Este caso es peor que la caja de Pandora. Sale una cosa ahora y luego sale otra completamente diferente… y vuelta al principio.

-Comprendo su frustración, que no es menos que la mía… por suerte a mi si me vacunaron, y aunque dolió mucho, me sentí aliviado que no enfermé, vi enfermar a varios compañeros de escuela que incluso quedaron sordos luego de esa enfermedad… y otros quedaron como el Almirante… sin posibilidad de poder hacer feliz a una mujer…

-¿Qué le dijo Nicholson?

-No hablará si no estoy presente. Tiene miedo y no lo culpo… este caso tiene locos a todos en Schofield y Pearl Harbor y mi primo también esta que se muere de los nervios. Y no es para menos, en este caso cualquier cosa puede pasar. Y no es fácil para él que lo miren como sospechoso numero uno, cuando hay gente que no tiene coartada en este caso.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-La de Nicholson es una coartada que se cae, el examen por el que cambio el turno con mi primo no era en la fecha en que le pidió el permiso sino dos días después, y mi primo vio un auto igual al de Nicholson el domingo en que Leilani desapareció.

-¿Usted interrogó a Nicholson sin estar presente yo?

-No, sencillamente averigüé lo que le había dicho mi primo. Y si, el cambio turno por causa del examen para aspirar a teniente de fragata, pero al ver el horario de exámenes, me di cuenta que a Nicholson no le tocaba al día siguiente, sino dos días después, y el domingo lo vieron por el club con ella. La matricula del auto corresponde al condado de Molokai.

-Como siempre, se adelanta…-dijo Marielle

-En casos como éste, suelo tener mi poder de persuasión, Nicholson estaba rebelde, pero se asusto cuando le dije que si descubríamos que él estaba implicado, le costaría incluso la vida. Saben lo que les espera. Corte marcial, baja deshonrosa, perdida de derechos y de sueldo, e incluso pena de muerte. Y un homicidio es un homicidio, aquí y en circunscripción civil. Y créame no hay cosa que le inspire más miedo a un marino que morir fusilado por sus propios compañeros.

-Si qué es persuasivo, por algo Archibald me dijo que enviaría a un perro de presa…

-Mi primo es demasiado descriptivo en cuanto a mi desempeño profesional, mis compañeros me califican de sabueso.

Marielle sonrió, la chica sonreía poco, pero se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que lo hacía que era muy poco.

-Cuando el jefe Galloway determino que sería mi pareja en este caso, pensé que había perdido el juicio, pero veo que me equivoqué. Usted encajaría muy bien en una estación de policía.

-Bueno, mi padre fue el que quiso que yo fuera a la Marina. Me envió a Annapolis, y después que me gradué, me enlistó. He hecho carrera en estos seis años. La mayoría de mis compañeros de academia están casados, o comprometidos, según ellos me convertí en un lobo solitario… - suspiró- En un tiempo salí con Leilani, cuando todavía no se había casado con el Almirante, y pensé que podía ser mi esposa, pero me di cuenta que era una mujer que le gustaba tener la atención de todos los hombres, y eso para un Legan es inadmisible. Mas cuando se es miembro por parentesco de una familia poderosa en Chicago. Antes, estuve enamorado de una muchacha que hoy en día es enfermera en un hospital y prometida de uno de mis primos, de hecho el patriarca de la familia. Ella había llegado de un orfanato, con un origen oscuro, pero bella, fuerte, e independiente… - suspiró- al principio mi hermana y yo hicimos de todo para que la echaran, pero se gano el cariño y la consideración de todos… y mi corazón. Pero, como yo era en esa época, ni siquiera usted me mira dos veces- sonrió con tristeza- A raíz del rompimiento de mi compromiso con ella, por parte del patriarca, mi padre, determinó corregirme, por que si no lo hacía corría riesgo de perderme, y eso no era lo que el quería, a mi hermana la envió interna a un colegio en Italia, y luego la obligó a entrar en la Universidad de Bologna, para que estudiase una carrera. Y a mi, me envió a la academia militar, estaba entre West Point y Annapolis, y determino enviarme a la más dura.

-Annapolis…

-Si, allá hay que tener pantalones y aguante… al principio proteste, intente fugarme, y hasta quise matarme- dijo recordando con tristeza los primeros días de adaptación a la academia- pero un profesor me hizo ver la realidad. Mi padre me envió allá por que me amaba y quería que fuera un hombre de bien, útil a la nación y a mi mismo. Y que el dinero por si solo no vale si uno no tiene como acrecentarlo y ponerlo a circular, y para eso se necesita inteligencia y tener una profesión. Y que lo menos que podía hacer era demostrarle a mi padre que su hijo estaba hecho de buena madera… que resistiera, que no me dejara vencer… Fue duro, pero lo logre, me gradué con honores y luego me enlistó en la Marina, como ya tenia entrenamiento militar y disciplina no lo halle tan duro. Estudie leyes y me va bien. También cambio mi visión de la vida y mis prioridades. Me di cuenta de que Leilani era una copia de lo que era mi hermana Eliza antes de que papa tomara conciencia y nos enderezara. Y como yo no quería el tipo de matrimonio que llevaban mis padres, me separé de ella. Y créame, fue lo mejor. Ahora quizás estuviera implicado en un asunto que podría costarme la vida, en el peor de los casos, en el mejor, una carrera arruinada.

-Es usted inteligente, coronel.

-Ahora me encuentro solo, con treinta años, suspirando por tener un hogar, una compañera digna e hijos que perpetúen mi apellido.

-Yo tengo una hermana, es enfermera… trabaja en el hospital Santa Juana.

-¿Cómo se llama su hermana? Ella trabaja en el mismo hospital que Candy.

-Fiammarella Rubattino Hamilton. Le dicen Flammy. Solo que ella no usa el apellido de papá. Dice que es demasiado largo.

-¿Qué pequeño es el mundo? Yo conozco a tu hermana, ella trabaja en el mismo hospital que Candy.-sonrió- Ella debe estar orgullosa de ti, por ser su hermana mayor.

-No mucho, dice que la policía es para hombres. Pero, en el fondo le gustaría cambiarse por mí. Últimamente no me escribe mucho, desde que le paso aquella cosa tan fea.

-¿Qué?

-Un desengaño. Ella iba a casarse con Jake Morgan, abogado, igual que usted, y unos días antes de la boda descubrió que se acostaba con una de los clientes que representaba. Bellmarie Walken, la multimillonaria que se caso con Mark Walken, un anciano que le triplicaba la edad. A raíz de eso se metió a la escuela de enfermería… sufrió mucho con eso.

-Fue un escándalo, y ese tipo era un arribista, por que ni esperó que el señor Walken se enfriara en su tumba cuando quedaron casándose. Menos mal que tu hermana se vio libre de él. Solo que esta tan amargada…

-Me gustaría que encontrara un buen hombre y se casara… está tan sola desde que murió papá…

Llegaron a la base para interrogar a Nicholson cuando un movimiento inusual los alertó

-Huelo problemas… quédate en el auto, iré a ver que pasa…

-Está bien…

Neal bajo del auto, y fue a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hallaron a Nicholson y a Carson en el mismo lugar en que hallaron a Leilani… horriblemente azotados…. Han perdido mucha sangre…

-Pero… ¿Cuándo ocurrió semejante cosa?

-Anoche, después que usted interrogó a Nicholson. Vi cuando se los llevaron, en un vehiculo militar…

-¿Pudiste ver al conductor, Mc Veigh?

-Si, era un hombre alto, de 1. 90 m blanco, no se parecía a ninguno de los que conozco de la base, pero se me pareció al Almirante Haines…

-Cielo Santo… esto se esta complicando más… ¿Dónde los tienen?

-En el hospital de la base Pearl Harbor…

-Gracias, vamos hacia allá

Alarmado, subió al auto, Marielle al verlo tan pálido, intuyó que la situación era mas fea de lo que se imagino.

-Vamos al hospital de Pearl Harbor… secuestraron a Nicholson y a Carson y les dieron una azotaína… No puedo imaginarme el estado en que están.

Neal se subió al volante y salio de los estacionamientos de la base, con un chirrido de frenos. Iba conduciendo como desesperado.

-¿Pero… cómo paso esto? Solo anteayer hablaste con él, y quedamos en vernos hoy…

-Eso fue durante los dos días que estuvimos con el forense y el urólogo, me temo que hay alguien que esta poniéndonos cáscaras de plátano para que no lleguemos al fondo de esto, pero ahora verán al verdadero perro de presa… como dice mi primo.

La expresión de decisión del coronel Legan hizo congelar la sangre en las venas de Marielle… sentía que algo feo iba a pasar con la gente que hizo esto.

-Tendré que ordenar una orden de aprehensión para el almirante Haines… no me queda otra Ya esto se está saliendo de control.

Al llegar al hospital de la base de Pearl Harbor, Neal se acercó a la recepción, tenia en la cara la imagen de la desesperación.

-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar, coronel Legan?

-Señorita, hace unos minutos vino una ambulancia con unas personas heridas. Son dos marinos

-Déjeme ver las hojas de reportes de urgencia, mientras tanto, tranquilícese, coronel.

Marielle al verlo tan desesperado, pensó… esta tan interesado como yo en este caso…

-Al rato, la enfermera le dijo- Llegaron hace un par de minutos, están en sala de curaciones. Casi les arrancaron la piel de la espalda a tiras. Hay uno que está grave, posiblemente muera esta noche.

-Cual de los dos…

-Nicholson. La esposa está aquí…

Era la parte que no le gustaba… En estos casos la esposa siempre queda llorando… y de verdad, eso era. Una mujer encinta, que tal vez quedaría viuda esa misma noche… su rebelde sangre italo norteamericana se encendía cuando veía esas escenas.

En ese momento, vio a Doran…

-Señora Nicholson…

-Yo sabía que esa mala mujer lo había metido en un lío… Desde que pasaron los cuatro meses no ha querido tocarme… dice que le haría daño al bebé si lo hacía… esa maldita me lo perdió…

Lloraba… y Marielle se acercó a ella y la abrazó… recordó el día que su padre sufrió el accidente de tráfico que acabó con su vida… Esto parecía una vendetta.

-Ya detuvieron al almirante, ni siquiera se resistió… pero… esto me parece como la maniobra de alguien que no quiere que le descubran… Y me parece que se quien es.

-Frank Mc Pherson…

-No andas tan mal… creo que se trata de él y de su esposa… creo que tendré que interrogarlo yo.

-Neal, te puedo decir algo… Toma la cosa con calma, por favor…

Neal miró el rostro de Marielle, estaba genuinamente preocupada por él, por la manera como puso la mano en su antebrazo.

El doctor salio de la sala de curaciones. Se veía cansado y preocupado.

-¿Doctor, como está mi marido?- dijo Doran con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido…Solo es cuestión de esperar... En cuanto al otro… el pronóstico es reservado,

-Por suerte Carson no es casado…

-De todas formas, si muere son dos homicidios, esto es demasiado, daría cualquier cosa para averiguar quien ordeno esta salvajidad.

AL LLEGAR A LA BASE….

Neal se dirigió al centro de detención donde tenían al almirante Haines… El estaba en una de las celdas, parecía más viejo de lo que era.

-Neal, yo no hice esto… No mande a nadie que hiciera semejante perversidad… Claro que estoy dolido por lo de mi esposa, pero nunca haría una venganza como esa.

-Tranquilo, almirante… sabemos que no fue usted… si lo detuvimos fue para evitar que vayan también contra usted.

-¿De hecho, lo harían?

-Si, almirante, tenga paciencia… creo que muy pronto, el que hizo esto se va a delatar. Y más si uno de los que fueron azotados, muere.

EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…

-Y así fue todo…

-Es un desastre… pero vamos por buen camino…coronel, me ha resultado una buenísima ayuda…

-Me alegra poder ser útil… Todo por que un pariente no vaya a quedar arruinado por una tontería.

-Usted es pariente del contramaestre Cornwell.

-Primo, como verá yo no puedo esperar que un pariente vaya a quedar expuesto a una corte marcial y a una posible pena de muerte.

-Solo queda esperar… Buen trabajo, váyanse a descansar… espero que mañana este terco caso tenga visos de resolverse, Rubattino, haces una bonita pareja con el coronel…

Marielle se ruborizo mucho… no esperaba que el jefe le dijera que hacia buena pareja con el coronel Legan. Y el sonrió. Ya había notado que hacían una buena mancuerna.

AL SALIR DE LA ESTACION…

Marielle iba en silencio… los acontecimientos la habían desbordado, ya conocía algunas cosas personales del coronel, pero todo había quedado apagado por la visión de aquellos hombres azotados… era como si alguien quisiera atraer la atención hacia el hecho de la violación de la esposa del almirante y de paso implicarlo en una venganza cruel e innecesaria, pero ¿por qué?

-Estás muy callada- dijo Neal.

-Pienso en todo lo que paso. Esto señala a Carson y a Nicholson como los responsables de la violación… cuando se que no es verdad. Además el responsable de la muerte de la mujer y del bebé que esperaba posiblemente quiera pasar inadvertido por eso va tumbando cosas a su paso para asegurar la huida y que no lo señalen.

-Algo como dejar pistas falsas...

-Algo así, coronel… no me extrañaría que el mismo que la embarazó, sea el asesino y también quiera que otro pague por lo que él hizo. En este caso, su primo, por eso quiere asegurarse que no exista ningún testigo que le defienda, y librarse de una corte marcial…

-Yo no sé que pensar, Marielle, esto se complica y mi primo sigue siendo el principal sospechoso, aunque se arrestó al almirante para evitar que le maten a él.

-Yo que tú, no estaría muy segura, el verdadero asesino esta afuera, y nosotros dando palos de ciego. Espero que ese criminal, quien quiera que sea, cometa un error, por que no existe el crimen perfecto, solo investigadores que no hacen su trabajo.

-Por cierto, si ese asesino anda por fuera… siguiendo tu teoría, sabe que yo estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar que mi primo enfrente corte marcial… mi vida puede correr peligro…

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, coronel?

-De ver mi vida en peligro… ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

Marielle bajo la vista… Neal se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso… y ella no estaba segura de la respuesta… o si, lo estaba… hacia días que no estaba durmiendo bien. Desde que él apareció en su vida, todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados…

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta… - dijo con voz sensual.

-La respuesta no es fácil… si le digo algo puedo acabar comprometiéndome… y no estoy segura de la respuesta. Soy policía, me pagan para proteger y servir… no dude que si me doy cuenta que está en riesgo, yo misma me encargo de evitar que le pase algo…

Neal miró a Marielle. Aquellos ojos chocolate oscuro, mostraban un caudal de sentimientos que ella no estaba dispuesta a reconocer, admitir ni aceptar… Era evidente que la pregunta incomodó a la detective…

-Me basta con lo que acabas de decir… No olvidaré tu respuesta.

-Aquí me bajo. Buenas noches, Neal.

-Buenas noches… Marielle.

Marielle entró a su casa, sentía su corazón agitado, era una pregunta que no esperaba… y que la perturbaba mucho…

-Será posible… que esté enamorándome de este coronel…

Un ruido de balas se escucho en el exterior de la casa y Marielle salio corriendo con un arma cargada... El que se acababa de ir era Neal. Por fortuna, Neal andaba armado y se había parapetado detrás de la puerta del auto, y había hecho salir pies en polvorosa a los tiradores.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Iba a regresar a mi casa cuando, empezaron a dispararme, inmediatamente pare el auto y me enfrenté… no pude verlos…

-Este asesino habla en serio, quiere asegurarse de que el que enfrente corte marcial sea su primo… y no va a detenerse para conseguir su objetivo… Llamaré al teniente Galloway, odio perturbar el descanso de mi jefe, pero no tengo más remedio. Venga, entre a mi casa, desde ahí podrá llamar a la base para que le recojan. Al menos sabré que va seguro…

Entro en la casa de la detective… Una casa pequeña, pero bien puesta que reflejaba la sobriedad de su dueña… un librero grande, donde había una buena cantidad de libros, un pequeño dinette, la sala, pequeña, la cocina, y la recamara, donde había en el centro un osito teddy. Inconfundiblemente femenino, pero acogedor y cálido... Como su dueña.

-¿Desea un café? No tengo licor, yo no bebo.

-Si, está bien, ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

-Esta en esa mesita… yo llamaré al teniente…luego llame usted a su gente…

Asi lo hizo, luego él llamo a uno de sus edecanes.

-¿Roberts? Habla el coronel Legan, me acaban de atacar cuando dejaba a la detective Rubattino. Ella está bien, le dispararon a mi auto… ven a buscarme, por que ella no quiere que me ocurra nada en el trayecto, lo que pasaría si me voy solo…

-Estaré allí en un momento, coronel… espéreme.

-Gracias… te lo agradezco.

El teniente Galloway llego, unos minutos después a la casa de Marielle.

-Me imaginaba que esto pasaría, el asesino sabe que estamos pisándole los pies… pronto cometerá un error…

-Yo temo que ataquen a la detective… ella vive sola, y no me extrañaría que si ataco a una mujer ya, no lo haga con ella…

-No te apures por Marielle, ella es casi un hombre peleando… no le va a ser muy fácil someterla…

-Aun así, ya sabe que estamos en su busca… es alguien interesado en implicar en esto a mi primo… por eso esta haciendo esto.

-Mañana girare orden de detención para Lisa Mc Pherson. Si es lo que estoy pensando, el que vea a su mujer presa lo hará salir de la madriguera…

-Y si es otra persona…

-Ya saldrá por si sola, recuerde que todos los criminales invariablemente cometen algún error garrafal que los hace caer… Pero si algo le preocupa, yo mismo voy a ordenar que una patrulla vigile la casa de Marielle… Estamos cerca, muchachos…lo presiento…

-Y el almirante, el también corre peligro..

-De hacerle algo, el mismo se delata… Y entonces le caeremos...

Una venganza, un atentado… todo esto apunta a que alguien no quiere que se sepa quien estuvo detrás del ataque que sufrió la esposa del almirante Haines… y esta interesado en que Archibald Cornwell enfrente una Corte Marcial y una posible condena a muerte…y no escatimará medios para conseguir el fin que persigue… Neal por su parte se halla interesado en conquistar a Marielle Rubattino… y esta a punto de lograrlo…

Hola… este es el tercer capitulo de este fic… para reviews, tomatazos, zapes, felicitaciones y demás, escribir a Carla_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV CAPITULO**

**EN BUSCA… DE LA VERDAD**

Después del atentado contra Neal, Marielle perdió la tranquilidad, aunque según ella, desde el momento que él apareció, ¡adiós tranquilidad! pero, con esto, se sentía más intranquila todavía. Imaginó que hubiera demorado un par de minutos en salir de su casa con su revólver en la mano… la imagen de Neal en el suelo, su inmaculado uniforme de marino manchado de sangre… y la vida que se escapaba de él por un par de heridas en el pecho y abdomen… Sacudió la cabeza… y se frotó los ojos… esto se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso.

-Marielle…

-¿Qué? - exclamó sobresaltada- Perdón Lizmarie… estaba en otra parte…

-Desde el día en que atacaron al coronel Legan, estás con los pensamientos lejos… ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, Lizi, en serio.

-No te pasa nada, y estás con unas ojeras de vampiro que no se disimulan con base y polvo compacto… Me temo que esas ojeras y ese despiste tienen nombre y apellido… Neal Legan.

-¡Qué cosas dices…!

-Nos conocemos desde niñas, estudiamos en el mismo colegio y fuimos a la academia de Policía casi en el mismo año… No puedes engañarme

-Un hombre como él no se fijaría en una muchacha como yo.

-No te arrastres por el suelo. Cierto es que no eres de su circulo social, pero con lo que me contaste sobre él, no me parece que sea del tipo de hombre que le de ahora importancia a los convencionalismos sociales… Con la manera en que su padre lo envió a esa incubadora de almirantes y generales que es Annapolis, y luego que lo enrolase en la Marina, y que haya sobrevivido a todo eso, dice mucho de su calidad de hombre. Y me parece que la única que puede domar ese potro, eres tú, Marielle Rubattino.

-Anoche, antes de despedirnos me hizo una pregunta… Que si veo que su vida está en serio peligro, qué haría…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que no dudara que si le veía en peligro, haría lo que estuviese a mi alcance para que no le ocurriese nada.

-Eso fue una declaración, Marielle. No creo que a él se le olvide tu respuesta.

-Quiero saber algo, tú trabajas como administrativa en los cuarteles Schofield, Quiero saber si el coronel Legan sale actualmente con alguien…

-Bueno, amiga… el coronel de tus sueños, esta solito y sin compañía. Desde lo ocurrido con Leilani, no ha querido meterse en un romance, y no por que no le falten admiradoras, cuando llega al Club de oficiales es la sensación de la noche, por que todas quedan babeando por él. Él se sienta en un reservado, pide un whisky en las rocas, y disfruta de la banda que toca música en vivo a veces. Es un admirador de Glenn Miller., de los jazzistas de ahora, de Jill Daniels y de The Andrews Sisters. Tiene gustos sofisticados, algunas veces saca a bailar a alguna chica…lo cual es muy pocas veces…la afortunada que logra bailar con él, se queda en éxtasis toda la noche, ah y le gusta los boleros latinoamericanos… Lo he escuchado tararear a veces una canción de moda de un cantante que está dando la batería…"Tiemblas" de Tito Rodríguez…

-Y cuando va al Club de Oficiales es muy seguido…

-No, no es muy seguido… El no es fiestero…

-Ya veo… con que está solo como la luna…

-Si, igual que vos… - dijo Lizmarie mirando a su amiga…

Al llegar a la Estación de Policía, Neal la vio llegar. Tenía cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Hola Marielle- dijo por todo saludo- Parece ser que no dormiste bien anoche…

-Después de semejante susto, quién va a dormir… - dijo ella- Por suerte toda la noche tuve compañía. Una patrulla hizo guardia en la acera frente a mi casa -. Dejo el sombrero en el cuelga sombreros, y se sentó en el escritorio donde estaban las anotaciones del caso. ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

-Desgraciadamente, de allá vengo. Nicholson murió anoche. No soportó lo que le hicieron. El otro está con alta temperatura, y se teme que convulsione. Ya se curso orden de arresto para Lisa Mc Pherson. Y hay una orden de allanamiento para revisar la casa. Solo esperaba que llegaras para ir.

-Vamos, puede ser que encontremos algo…

Iban en camino cuando Marielle le preguntó a Neal sobre el estado de salud de Carson

-Esta grave. Tiene fiebre alta y hay peligro de septicemia… yo creo que ambos saben algo que tu y yo no sabemos, pero el asesino si. E hizo esto para evitar que los interrogáramos.

-Eso pensé yo… bueno, con arrestar a la esposa de Mc Pherson, sabremos si es él.

Llegaron a la casa de los Mc Pherson, la casa estaba desierta, no habia nadie… y Marielle sacó su arma, al igual que Neal, entraron y revisaron todos los cuartos…

-No hay nadie… - dijo, guardando el arma- Revisemos, algo podremos sacar de aquí- dijo abriendo el escritorio de Frank. Mientras revisaba, algo llamó su atención.

-Mira, un par de pasajes aéreos… para Las Bahamas, en el caribe…parece que el teniente Mc Pherson, pensaba desertar.

-¿Qué fecha tienen?

-Hace dos semanas, concretamente, el día que desapareció Leilani.

-Estos pensaban huir, dejando atrás un marido engañado y una esposa burlada… valientes prendas estas…

-Solo, que algo tuvo que haberse torcido en el camino…veamos qué más hay.

Revisando entre las cosas de Lisa, encontró un examen ginecológico… que la dejo perpleja…

-Neal… ya entiendo por que esta mujer está como está… Ella es estéril, no puede tener hijos… tiene la condición de matriz infantil.

-Y si supo que esta estaba encinta del marido… tenemos ya el motivo, el que lo confiese, es otro cantar.

-Y si no fue ella… tal vez la otra amenazo con contárselo todo al almirante, y el… al verse perdido…

-De todas formas, con ella detenida, el no irá lejos, a menos que no le importe…

-Otra cosa que me dijo, es que su marido es un hombre tranquilo y que la amaba… cosa que dudo, por que de tranquilo no se puede calificar a un hombre que teniendo compromiso, embaraza a otra mujer en las narices de su esposa y de su jefe… y lo dijo con un énfasis, como si quisiera convencerse y convencerme de que la amaba.

-Bueno, yo encontré algo más… una carta pidiendo su baja del ejército. Pero eso no le quita que no sea un desertor… y la deserción aunada a los homicidios… nada lo salva de una Corte Marcial.

-Lo sé, por eso a él le conviene que sea tu pariente quien pague los platos rotos, aunque el no haya roto nada.

Al terminar de llevar a cabo el allanamiento, salieron con las tres pruebas que encontraron. Al abordar el auto, empezó un tiroteo…

-Cúbrete, Marielle…- bramó Neal, mientras intentaba cubrir a su compañera, disparando contra los tiradores…

Marielle también sacó su arma para hacerle frente a los tiradores… en ese momento una patrulla de policías militares pasaba por la casa haciendo ronda cuando se dio cuenta del tiroteo…y atrapo a los tiradores… uno de ellos era Carl Mallory, quien estaba con Nicholson y Carson el día de la pelea en el Club de Oficiales.

-¿Quién te envió a hacer esto?- preguntó Neal agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared del cuarto de interrogatorios.

-¡No diré nada!

-Sabes que esto puede acarrearte una Corte Marcial por tentativa de homicidio…

-Me envió Frank Mc Pherson, dijo que Carson sabe lo que pasó, y que ustedes están metiendo las narices en donde no deben, me dio la orden de que neutralizara a la chica…

Neal le propinó un puñetazo que le sacó sangre de la boca, y espantó a Marielle. El podía ser violento cuando le colmaban la paciencia. El hombre empezó a botar sangre por la boca.

-Por última vez, quien le propino esos azotes a Carson y a Nicholson…

-Fue Mc Pherson, también él nos pago para que violáramos a la esposa del Almirante, ella se embarazó para hacer que él dejara a su esposa, y no quería que ella se diese cuenta, pero se nos pasó la mano…

Marielle se levantó y se fue, no pudiendo soportar más aquello. No pensaba que el ecuánime y sosegado coronel Legan podía ser tan violento y rudo.

AL TERMINAR EL INTERROGATORIO…

Marielle estaba en el despacho del teniente Galloway, cuando Neal entro, estaba pálido, pero había conseguido una confesión firmada...

-Se que esta clase de interrogatorios no te gustan, pero no tuve más remedio…- dijo con gesto avergonzado- Ellos iban a matarte y no podía permitir que eso se quedara así. –Dijo mirándola con intensidad- Me importas más de lo que tú imaginas…

-Neal… esa confesión puede ser invalidada, si recurren a un abogado, alegarán que confesaron ante coerción.

-Lo sé… ahora tenemos que buscar a Frank Mc Pherson, que no dudo que al saber que su mujer está detenida, lo que hará será huir… por que entregarse a las autoridades lo dudo… Es demasiado cobarde para hacer eso.

-Pero para pegarle a las mujeres es muy valiente… -dijo Marielle. Vamos, yo tengo que interrogar a Lisa.

-Perdóname si fui rudo, no acostumbro ser así, pero no pude evitarlo…

-Te entiendo… no te mortifiques más…

Lisa estaba incomunicada. Era la manera para presionar a Frank a que se entregara.

-Ah, es usted…

-Señora Mc Pherson, sabemos lo que hizo su marido… antes de que empiece a defenderlo… le voy a enseñar algo- sacó los pasajes y los puso sobre la mesa. -¿Sabe que es esto?

-Son unos pasajes de avión hacia las Bahamas- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Frank le dijo alguna vez que se iban de vacaciones?

- No…Nunca me enseñó estos pasajes…

-Claro que no se los iba a enseñar, eran para huir con Leilani, la esposa del almirante… señora… él dejó de quererla hace tiempo…

-El, quería hijos, yo intenté por todos los medios dárselos, fui a los mejores médicos y el resultado siempre fue el mismo… no puedo tener bebés, soy estéril… desde que lo supo, no me quiso volver a tocar…

-Considero que es un hombre injusto, si la hubiera querido de verdad, no le hubiera importado, hay muchos niños abandonados y sin familia a los que haber podido ayudar a salir adelante y ser hombres de bien, al lado de una familia que los ame… Lisa… él no merece su lealtad… ni siquiera merece una lágrima suya…La traicionó, jugo con su cariño…

-Frank llegó esa noche… asustado, y me confesó que había golpeado a Leilani y que la había dejado inconsciente, que después se había ido dejándola abandonada en aquel sembradío de piñas… me dijo que esperaba que la encontraran para que la regresaran a su casa… Al día siguiente se enteró que estaba en el hospital, que había sido violada… que estaba grave, eso lo puso más nervioso, hablo de que se evadiría del ejército y nos iríamos al Caribe… luego ella murió y… aparecieron ustedes… casi no dormía en casa cuando eso paso y luego, me dijo que intentara confundirlos para ganar tiempo….una noche, Carson y Nicholson lo vinieron a buscar y el salio con ellos, horas más tarde regresó, lo vi. escondiendo un látigo de esos que se usan para fustigar caballos… y ropas ensangrentadas y rasgadas… desde ese día se fue de la casa, no supe de el hasta ayer…

-¿Sabe donde está escondido?

-No lo sé, el no se comunica conmigo- sollozó histérica… - No se en donde está…

AL SALIR DE LA SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS….

Marielle estaba agotada… todo el día había sido una ensarta de confesiones… ahora solo quedaba, darle caza a Frank Mc Pherson, ya la oficina de Policía Militar emitió un reporte de detención y los cargos que se le imputaban… Al ir a las celdas preventivas para poner en libertad al almirante se encuentran con algo muy triste…

-¿Pero, cómo…?

-Eso fue anoche, estaba de buen humor, hasta bromeo un poco con los policías militares que custodiaban la celda… esta mañana, cuando vinimos a traerle el desayuno lo encontramos así…

Cuando entraron, lo que vieron les arrugó el alma… El almirante se había ahorcado con una sábana en su celda…

-¡Por Dios! – dijo Marielle volteando la cara para no ver.

-Lo siento, oficial Rubattino, estamos haciendo el informe para el forense… ya lo vamos a bajar… - le tendió una carta a Neal- Lean esto.

Era una carta… Marielle la tomo y se sentó en un taburete a leerla.

Neal, Marielle:

Cuando reciban esta nota, estaré muerto… no puedo vivir sin Leilani, ella era el amor de mi vida, la esperanza que mitigara mi tristeza y mi soledad. Bien sabía yo que no podría dada mi edad y mis padecimientos, complacerla como mujer, pero aun así, la amaba demasiado… Sabía que era coqueta y que le gustaba provocar a los hombres, y siempre estuve allí para defenderla y protegerla… Descubrir que estaba dispuesta a huir con Frank Mc Pherson me ha devastado, por que pensé que a pesar de mis padecimientos de salud, me amaba… pero ya veo que solo fui la solución de su vida, que salio de una vida de privaciones, a una vida despreocupada de problemas económicos, soy un hombre acabado, que no le espera otra cosa que la decrepitud y la muerte… y encima… la deshonra, por que al ser detenido como sospechoso de un crimen, en la Marina es casi como haberlo cometido… No puedo soportarlo… Se que lo que voy a hacer es un gran pecado, pero no tengo otra opción… Si atrapan a Frank, por favor, haz lo posible de que enfrente Corte Marcial, ha cometido demasiados delitos… Mi muerte, la de Nicholson y la de mi esposa, no pueden quedar impunes… Que Dios me perdone.- Andrew J. Haines.

Al leer Marielle esa carta, empezó a llorar y salio, desconsolada de la celda… Neal salio detrás de ella, dejando la carta en el suelo. Los policías militares bajaban el cuerpo del malogrado almirante.

Marielle lloraba desconsolada, aquello había revivido un viejo recuerdo, la muerte de su padre cuando ella todavía estaba en la Academia de Policía y Flammy en la escuela de enfermería. A su padre le habían diagnosticado cáncer en la sangre y solo tenia cinco meses de vida… La tarde que le habían dado el diagnóstico, tomó una soga y se colgó de la viga más alta de la casa… ella había encontrado el cadáver ese día, por que estaba de día libre en la Academia… De inmediato se hizo cargo, llamando al forense y disponiendo todo para que su hermana menor no se diese cuenta… para luego hablar con ella. Aquel suicidio removió aquella herida que no tuvo tiempo de sanar…

Neil se acercó a ella y la rodeo suavemente con sus brazos…

-¿Qué pasó, Marielle?

-¡Nada, déjame sola!- dijo debatiéndose en los brazos del hombre, consiguiendo que la apretara más fuerte…

-No te suelto si no me dices por qué estás llorando así- dijo con firmeza- ¿Hice algo que no te agradó?

-No… no es eso… - dijo hipando por los sollozos- Me recordó…- volvió a hipar- la muerte de mi padre… Mi padre se mató cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer… yo encontré, su cadáver, igual al del almirante… hice lo posible para que Fiamma no se diera cuenta… - y se echo a llorar nuevamente en los brazos del marino.

Neal al verla así, tan desvalida, tan sufriente… sintió ternura y empezó a arrullarla suavemente en sus brazos… acariciando su cabello con ternura y cariño. Siempre había admirado su fuerza, su ecuanimidad, su serenidad, pero en este momento, era una niña que había pasado por el trauma más inhumano que podía pasar una persona como ella… el suicidio de su padre…

Marielle con el rostro apoyado en el hombro del marino, dio libre curso a su dolor y a su pena… No supo en qué momento… ella levanto la cara y lo miró… en los ojos del hombre había tal raudal de sentimientos… que solo acertó a cerrarlos nuevamente… cosa que Neal tomó como una invitación inconsciente a un beso…

Y lo hizo, primero fue un suave roce, como de preparación… y luego sus labios tibios y suaves empezaron a explorar con suavidad aquellos otros…igualmente suaves, cálidos e inocentes, era evidente que nunca en su vida la habían besado de ese modo. Sus labios se entreabrieron y pudo explorar con comodidad aquella boca tibia e inocente… apretó más aquel abrazo, ciñéndola contra su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso…

Marielle alzó suavemente los brazos, rodeando el cuello de Neal y acariciando su espalda… nunca se había permitido ser apasionada… pero en ese momento, lo era.

-Perdóname…- dijo al soltarla- yo solo quería consolarte…

-No me pidas perdón… yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo…

-Siento que esto haya traído a tu mente una cosa tan cruel…

-No te preocupes, eso paso hace tres años…yo estaba en la Academia de Policía… y mi padre estaba en su negocio en la panadería. Tenia días de estar sintiéndose débil y con una picazón por todo el cuerpo Fue a hacerse los exámenes y le diagnosticaron leucemia… esa misma tarde se ahorcó, según el médico… le quedaban solo cinco meses de vida…

-¿Qué edad tenias cuando eso sucedió…?

-Tenía veinte años… Fiamma tenía diecisiete y estaba en la escuela todavía… Yo estaba en la Academia, me faltaban tres meses para graduarme… Llamé al forense y dispuse todo para que Fiamma no se diera cuenta… incluso le dije que papá había muerto de un infarto fulminante... yo tengo en mi poder los exámenes que diagnosticaron el fatal desenlace… No quería que ella se traumatizara…

-Creo que tenemos que ir a ver a tu jefe… para informarle como va el caso… el determinará que se hará ahora…

El teniente Galloway se sintió complacido… la investigación iba por buen camino…ya faltaba poco… luego de que arrestaran a Frank, el caso se cerraría… Ya le correspondían a los fiscales de Justicia Militar encauzarlo por homicidio… entre esos el amigo de Neal, Craig Maddox.

-Buen trabajo, chicos… Se nota que hacen un buen equipo… Legan, si se decide algún día por la vida civil, no olvide que puede desempeñar un buen papel en un Departamento de Policía.

-Gracias, señor, pero en donde estoy, estoy bien.

-Marielle… no me equivoque al aceptar que la Academia de Policía te asignara acá… Haces más que siete hombres…

-Gracias, jefe.

Al salir de la Estación, Neal se le acerca…decidido.

-Marielle… respecto a lo que pasó en la prisión….yo…

-Déjalo así… por favor… No quiero que te sientas comprometido a…

-No es compromiso… tengo algo que decirte… Marielle….yo…

-No…no me digas nada… cuando termine todo esto…hablaremos…

Neal llevó a Marielle a su casa, iba con el sabor de ese beso que le había dado… había sido un gesto de consuelo… y acabo siendo el beso mas tierno y apasionado que había recibido en su vida… la amaba…y mucho…solo que tendría que pedirle autorización a la tía abuela…Esta misma noche le escribiría un telegrama… Había tomado una decisión…Se casaría con Marielle, estaba seguro de que la amaba.

Marielle por su parte llegó a su casa, cansada…pensando en el suicidio del almirante, la muerte de Nicholson, y todos los atentados que habían sufrido… y el beso…que le dio Neal… Un beso inolvidable… el beso de un amante… se ruborizó al pensar de ese modo… ella no era afecta a pensar de modo erótico, pero últimamente Neal, le hacia tener pensamientos nada sanos… sobre todo un día en particular, cuando estaban en lo mejor de la investigación…

…Ese día él estaba en el gimnasio de la base, practicando boxeo, para mantener su buena forma física… Tenía una camiseta T negra, donde se transparentaba su buena forma física…un pecho y un abdomen que le daría envidia a cualquier atleta… Marielle imagino que sus dedos recorrían aquel abdomen y aquel pecho fuerte… y que sus brazos la rodeaban amorosos, que sentía sus labios en su cuello…

No podía seguir pensando así, quién sabe a quién estaría destinado, venia de familia rica, ella era hija de un panadero… y encima una mujer detective… sabia que la prometida del heredero era enfermera en un hospital, al igual que su hermana… pero la matriarca del clan no aceptaría una mujer trabajadora más en la familia… y encima, sus padres… Eran gente rica… si no aceptaban a la que ahora era prometida del heredero, menos a ella, aunque fuera una mujer de bien…

Iba a encender la luz cuando sintió que le tapaban la boca con un pañuelo y le colocaban un revolver cerca del cuello…

-Quieta… si desea seguir con vida… detective Rubattino…

Marielle sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, el peor temor de Neal se había hecho realidad… la voz que acababa de escuchar no era otra que la de Frank Mc Pherson…

Neal se acababa de marchar… sin siquiera imaginar que Marielle estaba en peligro de morir asesinada… Marielle esta indefensa en poder del asesino… que cree tener la sartén por el mango… podrá pedir ayuda? O por el contrario, será la última vez que la vean con vida… O Neal una vez más como es su costumbre… se adelanta y le salva la vida…

Hola: Este es el cuarto capítulo de esta fascinante historia… para reviews, tomatazos y zapes, escribir a: Carla_ Gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**V CAPITULO**

**EN EL CRÁTER DEL VOLCAN**

Neal llegó a su habitación en los cuarteles Schofield después de haber estado en la estación de telégrafos poniendo un telegrama a Chicago…El telegrama era dirigido a su padre. A raíz de las decisiones que él había tomado en cuanto al futuro de Eliza y de él, se había separado de su esposa. Sarah Legan se había ido a residir a Hyannis Port, en Long Island, donde tenía familia. Y hacia varios años que no se sabía de su paradero. En el telegrama le informaba a su padre que iría a verle para hablar con él de un asunto importante, y que saldría en el primer permiso de fin de semana que tuviera, en un vuelo charter. Al llegar a su habitación se acercó al teléfono para llamar a Marielle, quería dormirse después de escuchar su voz…

En el momento que la besó sintió un deseo intenso de tenerla en sus brazos, temblando de placer al hacer el amor… un deseo de verla dormir a su lado en una cama… y amarla una noche entera… la necesitaba… nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Candy… y esto era muy diferente…

Le extraño que Marielle no le contestara, normalmente a esa hora no estaba dormida… un espantoso presentimiento se hizo presente en su mente, Frank Mc Pherson estaba suelto… de inmediato llamó al teniente Galloway.

-Oigo… -dijo una voz gangosa y soñolienta…

-Teniente Galloway… Soy el coronel Legan, acabo de llamar a Marielle, y no responde al teléfono…Temo que algo le pasó.

-Debe estar dormida a esta hora. Muchacho, se cuanto te gusta esa muchacha… no veas fantasmas donde no los hay…

-No son fantasmas… tengo una horrible sospecha…

-Esta bien, hijo, espérame, paso a buscarte a la base…

-Dése prisa, no hay tiempo que perder…

Neal se puso un suéter, no se había quitado del todo la ropa, asi que solo tenia que ponerse una camisa o un suéter, sus zapatos y salio a esperar al teniente Galloway. Estaba desesperado… Un par de minutos después llegó el teniente.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? – Dijo el teniente por todo saludo- Parece que estás viendo fantasmas.

-No sé, tengo un presentimiento muy feo… Marielle esta en peligro, lo presiento…

Y salieron hacia la casa de la chica… Neal estaba cada vez más inquieto y nervioso… Llegaron al lugar convenido… y como se lo imagino, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta… el teniente Galloway entró a la casa junto con Neal… y sobre una mesa estaba la pamela de la chica… y de repente, vieron la cartera de la chica… y un guante… no había duda, la habían secuestrado…

-Se lo dije… yo tenia razón… Hace solo dos noches se lo dije. Ese animal se la llevó.- dijo con desesperación Neal.

-Cálmese, coronel… Mc Pherson no es tonto, sabe que si la mata, tendrá cuatro muertes a cuestas… dos de sus compañeros y la esposa de su jefe… eso le costará la vida… si se la llevó fue para asegurarse un salvoconducto para que no le apresen.

-Si le hace algo a ella…lo mataré con mis propias manos…

-No pierdas la calma… Así no vas a poder ayudarla ni rescatarla…

-Está bien, teniente… ¿Qué sugiere?

-Vamos a casa de Mc Pherson… Tal vez podamos encontrar alguna pista de donde se la llevó…

Llegaron a la casa de Mc Pherson y entraron... la casa estaba a oscuras… Neal sentía la adrenalina correr por su sangre a toda velocidad…

-Aquí estuvo… hay unas huellas de ruedas… Debe haberse llevado su auto…

-Y se llevo algo más, veo que se llevo una soga fuerte… y un pico.

-¿En donde usaría esto?

-El parque de los Volcanes… vamos… creo que la llevó hacia allá, pobre chica, va a asarla viva…

Neal al escuchar eso, salio corriendo hacia el auto, y empujo al teniente Galloway a un lado…

-Esta vez conduzco yo, teniente…

-Pero…

-Esta en juego la vida de mi futura esposa… y no la pienso perder…

Neal condujo como un desesperado… cada minuto que perdía era un minuto menos para Marielle, y a pesar de que las lágrimas de impotencia nublaban sus ojos, la decisión estaba presente en ellos…

-¿En cual estará?

-Mauna Kea… es el más cercano a la ciudad…

Fueron hacia allá, el teniente también estaba preocupado… Marielle era una buena detective, la consideraba como la hija que no tuvo, y se sentía responsable por ella…

Llegaron… y Neal se bajó del auto, viendo que estaba justo al pie del volcán el auto de Frank Mc Pherson…

-Aquí están… Neal, no te arriesgues innecesariamente… recuerda que tienes una carrera que te espera...

-Nada vale en mi vida si no esta ella… teniente… Nada.

Neal subió la cuesta rumbo al cráter… iba con un solo pensamiento… Salvar a Marielle…

EN LA CIMA DEL CRATER…

Marielle volvía en si, luego de ser adormecida con cloroformo, le dolía la cabeza y sintió un calor asfixiante… abrió los ojos y se vio justo cerca del humeante cráter del volcán Mauna Kea… de modo que aquí fue que la trajo Mc Pherson… para que se asara viva, o para arrojarla dentro del cráter, en medio de la lava hirviente…

-Ya despertó, detective… mi esposa se lo advirtió…que se había acercado demasiado…

-Usted, es un hombre despreciable… juega con los sentimientos ajenos sin importarle lo que sientan los demás… solo piensa en usted…

-Leilani era una zorra de clase alta… y como a tal la traté… nunca significó nada para mí…

-¿Y para eso tenía que matarla? Con dejarla junto a su esposo… hubiera bastado, no tenia que matarla…

-Amenazo con destruir mi carrera… y no podía permitirlo…

-Y a su esposa…esa mujer que arriesgo todo por usted…tampoco le importa demasiado…

-No meta a Lisa en esto…

-No, por que sabe que la ha tratado como si fuera un limpión viejo y roto… solo por que no puede darle hijos…Ninguna mujer tiene la culpa de no poder darle descendencia al hombre que ama.., habiendo tantos niños sin hogar… solo por un orgullo y machismo mal entendido…¿Esos pasajes de avión, eran para irse con Lisa?

-Si, detestaba la Marina, quería vivir tranquilo, lejos de la guerra… lejos de gente como el almirante… de quien también me deshice…

-Un momento…el almirante… no se suicido…

-Fue relativamente fácil… hacerles creer que se había suicidado… lo drogue y luego lo asfixie, para colgarlo después…

-Son cuatro muertes… de atraparlo la policía, lo someterán a Corte Marcial… y lo condenarán a muerte…

-No, si la única que puede acusarme…sufre un accidente…fatal...

Se fue acercando a ella, Marielle estaba atada, por eso no podía huir cuando se sintió un disparo…

-Suéltala, Mc Pherson… se acabó- dijo Neal apuntándole con una Smith & Wesson, calibre 38… En ese momento, el teniente Galloway se acercaba por detrás de Frank, Marielle miró al teniente… por fin, salvada…

-Nos dimos cuenta que la carta de suicidio del Almirante era falsa… hiciste un buen trabajo… por un detalle…el Almirante era un hombre que difícilmente hubiera cometido un suicidio, y menos por Leilani…no era hombre que se deprimía fácilmente… era un hombre que sabia luchar…

-Mallory confesó que les pagaste para que violaran a Leilani…y también para que mataran a Marielle…y de paso, inculpar a Archie, que era el único ingenuo en este caso…- dijo el Teniente Galloway…

-Cornwell era una gallina, un niño rico que viene a jugar a la guerra…- dijo Mc Pherson con desden- demasiado delicado para este lugar que es para verdaderos hombres…

-La masculinidad no se mide por los músculos o por quien se tira más mujeres en una cita… hijo… se necesita mucho más… que es lo que a ti te falta…

El calor era sofocante, Marielle empezaba a toser, en ese momento Frank levantó a Marielle, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y se fue acercando peligrosamente a la orilla del volcán…

-No disparen, o la arrojo a la lava hirviente… sería una lástima que se perdiera tanta belleza…

Neal todavía tenia el arma en la mano, apuntando hacia Frank Mc Pherson, mientras el teniente Galloway lo tenia encañonado por el otro lado… Neal era un buen tirador… y en este caso se requería una puntería exacta y precisa, un disparo mal hecho, y le costaría la vida a Marielle.

-Hijo… hazlo…- dijo el teniente Galloway- Yo no puedo hacer esto solo… soy perro viejo y me falla la vista...

Neal recordó el beso que le dio en la parte exterior de las celdas preventivas de los cuarteles Schofield… y el deseo que sintió por ella… no podía perderla… no podía… Había perdido la oportunidad con Candy, pero no iba a perder a Marielle.

En ese momento, soltó el disparo, dándole en la frente a Frank Mc Pherson, que súbitamente soltó a Marielle, cayendo de espaldas dentro del cráter del volcán, donde lo recibió un lecho de lava ardiente, donde se hundió… encontrando la muerte…

Marielle, espantada, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura…eran los brazos de Neal…

-Neal…- dijo llorando…

-Ya paso, mi amor… ya pasó… estás a salvo, estás conmigo…

-Ya, hija… todo terminó…

-¿Dudaste de que vendría?- dijo mirándola con cariño…

-Nunca dude que vendrías a salvarme… rogaba por que te dieras cuenta que me habían plagiado…

-Y me di cuenta… creí morir cuando ocurrió…

-El mató al Almirante… y a Nicholson…

-Carson también murió… y tengo algo más que decirte… Lisa también.

-¿Cómo?

-Se cortó las venas… la encontraron desangrada en su celda… amaba demasiado a ese desalmado… que no la valoró y trató como si fuera una cualquiera… Tuvo su merecido…

-Vamonos, Legan… tenemos que presentar un informe… y de paso, decirle a tu primo, que no pasará por una Corte Marcial… que encontramos al verdadero asesino…pero que tendrá que atestiguar en el juicio contra Mallory.

-Si… y llevar a mi novia a su casa… necesita descansar…

Marielle mientras iban en el auto, se quedó dormida en los brazos de Neal…

-Mañana no podrás ir al gimnasio a practicar el boxeo... hijo…

-No importa… si sufro algún calambre… pensar que casi me la matan…

-De eso tenemos que hablar, Neal… no te vas a llevar a uno de mis mejores hombres sin saber que intenciones llevas tú con ella…

-Hablaremos, teniente… hablaremos… Ya avisé a mi padre…

-Mas te vale…esta chica vale su peso en oro… y se merece ser feliz…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Archibald Cornwell estaba a punto de salir en un vuelo de reconocimiento hacia Guadalcanal cuando lo llamaron al edificio de Asuntos Legales Militares, futuro despacho de Justicia Militar… sin imaginar lo que iba a encontrar…

-¿Me mandaste llamar, Neal?

Junto a Neal estaba el coronel Craig Maddox, asistente del Fiscal adjunto a la sección de asuntos militares de la Fiscalía de Distrito, y también marino.

-Tenemos noticias sobre el caso de Leilani Haines…primo, encontramos a su asesino. ¿Qué tanto conocías a Frank Mc Pherson?

-Éramos compañeros de trabajo, trabajábamos a órdenes del almirante Haines, y también estuvimos en entrenamiento, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-El mató a Leilani…

Archie palideció…y recordó que el día de la pelea en el club de oficiales, el había invitado a bailar a Leilani, y ella se negó, parecía disgustada con él. Como también, recordó que algunas noches, en el cuartel, ella iba a visitar a Frank, pero como no era indiscreto, ni entrometido, no quiso preguntar sobre esas visitas, tiempo después de aquello, empezó a coquetearle a él… Annie estaba lejos y se sentía solo, pero por alguna extraña razón… nunca tuvieron relaciones sexuales… lo que fue una bendición, por que de haberse acostado con ella, estuviera en un serio problema, no solo con Annie y su familia, sino con la justicia.

-Hace un tiempo, cuando nos asignaron a Hawai, vi que ellos salieron un par de veces y que otras ella venia a quedarse a dormir en la barraca donde vivía Mc Pherson, antes de traer a Lisa. Tú sabes que no me gusta meterme en los asuntos ajenos, pero me pareció raro. Meses después Leilani empezó a coquetear conmigo y yo caí como un tonto, pero nunca la toqué ni le falte al respeto, hubo un par de besos apasionados, y caricias, pero nada más. Llegue a pensar que la amaba, pero cambio cuando me di cuenta de que… todos la deseaban, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el cariño de mi novia…por el de una mujer que apenas yo me fuese a trabajar o me asignaran a un portaaviones se iba a encamar con el primero que se lo solicitara. Annie no será la mujer más sensual y apasionada del mundo, pero es una mujer buena, noble, y me ama… y yo también, aunque haya cometido este error tan lamentable. Me queda de experiencia… no todo lo que brilla es oro.

-Igualmente fue el responsable de la violación que sufrió, Mc Pherson era un tipo que le gustaba golpear a las mujeres…y parece que el fue el responsable de los golpes…Luego llegaron Nicholson, Mallory y Carson, quienes abusaron de ella, pero se les paso la mano. Mallory tiene cargos por homicidio, tentativa de secuestro, asociación ilícita para cometer delito, y por delito contra el pudor y la libertad sexual. Enfrentará Corte Marcial. Es el único que quedó vivo de los tres, Nicholson y Carson fueron asesinados por Mc Pherson, al igual que el almirante Haines…

-¿Qué? ¿Asesinaron al almirante? ¿Pero…por qué? El era el agraviado, mas que el victimario… no había razón…

-Tenia miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar, si quedaba con vida, por eso se disfrazo de policía militar, le inyectó un sedante, lo asfixio y colgó para que pareciese un suicidio, incluso dejó una nota… pero al analizarla el grafólogo, se determinó que esa nota no fue escrita por el almirante, no era su letra.

-Tantas muertes para ocultar una infidelidad… Y pensar que Mc Pherson no parecía ser violento.

-Lo era, anoche intentó matar a la detective Rubattino. La secuestró y pensaba arrojarla al cráter del Mauna Kea. Afortunadamente el teniente Galloway y yo llegamos a tiempo para impedírselo… Por suerte aun tengo buena puntería…-dijo Neal con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé, se dice que tienes una precisión única. Imagino que le diste en la frente…

-Si. A pesar de que tenia a Marielle agarrada y lista para arrojarla al cráter.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Si, descansando en su casa, le dieron el resto de la semana libre, primo, vas a tener que declarar en el juicio contra Mallory. Tu testimonio es de capital importancia…

-Cuenta con él, no tienes ni que pedírmelo…- dijo Archie. –Yo tengo que salir en el Independence para Guadalcanal, imagino que cuando regrese, el juicio habrá empezado… Ya puedo imaginar quien llevará la acusación…

-Y me aseguraré de que pague por lo que hizo, de eso puedes estar seguro… -dijo Neal con decisión.

-Gracias, primo, no tengo como pagarte lo que has hecho por mí…

-No fue nada, y te doy un consejo, antes de que esto se ponga más feo, cásate con Annie, te evitarás problemas en un futuro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… ¿pero tú?

-Yo estoy por decidir mi vida… y ya encontré con quien decidirla.

EN CASA DE MARIELLE…

Lizmarie no podía creer lo que le decía su amiga… Estar casi a las puertas de la muerte…

-Así que el presentimiento del coronel Legan se hizo realidad…

-Si… Aquí estaba esperándome en la oscuridad, cuando fui a mi habitación, me puso un revolver en el cuello, y un pañuelo en la boca y nariz empapado con cloroformo… cuando desperté estaba en el cráter del Mauna Kea, a punto de caer adentro y amarrada de pies y manos.

-¿Y qué paso después?

-Me confeso que había tenido relaciones con Leilani, pero que la muy idiota se embarazó, el le pidió que abortara y ella se negó, le pego fuertemente y la dejo abandonada en el lugar donde la encontraron, le pagó a Carson, a Nicholson y a Mallory para que la violaran, solo que se les pasó la mano… También confesó que mató a Nicholson y a Carson por que amenazaron con denunciarlo y al Almirante, arregló las cosas para que pareciera suicidio. Y pretendía hacer lo mismo conmigo… pero aparecieron dos ángeles en mi auxilio.

-El Coronel Legan y el teniente Galloway, tu jefe.

-Si. Pobrecito, estaba como desesperado…creí que iba a errar el blanco, pero es un tirador temible… le dio en la frente… el cayo dentro del cráter, con el resultado que puedes imaginar…

-Lo imagino, ese perro debió estar muerto cuando se hundió en medio de la lava… Por lo menos te salvaron de una muerte espantosa… Por cierto… ¿Cómo van a quedar tus asuntos con el?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas la sueca, Marielle. Un galán como el coronel Legan no va a quedar suelto por mucho tiempo… Y si se jugo el pellejo por ti, debe ser por algo… ningún marino se juega la camisa si no le importa la chica. Además, recuerda lo que se dice en la jerga de los marinos, sobre las alas doradas y el uniforme blanco…

-¿Crees que me lleve a la cama?

-No parece ser de ese tipo de espécimen, pero nunca se sabe… ¿No ha intentado siquiera darte un besito…?

-Lizmarie, no se quien es más tele novelera, si tu o yo… Si, ayer cuando encontramos al almirante colgado en su celda, yo me impresioné tanto, que salí corriendo de allí…el salió detrás de mí, me preguntó por que me había puesto de ese modo, y yo le dije lo que paso con mi padre… lloré como una Magdalena, y él me consoló, lo miré a los ojos y vi… algo que me aterrorizó mucho, pero que también esperaba, cerré mis ojos y… me besó… fue el beso de un amante… y vaya que besa rico, el condenado…

-¡Uyuyuy!- exclamó Lizmarie con picardía- Imagino que ni durmió esa noche el pobre hombre… debiste dejarlo caliente y sin apagar.

-¡Tú si que eres decadente!- Marielle meneó la cabeza- Hace un par de días, cuando estábamos por allanar la barraca de Mc Pherson, fui a buscarlo al gimnasio de los cuarteles, y lo vi haciendo guantes con una pera de boxeo. Estaba con pantalón corto, y una camiseta negra que se pegaba a su tórax, como un guante a la mano… tiene un cuerpo hermoso… imaginé que acariciaba su pecho y abdomen… y que él…

-¡Oye, para, chica! Te imaginaste que te hacia el amor… ay Marielle… tú estás enamorada de ese hombre…

-Para mi desgracia, su familia jamás aceptará otra trabajadora, suficiente tienen con la prometida del magnate para que también yo me una al club.

-Y si su padre te aprueba… recuerda que fue su padre quien lo metió en Annapolis y luego en la Marina…Y según tengo entendido, a la hija la tienen en Italia estudiando… Escuché que la chica esta estudiando Medicina. Así que no serás la única en el clan que se gane los frijoles… Además un hombre enamorado, salta por encima de lo que sea para tener a la mujer amada…

-Escuché que este fin de semana, viaja a su casa. Posiblemente le diga a su familia sobre mí. De lo que salga en ese viaje, dependerá lo nuestro… esta noche me llevará al Club de Oficiales…

-Entonces, chica, esta noche intenta saber qué es lo que siente por ti…Nadie salva a una mujer de morir, jugándose hasta la vida por ella… si no la quisiera… Ahora bien… ¿Qué sientes tú por él?

-¿Quieres una respuesta sincera?

-Sí, soy tu amiga y casi tu hermana… nos conocemos desde niñas…

-Lo amo. Hasta hace unos meses creí que era inmune al amor, que los hombres eran materia secundaria para mí… cuando lo vi por primera vez, me llamó la atención aunque tu sabes que yo soy una profesional en mi trabajo, sabia que lo habían mandado de la Marina para investigar y yo era una civil, así que trate de que fuéramos una buena mancuerna de trabajo… y lo fuimos… la situación cambio cuando lo del gimnasio y lo de la celda preventiva de los cuarteles… y lo acabe de confirmar la noche que me plagiaron… vi en sus ojos que si me pasaba algo, no podría vivir sin mi. Y lo mismo pensé yo, cuando hubo el tiroteo frente a mi casa… Pero… como te dije, él es de alta sociedad…yo pertenezco a la clase trabajadora… sería pedir demasiado..

-Marielle… tienes veintiséis años… eres bella, inteligente, buena hija y hermana, una mujer decente, trabajadora… que se merece a ese coronel… El ya debe estar cansado de "muñequitas de sociedad" que solo piensan en la plata y en la posición social… le toco ir a una academia militar donde tienes que demostrar que realmente eres bueno… y le ha tocado arañar con las uñas todo lo que tiene hasta ahora… apuesta por tu felicidad y por el amor… no dejes que se te escape...

-Lo haré, Lizi… espero que el sienta lo mismo por mí…

-Y lo siente, amiga… solo hay que darle un empujoncito…

EN EL DESPACHO DEL TENIENTE GALLOWAY…

-Y eso fue todo… mi primo atestiguara en el juicio… gracias a Dios, se demostró que no estaba implicado en semejante cosa…

-Se hizo justicia… -dijo el teniente echándose hacia atrás en su silla… - Ahora, coronel, usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente…

-Si, teniente… -dijo Neal mirándolo con gesto divertido.

-Marielle entró muy jovencita al departamento de Policía… tenia veintidós años y era incansable… muy detallista y minuciosa, para un lobo de mar viejo como yo, era una proeza seguirle el paso…pero me fui acostumbrando a su manera de trabajar y a su espíritu deductivo… es rápida y ágil con la mente, además que ávida lectora de libros…sobre todo novelas. Me ayudó a resolver casos que ninguno hubiera resuelto. Se metía en lugares que ninguno con sentido común, se metería… Nunca le conocí pretendientes- dijo mirando con severidad a Neal- decía que los hombres le complicarían la vida, cosa rara en una muchacha como ella, que hacia volver la cabeza a todos los marinos del cuartel Schofield y hasta la misma base Pearl Harbor… pero nunca le hizo caso a nadie… hasta que llegaste… y le volteaste la vida al revés…- rió- nunca la vi tan interesada en un caso como este, hasta que descubrí que era por ti, hijo.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-A lo que voy, es una buena chica, no es mujer sofisticada, de mundo, como las que acostumbras tratar, es una mujer algo terca cuando esta a la caza de un criminal o de probar que un inocente no hizo algo que injustamente se le imputa como era el caso de tu primo, no sabe de amores ni de pasiones… es una chica pura… y no toleraré que la arrojes por la pendiente, le enseñes lo que no necesita saber aún, y la dejes tirada. Lo que quiero saber, es, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por ella?

Neal miró al detective, bien podía ser el padre de Marielle, si no lo hubiera perdido como lo perdió. Se acercó a la ventana. Y dijo.

-Teniente… yo era el típico júnior de familia rica… Frívolo, despreciativo hacia la gente humilde, displicente, malcriado, algo vicioso… en fin, era un saco de malas costumbres y defectos… llego una muchacha, rubia, ojos verdes, toda bondad, optimismo, alegría de vivir, etc… Mi hermana y yo hicimos de todo para que la echaran de la familia, pero se ganó la admiración de todos, incluso la mía… y me enamoré de ella… quise obligarla a casarse conmigo, pero… apareció el patriarca de la familia, y se deshizo el compromiso… Mi padre, cansado de aguantar el mal comportamiento mío y de mi hermana, determino corregirnos, aunque mi madre se opusiera… A mi me envió a una academia militar…para que aprendiera a ser un hombre en todo sentido, y aprendiera una profesión, estaba entre West Point y Annapolis. Me envió a Annapolis, que era una de las academias militares de más prestigio y la más dura y exigente… al principio pensé que era un castigo…pero un profesor, el mayor Maynard Sullivan me hizo entender que tener plata, un apellido ilustre y pertenecer al clan más poderoso de Chicago, no es garantía para acrecentar un patrimonio si no se tiene una profesión para hacerlo. Y me hizo entender que la mujer que eligiera para esposa, no fuera una muñequita de adorno, que solo estuviera interesada en lujos, glamour y poder… que la mujer que eligiera tenia que saber trabajar su pan y labrarse un futuro… una mujer que a las primeras de cambio no fuera a refugiarse en el primero que le ofreciera status y prestigio olvidando los votos que se pronuncian ante Dios y los hombres, sino que en las buenas y en las malas estuviese conmigo… Una mujer que supiera educar y formar a nuestros hijos… no como mi madre, que nunca nos puso coto a nuestras malcriadeces, que nunca estuvo pendiente de nuestras amistades ni se preocupo por corregirnos… una mujer por los cuatro costados… eso me lo dijo antes de graduarme… y que cuando me acercara a una mujer fuera seguro de lo que quería…por que así como no me gustaba que me hicieran perder el tiempo… no debía hacérselo perder a ella. Yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por Marielle… La amo, y más cuando estuve a punto de perderla… lo que no se, es… si ella siente lo mismo por mí.

El teniente Galloway miró al marino… notaba una especie de confusión y dolor en su mirada… y miedo a no ser correspondido plenamente…

-¿Has hablado con ella de lo que sientes?

-No he tenido oportunidad… después del aparente suicidio del almirante, quise manifestarle mis sentimientos…pero ella me dijo que cuando terminase la investigación, hablaríamos… De hecho yo iba a llevarla hoy al Club de Oficiales, aprovechando que vino una orquesta extranjera a tocar… allí aprovecharé para hablarle de mis sentimientos… Tengo miedo…de no ser correspondido… Ya pasó con Candy… no me extrañaría que pasara igual con Marielle…

-No te adelantes, hijo… ella no te ha dicho nada… y me atrevo a apostar que ella también siente lo mismo… parece que son el tipo de personas, que les cuesta manifestar sus verdaderos sentimientos… -suspiró- Hijo, el no ya lo tienes, arriésgate a conseguir el sí… y si tu familia se opone, usted ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, de treinta años, con una carrera militar floreciente y un futuro… ella no es manca y sabe trabajar... Así que si se oponen, plántese en sus trece, y si se tiene que separar de su familia, hágalo. Para eso lo enviaron a la academia militar a formarse y a aprender como mantener a su familia… Y a ella no le asusta tener que trabajar… ya ella trabaja y sabe como hacerlo… Así que hijo, tírese al charco y buena suerte…

Neal sonrió, tomó su kepis, y salio de la oficina… dejando al Teniente Galloway solo…

-Ya para mi es demasiado tarde… si antes no me casé, ahora, menos…

Todo indica que esta noche, será una noche decisiva para Neal y para Marielle… Se impondrá el amor por encima de los convencionalismos sociales… Quedará este amor, como tantos otros amores en tiempos de guerra… inconcluso… ¿Tendrán el valor de reconocer que están enamorados?

HOLA : Este es el quinto capítulo de EL SECRETO… para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones, zapes y demás… escribir a: Carla_ Gracias por leerme…


	6. Chapter 6

**VI CAPITULO**

**CORAZONES EN LLAMAS**

Neal salía en ese momento del despacho del Teniente Galloway que le había indagado sobre sus sentimientos sobre Marielle… El le había dicho que si, que la amaba demasiado, pero que no estaba seguro de cuales eran los sentimientos de ella por él.

Se dirigió al gimnasio a hacer algo de ejercicio para la noche que le esperaba. En el gimnasio se encontró con Craig Maddox y Lee Hemmings, compañeros de trabajo en la oficina de asuntos legales.

-Vaya, llegas temprano, Neal. ¿Es cierto lo que oí?

-¿Qué oíste, Lee?

-Que pronto te unes a la fila de los comprometidos, lobo solitario.

-Es cierto. Se llama Marielle.

-La muchacha que trabaja con el teniente Galloway, esa si que es toda una hembra…- dijo riéndose Lee. - ¿Cómo hiciste para que te hiciera caso?

-Resolvimos el caso de Leilani. Ya saben como terminó.- dijo, quitándose la camisa para ponerse una camiseta de deporte.

-Si, una pena, Carson y Nicholson eran buenas unidades, aunque con malísimas amistades… ese Mc Pherson los manejaba como si fueran títeres.

-Y lo de su esposa, y me duele por que yo en un tiempo salí con ella.- dijo Craig con gesto triste. Si se hubiera casado conmigo, estuviera viva.

-Ya, se como te sientes… ella eligió su camino, cada quien decide como quiere vivir y cómo va a morir. – dijo Lee en las máquinas de pesas- No creo que ella no supiera quién era la bestia con la cual se casó.

-Casi matan a Marielle, la llevo al cráter del Mauna Kea. Gracias a Dios supimos en dónde la habían llevado por que de su casa se llevo un pico y una soga larga. Por eso dimos con ellos. Casi muero cuando la vi en peligro… Amigos míos, me enamoré.

-Y ya era tiempo, lobo solitario, nosotros estamos casados y la verdad no estamos arrepentidos…-dijo Lee con énfasis- Yo me casé en Panamá, y para mi no hay mujer en el mundo que se compare con mi Pilar.

-Y yo.- dijo Craig- María Emma, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… de verdad… La quiero demasiado.

-Paren, que ya me van a poner mal…y quiero estar tranquilo para esta noche…

-¿Qué, vas a sacar a pasear a la detective? No pierdes el tiempo, amigo…

-Ya perdí mucho, la verdad- rió Neal mientras hacia guantes con la pera de boxeo.

-Tu primo atestiguará cuando juzguen a Mallory…

-Si, y espero que haya aprendido la lección – dijo Neal con severidad- Tienes una mujer buena esperándote y los ojos se te van tras una que ni vale la pena… Una tontería que le hubiera costado la vida, si no hubiéramos sido tan tercos… y Mc Pherson no hubiese sido tan imbécil en dejar tantos cabos sueltos.

-En eso tienes razón, amigo…

ENTRETANTO, MARIELLE IBA DE TIENDAS CON LIZMARIE…

-No tienes vestido para esta noche así que tienes que comprarte aunque sea dos… Se que no sales mucho, pero hoy es una noche especial, y los trajes que tienes no son para salidas nocturnas.

-Me voy a sentir incómoda… no seré yo…

-Marielle, tu eres una mujer bella y sexy, no tienes que estar escondiendo tu figura detrás de pantalones caqui y camisas de hombre…

-Está bien tu ganas… creo que difícilmente me quitan hoy las manos de encima…

-Recuerdas lo que te dije de las alas doradas y el uniforme blanco…

-Y recuerda que a mi no es cualquier hombre que me marea, me marea el que le permito que lo haga… de lo contrario, no.

Al llegar a la atelier de Madame Dassin, que era la modista que le cosía a Lizmarie cuando tenia que ir a una fiesta, aún Marielle se resistía..

-Sigues empeñada en tu intento por sofisticarme…

-Neal seguramente va a ir como te dije, dispuesto a deslumbrarte, asi que tú tienes que deslumbrarlo a él. Y por el maquillaje no te preocupes, yo te maquillo. Ya imagino verlo, con sus zapatos blancos, su uniforme y sus condecoraciones y esas alas doradas… su kepis… ay chica, mejor se daña.

Entraron al atelier de la modista que recibió a las dos chicas, encantada de verlas y poder servirles

-Bonjour, mon ami – dijo la señora por todo saludo- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Hola, madame Dassin, le traigo a una nueva cliente. La detective Marielle Rubattino, mi amiga,

-Bonjour, Marielle- dijo la señora tendiéndole la mano- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias, madame, tengo una velada nocturna hoy, y no tengo idea que ponerme…

-¿Dónde va a ser esa velada?

-En el club de oficiales de la base Schofield… Va una orquesta nueva a tocar allí y me invitaron.

-Creo que tengo algo justamente para ti… Hace un par de semanas me encargaron este traje, pero la que lo pidió no lo quiso después de que lo confeccioné, así que lo voy a vender. Mídetelo a ver si te queda, la chica es casi de tu talla.

Marielle se lo puso. Y le quedó muy bien. Era corto, por que ella no era muy alta, así que podía bailar con él. Y era un color que le resaltaba su moreno físico.

-Trés bien- dijo la modista… Con los zapatos adecuados, serás la reina de la fiesta, querida… Me imagino que la cita es con algún guapo oficial de marina…

-Si supiera… - dijo Lizmarie divertida… -¿Conoce al coronel Neal Legan?

-Si, es el suspiro de todas las chicas aquí en Honolulu… se mueren por que el las mire tan solo una vez... Si es con el que vas a salir, debes ir deslumbrante… Y me parece que tengo otra opción mucho más sofisticada…

-¿Qué te parece éste? Te va más para la invitación que te hicieron… Además con este si que lo deslumbrarás….Mídetelo, tampoco lo quisieron cuando lo confeccioné. Además la chica para la que lo confeccioné estaba encinta en ese tiempo y cuando fue a medírselo ya no le quedaba.

Marielle se lo midió… Lizmarie puso los ojos en blanco… Su amiga estaba hermosa con ese traje, más que con el otro.

-Me lo llevo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Dame ciento cincuenta por él… costaba cuatrocientos, pero como Lizi es cliente de la casa, te voy a cobrar solo eso.

Marielle sacó el dinero. Había ido al banco a sacar parte de sus ahorros, para poder comprarlo…

AL SALIR DEL ATELIER DE MADAME DASSIN…

Marielle sentía que le dolían los ciento cincuenta dólares que había pagado por el traje.

-No te pongas así, sabes que necesitabas ese traje… El otro lo puedes abonar si cuesta la mitad.

-No soy de estar comprándome lujos… Lizmarie… yo no salgo casi…

-Ya era hora de que salieras… No todo es trabajo, trabajo, trabajo... Además hoy es una noche decisiva…

-No me lo recuerdes… son las doce del día y ni siquiera se que voy a decirle… me temo que voy a hacer el ridículo…

-¿Y tu crees que él esta muy tranquilo? A pesar de tenerlas como se dice por allí, a patadas por él, también tiene su timidez… Recuerda, Candy era tan independiente y fuerte como tú, y no la pudo conquistar, contigo es más fácil por que tu sí lo quieres.

-Con toda mi alma… - dijo Marielle

-Ya tiene la mitad del camino andado, eres una chica que le hace frente a los desafíos… por que echarte para atrás ahora…que ya casi lo tienes en tus manos…

-Tienes razón… debo pensar en lo que le voy a decir… aunque no sé si pueda…

Neal por su parte, salía del gimnasio un par de horas después, sudado y con los minutos contados para llegar a su casa, afeitarse, bañarse, y arreglarse para ir a buscar a Marielle. Había pasado también por la joyería a comprar algo para ella, algo que simbolizara que ellos estaban por comprometerse.

Dio vueltas por las joyerías cercanas a la calle del Hotel cuando en una de ellas vio algo que le llamó la atención… Un precioso collar de exóticas perlas negras… imagino verlo en el cuello de Marielle... Y sin más, entro a la joyería para comprarlo…

El dueño de la joyería, un judío alemán establecido en Honolulu, desde la Primera Guerra, lo atendió a cuerpo de Rey.

-En que puedo servirlo… Herr Kommandant…

-¿Puede mostrarme ese collar de perlas que tiene en la vitrina?

-No faltaba más, enseguida se lo traigo…

Neal miró también los anillos de compromiso…Habían modelos hermosos, pero eso lo compraría después de hablar con quienes tenia que hablar… Hablaría con la tía abuela, con su padre, con Albert, que estaba destacado en Washington D,C, haría lo posible que en esos tres días de permiso que pediría, arreglar todo para que no hubieran problemas. A Eliza le escribiría un telegrama, y si se oponía, peor para ella. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Marielle por nada del mundo. Las noches de soledad, los duros entrenamientos en Annapolis, la disciplina, lo convirtieron en otro hombre.

-Aquí tiene, Herr Kommandant… - Y le mostró un hermoso collar de perlas negras… -Son perlas traídas de las costas de Malasia… raras y exóticas que harán las delicias de su esposa…

-No se trata de mi esposa, no soy casado… Se trata de que esta noche voy a proponerle a una chica que sea mi novia…

-Este será el regalo perfecto…

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Novecientos dólares… Herr Kommandant.

-Lo compro… - y saco su billetera para pagar el collar, el judío al ver el dinero, le brillaron los ojos… Ese collar había estado por meses en ese lugar y nadie lo había querido comprar. Muy especial tenia que ser esa dama para que el comprara ese collar.

Se lo pusieron en un estuche de terciopelo azul… con una cama de satén blanca. Satisfecho con su compra salió de la joyería…

La orquesta que iba a tocar junto con la de Glenn Miller era una orquesta hispanoamericana de moda en aquellos tiempos, y un trío de guitarras, el club iba a estar lleno por que era una música de moda en aquella época, era la Billo's Caracas Boys. Y el cantante que presentarían era Felipe Pirela. Ya Neal lo había escuchado, y bastante cuando estaba entrenando en Annapolis. Siempre lo escuchaban tarareando "El Malquerido", el trío de guitarras que se presentaría eran Los Panchos, quienes cantaban unas rancheras hermosas, que a él también le gustaban… presentía que esa noche seria importante para ambos… con todos los músicos que habían. Con Glenn Miller cantaría Nat King Cole.

Llegó a su casa contento y se metió al baño a afeitarse y bañarse para ir a buscar a Marielle

Marielle por su parte, se dejo arreglar por Lizmarie, que parecía niña jugando a las muñecas… En menos de tres horas la transformó, de una mujer sencilla a una mujer bella, sensual y sofisticada.

-Mírate en el espejo, yo creo que ni tu misma te vas a conocer después de esto…

Marielle se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero, y de verdad, no se reconoció.

-Liz, esta… esta no soy yo.

-Sigues siendo tú, solo que saqué esa belleza escondida que nunca quieres que se vea… esta noche es especial… vas a salir con el hombre que amas… no puedes salir con caquis y chaqueta… El seguramente vendrá con uniforme de gala…

-Ya debo vestirme… ¿Me compraste el perfume que te dije?

-Si… ponte un poco detrás de las orejas, en el cuello, las muñecas y entre el busto… además en las corvas…

-Estoy nerviosa… ni siquiera sé que le voy a decir…

-No te preocupes, quizás el único que hable va a ser él.

En ese momento, Neal se estaba mirando al espejo… vestido con su uniforme de gala. Estaba realmente irresistible con ese uniforme blanco y sus alas doradas en el pecho, junto a sus grados y condecoraciones… miro sus zapatos, inmaculados, y su kepis… Suspiró

-Llegó la hora de la verdad, Neal Legan… Pasaste por el rechazo una vez, no creo que vuelvas a pasar dos. Apuesta por el amor y por tu felicidad…

Se puso el kepis y salio de su casa con paso elástico, y abordo su auto. Unas cuantas muchachas que pasaban se detuvieron involuntariamente a verlo…y eso le dio confianza… Estaba atractivo y lo sabía… Recorrió nuevamente el camino que había hecho tantas veces cuando estaban investigando el caso de Leilani… pero esta vez para algo más importante…

Llegó a casa de Marielle…. Las luces estaban encendidas, quería decir que lo esperaba.

-Ya llegó tu príncipe, Marielle- dijo Lizmarie entusiasmada… -Apúrate que ya se baja del auto…

-Ya estoy lista… - dijo con voz casi quebrada por la emoción.

Neal bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de Marielle. Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado antes de llegar a la casa de la chica. Tocó el timbre

-Abre, por Dios…

-Lizi, quédate…

-No, sería quedar entre ustedes como violinista, no, esta noche es tuya y del coronel… así que usted abre su puerta…

-Está bien…

Marielle con un suspiro, abrió la puerta, y no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos… ante ella estaba Neal Legan, con su uniforme de gala de la Marina… casi quedó sin habla… si la primera vez, que lo vio, le llamo la atención, ahora, con ese uniforme blanco, que llevaba con tanta prestancia, estaba irresistible…

-Neal…

-Estas…bellísima- dijo al mirarla con ese traje azul claro con negro… -Era un traje para enamorar a cualquiera, la había visto con caquis, zapatos mocasines, y blusa camisera, sin maquillaje apenas… la que tenia frente a él era una mujer hermosa, sensual, provocativa… mucho más que Candy.

-Pasa, solo me falta recoger mi cartera.

-Toma- dijo extendiendo el ramo de rosas- son para ti…

-¡Gracias! ¡Están preciosas! Las pondré en un jarrón…- Y las tomo, llevándoselas hacia la cocina para ponerlas en un jarrón

Neal entro en la casa… y miró a su alrededor… la primera vez que entró fue cuando le dispararon días antes de descubrir quien había matado a Leilani y a los otros… Ahora entraba para otra cosa…

Marielle tomó una pequeña cartera de satén negro que había comprado a juego con el traje… En ese momento Neal se acercó a ella por detrás…

-Compre algo para ti… - y sacó el collar del estuche que llevaba…Ante los ojos de Marielle, apareció el más hermoso collar de perlas negras que había podido imaginar…

-¡Oh, Neal! ¡Es hermoso!- dijo cuando vio que el lo abrochaba en su cuello…

-Nada es demasiado para ti…-dijo Neal mirando el collar en el cuello de la mujer que amaba… ¿Nos vamos?

-Si…

Salieron de la casa, Neal se sentía orgulloso de llevar a una mujer tan hermosa al Club de Oficiales…De seguro sería la envidia de todos los oficiales que estuvieran allí. Lastima que el Almirante Haines no lo vería… pero se hizo justicia después de todo…

Llegaron al club, no habían comenzado y los músicos empezaban a acomodarse para dar inicio a la función… Neal en todo momento estuvo pendiente de su guapa acompañante… Y comenzó la función… La orquesta invitada no solamente llevo a Felipe Pirela, sino a Tito Rodríguez…quien canto la canción que estaba tan en moda en aquellos tiempos

Tiemblas, cada vez que me ves, yo sé que tiemblas

No hay misterio de ti que yo no entienda

Porque tratas de ocultar que yo soy parte de ti

Vives, esperando un amor, que no recibes

Sin que llegue la dicha, que persigues

Y es cosa, muy natural, que tú te acuerdes de mí.

Hubo un adiós, que no derrotó al corazón

Igual que una raíz mí presencia quedó

Se que en tu vida, un día mandó la razón

Y no, no se escapó del ayer, tu corazón

Y por eso, tiemblas, cada vez que me ves,

Yo se que tiemblas, no hay misterio de ti

Que yo no entienda, porque tratas de ocultar

Que yo soy parte de ti.

Hubo un adiós, que no derrotó al corazón

Igual que una raíz mí presencia quedó

Se que en tu vida, un día mandó la razón

Pero no, no se escapó del ayer, tu corazón

Y por eso, tiemblas, cada vez que me ves,

Yo sé que tiemblas, no hay misterio de ti

Que yo no entienda, porque tratas de ocultar

Que yo soy parte de ti.

Al ver como brillaban sus ojos al escuchar esa canción… recordó el tiroteo, lo del cráter… si, temblaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca… y temblaría más si algún día estaba en sus brazos…

Al terminar la canción, entro la orquesta de Glenn Miller… Empezaron a tocar Where is the love… y en ese momento Neal le dijo.

-¿Bailamos?

-Encantada… creí que no lo dirías…

Ya en la pista, el le rodeo la cintura con un brazo. Al rato se unieron al resto de las parejas que estaban en el Club…

Marielle temblaba… sentirlo tan cerca, saberlo tan suyo… sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele… Tenia razón Lizmarie, se había arreglado para el amor de su vida… para el hombre que amaba… aunque en ese momento no supiera como se lo iba a decir… se sentía como una colegiala de secundaria que se cita con su primer amor.

Por su parte, Neal se sentía en las nubes, al llevarla de ese modo… sentía su perfume, su calor, y sentía como temblaba… imagino que así temblaría cuando se hubieran casado y la hiciese su mujer… la amaba…

-¿Aprieto mucho?- murmuró sensual.

-No, está bien así…- dijo Marielle con voz temblorosa.

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Neal - Algo, que puede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, mi amor…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Te amo… Me enamoré de ti… pensé que no volvería a enamorarme después de lo de Candy, es más, mis compañeros pensaban que sería un lobo solitario para siempre…pero…apareciste tú… e hiciste renacer la ilusión y las ganas de vivir… en mi corazón… solo que no sé que tanto significo yo para ti…

-Neal… yo he estado todo el día pensando que te iba a decir cuando me dijeras esto… ha pasado por mi mente todo, desde el día que nos conocimos hasta el día que me fuiste a rescatar al volcán… incluso los tiroteos… antes los hombres no significaban gran cosa para mí, es más, le decía a mi jefe que prefería la compañía de un libro a la de un hombre… pero al aparecer en mi vida , me volteaste la vida al revés… no se que tanto te afecto aquel rechazo, pero si se una cosa… yo no soy ella. Y si, te amo… eres perfectamente correspondido…

Marielle se permitió hacer algo que en aquellos tiempos, era considerado un atrevimiento, y que no estaba bien visto entre muchachas decentes, pero era lo que su corazón le dictaba que hiciera, se estrechó suavemente contra el y le busco los labios, rodeando su cuello con los brazos… fue algo tierno, que a Neal se le antojo sensual y demasiado erótico para resistirse… Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, y la beso apasionadamente…

ENTRETANTO EN CASA DE MARIELLE

Lizmarie rezaba para que ellos se decidieran por fin a afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos… Ya eran casi las doce de la noche… Y el baile seria hasta las dos de la mañana…

EN EL CLUB DE OFICIALES…

Habían bailado varias piezas más, Neal esperaba poder decirle que saldría al día siguiente en vuelo charter para Chicago para hablar con su familia.

-Mañana salgo para Chicago, voy a hablar con mi familia sobre ti…Con mi padre no tengo problemas… Y yo a mi madre no pienso pedirle permiso. Pero si a la tía Elroy y a William, por eso voy también a Washington, para ponerlo en antecedentes…

-¿Crees que tu familia se oponga?

-Con mi padre yo sé que cuento, mi madre en este caso, no cuenta, ya que si fuera por ella jamás hubiera entrado a la Marina, y sería el mismo júnior despreciable que te conté que era… no pienso pedirle permiso a quien ni siquiera se preocupó por corregirme. A la tía abuela si, y al tío William… no me acostumbro a llamarlo tío abuelo, siendo un hombre casi de mi misma edad. Y a él si tengo que pedirle consentimiento. Con Candy no tengo problema, por que ambas son mujeres que trabajan, aunque son distintas carreras, se llevaran bien, y con Annie también, ya que ella también trabaja. Te adoraran apenas te conozcan… tanto como yo.

-Te amo, mi amor… - dijo abrazándolo.

-Sueño con el día que nos casemos y pueda hacerte mi mujer…- dijo en tono apasionado Neal, haciendo ruborizar a Marielle.

-El jefe te dijo que yo no tengo experiencia en amores…

-Yo no te la estoy exigiendo. Me gusta adiestrar para luego disfrutar… Es hermoso saber que la mujer que amas no sabe de las caricias de otro hombre, solo de las tuyas... No me molesta que seas virgen, antes al contrario, me encanta.

-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?

-A primera hora… debo estar en Lakewood a las siete, para poder ver a la tia Elroy. Y luego dirigirme a las oficinas donde trabaja mi padre… en la tarde voy a Washington, a la Secretaria del Departamento de Defensa, para ver a William, confío que en la tarde estoy de regreso.

-Es un viaje relámpago.

-Es día y medio de permiso el que me dan, para hacer esto, yo quería tres días, así no andaba tan apresurado, pero tú sabes como son ellos…

-El teniente Galloway me dio casi cinco días libres… para descansar, dice que la oficina no se va a caer sin mí.

-Buen hombre el teniente… -dijo mirando la luna llena- Mi amor… me duele tener que dejarte sola ahora…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien… se trata de tu familia, y debes decirles lo nuestro… Todo saldrá bien…no te preocupes…

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez tiernamente… y ella rodeo el cuerpo del hombre con sus brazos… afuera la luna brillaba…

Neal va hacia Chicago a hablar con su familia sobre Marielle, seguro de que aprobarán su elección… se cierra el círculo del caso Haines… Flammy aun no se ha enterado de que emparentara con la familia de Candy, ¿Cuál será su reacción al saberlo? En el siguiente capítulo, vientos de guerra se aproximan… y pronto Candy, Annie y Flammy seran enviadas al frente de guerra en un batallón sanitario…. Se llevará una sorpresa en el camino… alguien que no esperaban ver tan cambiada…

Hola: Les entrego el capitulo seis de EL SECRETO… para reviews, tomatazos, felicitaciones y demás… escribir a Carla_ Gracias Jana, Luisy, Lorena por sus comentarios, espero sus reviews… Iurisangel.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII **

**VIENTOS DE GUERRA **

En el hospital Santa Juana todo es agitación, el Presidente de la Cruz Roja Internacional Monsieur Henry Dunant llegaría a las instalaciones ese día. Era la fecha en que se sabrían quienes partirían al frente en los batallones sanitarios… a los diferentes escenarios de la guerra…

Candy estaba en el salón de descanso, después de un turno de casi doce horas… y estaba tomando una taza de café cuando…llegó Flammy con un papel en la mano.

-Vienes pálida, ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, acabo de recibir un telegrama de Hawai. Mi hermana Marielle se acaba de comprometer para casarse…

-¡Qué bien! ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que voy a ser pariente lejana tuya?

-Un momento… dijo Annie…-No será quien estoy imaginando….¿O sí?

-Si, se trata de Neal, o mejor dicho… el coronel Neal Legan. Marina de los Estados Unidos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Y pensar que nadie creía que había cambiado, cuando llego a Lakewood de la academia militar de Annapolis, nadie creía que el hubiera cambiado tanto… no se quedó mucho tiempo, al día siguiente, el se iba a enrolar en la Marina. O lo iban a enrolar, por que el padre de él se lo llevó al día siguiente… Estaba cambiadísimo. Luego de los entrenamientos lo enviaron a Hawai a los cuarteles de Schofield… Lo capacitaron como piloto. Y según tengo entendido, ya se gano sus alas.

-Si, me alegro por él. –Dijo Annie, tomando su café…-Su padre actuó así desesperado ya por el mal comportamiento de Neal y el de Eliza tomó medidas drásticas. Eso de enviarlo a Annapolis, donde el que entra o se endereza por sí solo, o lo enderezan a la fuerza, fue una declaración de rebeldía… Y luego enviar a Eliza a Italia a un internado católico… eso acabo de confirmar que sentirse acorralado es lo peor que hay.

-Y les sirvió… - dijo Flammy- Si Neal no hubiera cambiado, no lo dejo casarse con mi hermana… y menos mi hermana mayor, que es tan independiente y fuerte… Lo único que no me gusta es esa profesión que tiene… eso de ser policía me pone los pelos de punta…

-A quién no, Flammy, Rebeca es novia de uno que trabaja en uno de los precintos aquí en Lakewood, y se encomienda a todos los santos cuando el tiene que salir de ronda. Esa no es vida… pero tu hermana sabe como hacer las cosas.

-En eso tienes razón, yo estaba en la escuela de enfermeras cuando ella entró a la Academia de Policía... papá todavía estaba vivo… ella fue quien levanto el cadáver de papá cuando sufrió aquel infarto… Siempre fue fuerte y le gustaban los riesgos…papá decía que ella debió ser varón, en vez de niña, pero igual nos quería…

-Bueno, me alegra saber que mi hermana encontró el amor de su vida… yo tal vez nunca lo encuentre- los ojos de Flammy se ensombrecieron con tristeza… y Candy se acercó a ella…

-Valor, Flammy, Jake Morgan no merece una lágrima tuya, después del trato tan miserable que te dio… Hombres hay muchos…

-Lo sé, Candy… yo amaba a Jake, lo que menos imaginé era que se encamaría con esa mujer… que se casó con el señor Walken por dinero, que no por amor... Según lo que se cuenta, es una mujer que hace que todos los hombres babeen por ella, tiene más sabiduría horizontal que tu y yo, juntas… y yo no estaba dispuesta a acostarme con él antes de casarme.

-De modo que era eso…

-Si. Ella, cuando el señor Walken enfermó, como no podía estar sin hombre, escogía los enfermeros que lo atendieran, siempre eran hombres guapos, que hubieran servido en el ejército o en la Marina y que no fueran homosexuales… y ya te puedes imaginar por que hacia énfasis en el último requisito…

-Era indispensable, si ya el marido por su paraplejia no podía satisfacerla… ellos ocupaban su lugar… no era tonta…- dijo Annie, que conocía la historia de labios de su madre… - Y se aseguró que su entretenimiento no le faltara… si que era viva…

-Cuando murió, como además de su abogado, era su piloto personal, cuando fueron a regar sus cenizas en donde les indicó que hicieran, se lo llevo a su casa y allí los encontré… entre las sábanas… el intento explicarme, pero no lo dejé… Luego supe, que se casaron en una ceremonia privada y de prisa, por que ella quedó embarazada después de aquello.

-Nunca nos contaste nada de esto…

-Hasta ahora me siento con ganas de hablar de lo de Jake. Ya no me duele tanto… Aunque todavía me duele.

-Con razón tenias ese carácter tan fuerte….-dijo Candy- No te culpo, cada quien supera su dolor como puede… - dijo con tristeza, recordando a Terry.

-No supe entender que tú estabas cargando la misma cruz que yo. –Dijo Flammy- Te juzgue sin saber que estabas pasando por una cosa igual. Sentí tanta vergüenza cuando lo supe…

-No te apures, Flammy, estaremos juntas para ayudarnos…- dijo Annie echándole un brazo encima a la contrita muchacha.

En ese momento una ordenanza llegó a avisarles que las requerían en el despacho de Mary Jane.

-¿Para qué nos llamarán?

-¿Será que nos vamos al frente?

-No nos adelantemos…el señor Dunant es el que escogerá.

-No será extraño que nos mande al frente.

Llegaron al despacho de Mary Jane…Ella tenía los expedientes de Candy White Andrew, de Annie Britter, Patricia O'Brien, y Fiammarella Hamilton, el señor Dunant estaba leyendo atentamente los expedientes de las chicas…

-¿Y bien, señor Dunant?

-He leído estos expedientes y los considero excelentes. Están perfectos para que vayan en el batallón sanitario que saldrá para París dentro de tres semanas… por el momento será un entrenamiento para luego enviarlas a Alemania.

-Entonces las enviaran a la Salpetriére?

-Si. Allí tomaran un curso para atender heridos en la guerra…Después se les reasignará a un hospital en Alemania.

-¿Todas?

-Todas. Chicas, tendrán la oportunidad de servir a su patria, aunque no sean soldados…

Patricia quedó congelada, ir a Alemania, el lugar donde Stear encontró la muerte… era demasiado para ella… pero debía ir, a Candy le había costado mucho sacarla del marasmo en el que se encontraba…

Flammy no lo podía creer, la oportunidad de su vida, el non plus ultra de sus aspiraciones como enfermera… Candy también estaba contenta, por que se sentiría útil a su patria…

-Vamos a ir a Francia…-dijo Candy con alegría- Tendremos la oportunidad de servir a nuestra patria…

EN LAKEWOOD…

La tía Elroy estaba contenta, había recibido un telegrama de Hawai. Neal venia por un par de horas, y necesitaba hablar con ella de algo urgente.

Desde el fallido compromiso con Candy, la aparición del tío abuelo William y la tarde en que el padre de Neal se lo llevó para Annapolis entre berrinches y gritos… habían pasado casi diez años… Neal había cumplido apenas la mayoría de edad… Luego lo de Eliza, a los pocos días. Diez años de no ver a su nieto… La última vez que lo vio, recién salido de la academia militar fue solo por unas horas antes de salir para el entrenamiento en la Marina.

Había cambiado tanto, del jovencito díscolo, respondón, malcriado y cruel, no quedaba ni el rastro, dando paso a un hombre maduro, recio, de buenos modales y trato correcto, hasta su manera de caminar había tenido un cambio sorprendente. Los años en la academia y luego en la Marina lo habían formado como hombre y como ser humano. Cuando censuró que Candy hubiera elegido la profesión que eligió, el la defendió, diciendo que el dinero se terminaba, y si no se tenían recursos para enfrentarse a la vida, se verían en un serio aprieto. Y que lamentaba que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta tarde, con ellos, pero que ahora, al mirar atrás se sentía contento de haber pasado por todo aquello. Que de prestigio y de glamour no se vivía. Y que el había encontrado un sentido a su vida, estando en la Marina, y que seguiría trabajando dentro de ella hasta que ya sus facultades no le dieran para hacerlo.

Sabia también, que ahora que estaba en la Marina, admiradoras no le faltarían tanto en la alta sociedad como en la clase trabajadora, pero se dio cuenta que entre su círculo no había nadie que le interesara. Ya no eran mujeres para que el las considerara como esposas. Estaba segura de que escogería a alguien muy parecido a Candy. Y se alegraba, por que después de lo que hizo su padre con él, ninguna le parecía digna de ser la esposa de su nieto. Las hallaba demasiado frívolas e interesadas en la fortuna de su nieto.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos la llegada de un automóvil. Era Neal, que acababa de llegar. George salio a recibirlo… Neal iba con uniforme caqui y sus condecoraciones y grados.

-Buenos días señor Legan, o debo decir coronel.

-Buenos días, George… de las dos formas está bien… ¿Cómo está todo por acá?

-Hasta el momento, bien… extrañando a todos, esta casa se ha quedado tan sola con la partida de ustedes al teatro de la guerra.

-Son tiempos difíciles, George… para todos… ¿Y la tía abuela?

-Lo espera en la biblioteca, está impaciente por verlo.

George estaba asombrado de verlo… con su uniforme, parecía que toda la vida hubiera sido un uniformado. Se había adaptado a la vida del ejército…

La tía abuela al verlo llegar, sonrió… estaba tan guapo con su uniforme de marino, y sobre todo, había cambiado tanto en sus maneras y trato.

-Hola, tía abuela- se acerca y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Hijo, me alegra que estés aquí, desde el día en que te enrolaste solo se de ti por carta y telegrama.

-Tía, son tiempos difíciles, y el trabajo es tanto que no me deja ni descansar, pero me gusta. El viaje que hice es por un asunto importante para mí… vengo a pedir permiso para casarme.

-¿Tienes novia?

-Es un asunto muy largo de contar, tía. –Al ver la cara de alarma de la anciana, que imaginaba que Neal habría hecho algo malo- No te preocupes, no es lo que estás pensando. Resulta que Archie se metió en un lío sin querer. Tú sabes que cuando uno esta lejos de la familia, de los afectos y sobre todo de la mujer que uno ama, corre riesgo de meterse en líos, y fue lo que le pasó a él.

-Cuéntamelo todo…

-Archie empezó a salir con una mujer casada. Gracias a Dios, la cosa no pasó a mayores, pero era una mujer que no solo no respetaba a su marido, sino que se involucraba con todo el que se le ponía a tiro. Incluso le gustaba que cuando iba al club de oficiales, todos quedaran peleando por sus favores…parece que hubo uno que no se pudo quitar de encima, tuvieron relaciones sexuales y ella quedó encinta… para colmo de males era la esposa de un Almirante que fue mi jefe en un tiempo atrás. El tipo cuando lo supo, la golpeo, y la dejó abandonada en un sembradío de piñas, allí la violaron entre cuatro, y la dejaron muerta. Todo apuntaba a que Archie era el culpable, el me pidió que lo ayudara y yo tuve que intervenir.

-¿Cómo está el? ¿Está preso?

-No está preso, tía. Pudimos demostrar que él no fue quien la asesinó. Me comisionaron para que ayudara en la investigación de la Policía. Allí conocí a la que es ahora mi novia. Se llama Marielle Hamilton. Es la hermana mayor de Flammy, compañera de trabajo de Candy. Ella es detective en el Departamento de Policía de Honolulu. Entre los dos pudimos descubrir al verdadero asesino, que por rencillas personales quiso involucrar a Archie en este asunto.

-¿Y el asesino…? ¿Quién es?

-Era el teniente Frank Mc Pherson, el era casado, pero su esposa no podía darle hijos… era un tipo violento y malvado que manipulaba a todos a su antojo, y con un gran resentimiento personal tanto hacia el almirante como hacia Archie. Cuando supo que estábamos sobre él, empezó a atentar contra la vida de todos, incluyendo la mía. A sus cómplices los azotó con un látigo hasta matarlos, asesinó al Almirante Haines, acomodando las cosas a su manera, para que pareciese un suicidio… y de ultimo, secuestro a Marielle y la llevo al volcán Mauna Kea para despeñarla desde ahí. Pero pude rescatarla con ayuda del jefe del Departamento.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Bueno, es morena, cabello negro, ojos chocolates, usa poco maquillaje, casi siempre anda vestida para trabajar, pantalón caqui, blusas color pastel, mocasines, un policía completo. Pero, cuando se viste para una fiesta…dijo recordando la noche anterior… es una princesa de cuento de hadas.

-¿Es bonita?

-Mucho, pero lo mas hermoso es su corazón y su forma de ser… tía, yo se que he cambiado mucho, y que tal vez usted tenga otro tipo de miras para mí, pero yo estoy enamorado de esta mujer… es el amor de mi vida, y me quiero casar con ella. Lo de Candy fue un capricho de niño malcriado, acostumbrado a imponer su voluntad, esto es algo diferente. Se que tal vez no le guste tener en la familia tantas mujeres que trabajen, pero se que ella es digna no solo de llevar mi apellido sino de formar parte del clan Andrew.

-¿Podrías traerla un día para conversar? Me has hablado tan bien de ella, que deseo conocerla. Ya con el hecho de ser hermana de una amiga de Candy tiene parte del camino andado. Y me felicito, por que hace un rato pensaba que cuando regresaras a la vida civil, cosa que dudo, por que te gusta mucho tu uniforme… no iba a hallar entre las niñas de sociedad, ninguna que pudiera considerar apta para ser tu esposa, y no me equivoqué, elegiste por ti mismo.

-En cuanto a su pasado, ya me ocupe de investigar, casi desde el primer día que la conocí. Su pasado está limpio. No hubo amores anteriores, hasta el día que la conocí, no pensaba ni en casarse. Decía que para un marido, prefería un libro. Pero como dice el refrán… "el hombre propone y Dios dispone." Aparecí y le volteé la vida al revés.

La tía abuela sonrió. De modo que era una chica instruida… valdría la pena conocerla…

-Antes de que las cosas se pongan difíciles, y no se pueda viajar, tráela. Deseo conversar con ella, antes de arreglar las cosas para anunciar el compromiso de ustedes. Ve comprando la sortija.

-Entonces, la apruebas…

-Si, hijo. La apruebo. Mejor elección no hubiera hecho yo. Si eres feliz con ella… yo soy feliz. La que me preocupa un poco, es tu madre.

-Si, lo sé, desde que se separó de papá, es muy poco lo que se de ella.

-Hasta donde sé, están en papeleo para divorciarse. Nunca le perdonará lo que hizo con ustedes.

-Mi madre no comprende que lo que hizo papá, estuvo bien hecho. Al menos por mí. No creo que hubiera preferido un hijo vicioso a un hijo convertido en un hombre de bien, honesto y trabajador. Y si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas.

-Sarah está saliendo ahora con un tipo que le presentaron sus familiares en Hyannis Port, dice que está emparentado con los Kennedy. Por eso es que ha presentado la demanda de divorcio.

-Es una pena… pero qué se va a hacer. Ella eligió su camino. ¿Qué se sabe de Eliza?

-Ya me escribió desde Bologna, dice que está por graduarse ya. No me dijo de qué, pero dice que cuando regrese, si es que no la envían al frente, como me dijo, nos daremos cuenta que profesión escogió. Preguntó por ti, y se alegro de saber que estás bien. Preguntó por Candy, lo cual me pareció extraño y por Annie y los demás.

-No pienso pedir consentimiento a mamá para casarme, tengo mis razones, cuando debió corregirme, no lo hizo, y no le importo que yo tomase mal camino, por estar pendiente de la posición social y el status, si no acepta a mi esposa, peor para ella. Y lo mismo digo con mi hermana, aunque pienso que ella también entro en razón como yo. Me interesa el consentimiento suyo y el de William. Aun no me acostumbro a llamarlo tío abuelo, siendo casi de mi edad.

-Pero es el patriarca de la familia. Aunque sea un chico de tu edad.

-Tía, debo partir a Washington, ya el sabe que voy a verlo, y a que voy.

-Por mi parte, tienes mi permiso. Ya era tiempo de que hubiera algo de alegría en esta casa, desde lo de Anthony y lo de Stear… ha habido demasiado luto y dolor.

-Me voy, tía… En el próximo permiso, traigo a Marielle para que la conozca. Espero que sea un permiso un poco largo. El permiso que me dieron fue solo de día y medio.

-Dios te bendiga y proteja, hijo. Me has dado hoy una gran alegría… Espero que Archie siga tus pasos y se case con Annie.

-Ya se lo aconsejé antes de que se pongan peor las cosas.

Un rato después un avión charter salía para Washington D.C. Neal iba en él para encontrarse con su tío abuelo en la Secretaría del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos.

-Ya tengo el consentimiento de la tía abuela. Ahora me falta el de William. Por lo menos, ya tengo algo hecho. Luego iré a ver a Candy, antes de que la envíen al frente. Y también a Annie, tengo una carta para ella.

EN WASHINGTON D.C.

Las oficinas del Departamento de Defensa tenían un movimiento inusual a esa hora de la mañana. En uno de los despachos el Coronel William Andrew estaba recibiendo un telegrama del portaviones Tomahawk sobre las operaciones de práctica en el Pacífico Sur.

-Coronel Andrew, el coronel Legan de Asuntos Legales solicita verlo.

-Que pase, cabo Bell. Lo estoy esperando.

-Al momento, señor.

Cuadrándose con un saludo militar, el joven ordenanza salio a buscar a Neal. Al rato, llega acompañado de Neal.

-Déjanos solos, Bell

-A la orden, señor.

Y salio inmediatamente del despacho. Neal se sentó frente a su tío abuelo, extraño para él, ya que eran hombres casi de la misma edad. William tenia treinta y un años, y se había enrolado en la Marina desde los diecinueve, igual que Stear había hecho en la Fuerza Aérea. Intuía que la visita de su sobrino, se trataba de algo importante.

Ya había tenido conocimiento de la indiscreción de Archi y afortunadamente se había andado rápido para evitar que el escándalo pasara a mayores. Y la intervención de Neal se había dado bajo órdenes directas suyas. Lo de ahora, era un asunto diferente.

-Buenos días, Neal. Imagino que es algo importante cuando has hecho el vuelo hasta acá. ¿De qué se trata?

-Vengo a pedir permiso para casarme… tío abuelo.

-¿Tienes novia?- dijo alzando una ceja…-Pensé que después de lo de Candy no te casarías nunca… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Enviarme a trabajar en el caso Haines, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí. Allí conocí a la que es mi novia. Es la hermana de Flammy Hamilton. Marielle.

-Sí, es la detective asignada por el Departamento de Policía de Honolulu para investigar el caso… la conozco. ¿Hablaste con la tía abuela?

-Sí, y me dio su consentimiento. Solo espero tu aprobación.

-¿Es bonita? ¿Te corresponde?

-Sí, y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta…Me ama.

-Tienes el camino andado, entonces… Neal, has cambiado mucho desde que tu padre te envió a la Academia Mlitar de Annapolis, pero veo que te hizo bien entrar en la milicia. Conozco a Flammy, y se que si ella es así, la hermana es otra igual y parecida. Te felicito. En cuanto a mi consentimiento, ya lo tienes. Es hora de que sientes cabeza.

-Gracias William. Sabría que comprenderías.

-Sabes lo que me costó que Candy olvidara a Terry. Desgraciadamente, el eligió su camino. Aunque enferma Susana sigue arrastrándose por la vida, yo creo que es por su marido, y por su hijo.

-¿Es que has sabido algo de ellos?

-El sigue su floreciente carrera en Broadway, pero su esposa solo es entrar y salir de los hospitales. Y más con esa afección cardiaca que se le ha declarado después de dar a luz a su hijo. Hasta el momento, el ha estado con ella.

-Debo irme, solo tengo día y medio de permiso y debo hacer otras cosas antes de regresar a mi puesto.

-¿Vas a ver a Candy?

-Sí. Tengo que entregarle una carta de Archie a Annie y de paso, comunicarles a ellas lo de mi compromiso, y de paso, ver a Flammy para pedirle la mano de su hermana.

-¿Estas apurado, verdad…?

-La verdad, William, sí. Contando con la aprobación tuya y la de la tía abuela, el camino se me hace más fácil. La tía quiere que la traiga en mi próximo permiso. Quiere conocerla.

EN EL HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA…

Un automóvil del ejército llegaba en ese momento, al hospital, causando gran revuelo, y más cuando de él se bajó un oficial de marina, alto, moreno y de ojos marrones, muy apuesto. Casi todas las enfermeras voltearon la cabeza al verlo entrar y dirigirse a la recepción.

-Buenos días oficial, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Soy el coronel Legan, Marina de los Estados Unidos. ¿Se encuentra la enfermera White?

-Si, coronel, llega en buen momento, están arreglando sus cosas para partir hacia París mañana en la mañana. Ha tenido suerte en alcanzarlas. Ya le indico su habitación.

Subio las escaleras que conducían al piso residencia de enfermeras. Esperó en la salita, hasta que salio Candy

-Neal, ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy, acabo de llegar, estoy en Chicago desde esta mañana, fui a ver a la tía abuela y fui a Washington a hablar con William, la siguiente parada antes de irme de nuevo para Hawai era acá. ¿Se encuentra Flammy?

-Si, estamos arreglando nuestras cosas, nos envían a Paris, a tomar un curso para luego enviarnos al frente de guerra. Por cierto, ¿Se arregló lo de Archie?

-Si, por fortuna… No podíamos permitir que él pagara por algo que no hizo. Encontramos al asesino, aunque no se dejo atrapar vivo.

-Murio, entonces.

-Si. Después de haber matado a varias personas… afortunadamente pudimos detenerlo. Casi mata a mi novia.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso?

-Es una larga, larga historia. Por el momento, conténtate con saber que yo estoy muy feliz con ella.

-Me alegro por ti. Ella debe ser una buena mujer, tal como lo es su hermana.

-Si, lo es, y fuerte e independiente, como tú.

-Espero que seas feliz…

En ese momento llega Flammy y Candy se retira para dejarlos solos para que hablen. Annie en ese momento había salido a poner un telegrama a su casa avisando que la enviaban a Francia.

-Coronel Legan. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Mi visita se debe a que vengo a pedirte la mano de tu hermana para casarme con ella.

-Algo de eso me adelanto mi hermana en un telegrama. ¿La amas?

-Con toda mi alma. Con ella deseo formar un hogar, construir una familia. Y se que ella también me ama. Flammy, tal vez mi pasado este pesando mucho, pero es de hombres reconocer que cometimos errores y enmendarlos, en este caso fue mi padre quien me ayudó a hacerlo. Eso ha tenido su costo, por que al no estar de acuerdo mi madre, hoy están separados y a punto de divorciarse, pero me alegro que se tomaron decisiones a tiempo. Hoy, si fuera como antes, jamás me hubieras dejado acercarme a Marielle, pero la historia es muy distinta.

Fllammy miró detenidamente a Neal. Era sincero, además su cambio era notable. Del chico malcriado que Candy le describió, no quedaba nada. Ante ella estaba un militar, apuesto, con una madurez y reciedumbre que le daba un aire muy atractivo. Un hombre en el que se podía confiar en todo momento. El hombre que hacia mucho tiempo faltaba en esa casa, después que el padre de ambas se suicidara.

-Está bien, me has convencido… dile a Mari que tiene mi permiso para casarse contigo, y que te concedo su mano para que se casen. Mi sugerencia, es que lo hagan antes de que te envíen al frente. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Y lo digo por que parto a París mañana.

-Gracias, no te defraudaré, cuñada- dijo abrazándola.

-Hazla feliz, no le rompas el corazón. Ella aunque es mayor que yo, no sabe de amores, ni de desengaños. Quiérela mucho

AL PARTIR NEAL DE NUEVO HACIA HAWAI.

-Bueno… ya todo está listo para partir…

-Así es, mañana en la mañana estaremos en el barco rumbo a Paris.

-No se, pero siento una rara inquietud en cuanto a este viaje…presiento algo raro.

-No estarás presintiendo algo fatal…

-No, -dijo Flammy- No es con ninguna de ustedes, es conmigo, es como si algo me dijera que en Paris va a pasar algo que me va a cambiar la vida.

-Duerme, mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el puerto…

-Buenas noches, Annie.

-Qué descanses, Flammy.

Nuestras protagonistas parten a Francia mañana… pero una de ellas tiene un presentimiento con respecto al viaje… Neal regresa a Hawai con el permiso de la tía abuela, de William y el consentimiento de Flammy, dispuesto a preparar su boda. Pero, en Francia, sucederá un extraño encuentro que volteará la vida de la triste y amargada Flammy al revés.

HOLA:

Agradezco los reviews de todas mis amigas de Albertlovers que están leyendo este fic. Para tomatazos, felicitaciones, zapes, y comentarios, escribir a Carla_ Gracias una vez más… Iurisangel.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII CAPITULO**

**UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO**

Despertaron a las cinco de la mañana, para ir al puerto. El barco en el que se irían era el ESTAMBUL En ese barco iban también médicos que tomarían el curso en París, para luego ser enviados al frente de guerra en batallones sanitarios. Flammy se sentía nerviosa por que era la primera vez que viajaba por mar. Estarían en El Havre dentro de dos días.

-Aquí vamos, quién sabe hasta cuando volveremos a ver este lugar.

-Cierto…- aquí dejo parte de mi familia- dijo Candy.

-Igual yo, - dijo Annie y Patricia asintió con la cabeza.

Al entrar a sus camarotes, no se percataron sobre tres hombres que iban en el barco…en especial uno que estaba observando detenidamente a Flammy.

Era un soldado, de hecho no se podía ver su rango, por que llevaba un jacket negro de la Fuerza Aérea Norteamericana. Cabello y ojos negros, rostro atractivamente varonil y una sonrisa que compraba a cualquiera. Observaba a Flammy desde lejos… y sus ojos brillaron.

El desconocido que miraba a Flammy de aquella manera descarada era el coronel Richard T. Hogan. Era piloto de la Fuerza Aérea, tenia 38 años, un tanto mayor para Flammy que tenía veintitrés. Era soltero y sin hijos, suspiraba por una compañera que le completara. Ver a Flammy con su cabello negro, sus ojos negros y sus lentes, y ese brillo en los ojos, sintió que su corazón latía con más rapidez.

Había tenido muchas chicas, pero ninguna era como esta…Venía observándola desde lejos. Como estaba rodeada de gente, no podía acercarse para conversar, conformándose con observarla de lejos.

Flammy no se había dado cuenta de que era observada, hacia mucho tiempo que no les daba importancia a los hombres, después de lo de Jake, pero este hombre le haría olvidar a Jake y le demostraría que todos los hombres no son iguales.

.Mientras el capitán del barco revisaba sus pasajes, Richard intento acercarse para verla más de cerca. La chica le había impresionado mucho.

Entretanto, Flammy iba rumbo a su camarote… no miraba a nadie, en ese momento, cuando pasaba por el vagón comedor, fue cuando lo vio.

No había reparado en él, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Tal vez aquellos ojos negros, profundos, de mirada apasionada y vehemente, sintió un estremecimiento por dentro. Desde lo de Jake nunca se había vuelto a sentir así. Era como si los hombres volvieran a existir para ella. El desconocido se levanto y fue directo hacia el vagón bar.

-¿Quién será? De hecho parece soldado…

Un tanto intrigada, Flammy fue a ver donde quedaba su camarote. Que seguramente estaría al lado del de las chicas que iban hacia allá.

-¿Qué pasó que te tardaste tanto?

-Nada, acabo de tener un encuentro de lo más extraño.

-No me digas que el "pedante" del Jake está aquí…

-No, no era el. Es otro hombre…

-¿He escuchado bien? ¿Flammy Hamilton fijándose en otro hombre?-dijo Candy divertida…- No puedo creerlo.

-¡Aleluya, aleluya, Aleluya!- canturreo Patricia en son de broma…

-No bromeen con eso… chicas- dijo Flammy esbozando una sonrisa ante las bromas de sus compañeras. –Es un hombre diferente…en verdad…

-¿Cómo es?

-Ante todo, tiene porte de soldado. Parece ser de la Fuerza Aérea. Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos negros. Y un rostro muy atractivo y viril.

-¿Está aquí, en el barco?

-Si. Está aquí. Parece ser que va para alguna misión… O algo así, por que iba con uniforme.

-Sería el que tendría su buen par de minutos observándonos- dijo Annie.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Cuando nos acomodábamos en la popa para despedirnos de los que nos fueron a llevar, lo vi observándonos, mejor dicho, observándote. No te dije nada para que no le fueras a salir con una de las tuyas. Y con mucho interés… además. Parece que te encontró bella, por que no cesaba de mirarte. Aunque lo hallo un poco mayor para ti.

-¿Qué edad le calculas?

-Sus buenos treinta y cinco o cuarenta, más o menos.

-Para tener treinta y cinco años, se conserva de maravilla. –dijo Paty.

-Yo también lo hallo mayor para Flammy, pero esos son los que convienen, no juegan con los sentimientos, a menos que estén acostumbrados a eso.

-Si tan solo supiera como se llama…- dijo Flammy. – Bueno, suficiente de cábalas, estamos rumbo a una misión… no podemos fallar.

-Lo sabemos, la que viniste en estado de conmoción fuiste tú. Eh, y si averiguo, para saber quién es…- dijo Candy con un dejo de travesura.

-No inventes, Candy… la que tiene que hacer eso soy yo.-dijo Flammy.

-Solo quería ayudar… Parece que te agradó el chico.

-Que no es tan chico…Tiene edad para estar casado…

-Tal vez será un alma solitaria, como tú

Richard por su parte no solo era un piloto más, era el jefe de una red de espionaje para los Aliados. En esa red de espionaje estaban muchos soldados norteamericanos presos en cárceles alemanas… y algunos que estaban fuera de ellas, como él. Incluso, era el depositario de un secreto que involucraba a Stear Cornwell

Se dirigió a la sala de radio, seguro de que no lo seguían e hizo un par de comunicaciones…

-Ángel cuatro a Conejo 5.

-Aquí conejo 5, informe…

-La persona de la que me hablaste está en este barco… Necesito nombre para confirmar si está.

-Patricia O'Brien…

-Te confirmo en un par de minutos, déjame acercarme a la lista de los pasajeros… por cierto, viene acompañada de tres chicas más… Sus nombres son Candy White Andrew, Annie Britter y la tercera no conozco su nombre, por que no pude ver el resto de la lista, pero ya lo conseguiré.

-Mantenme informado, y no les quites los ojos de encima…

-Será un placer, conejo 5. 10-4 fuera.

Luego de la escueta comunicación, el hombre salio de la sala de comunicaciones del barco, tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Claro que sería un placer… si iban para el mismo destino que iba él. Esta noche iba a soñar con esos ojos de mirar de fuego… Esa si que era toda una hembra…

Por su parte Flammy, insomne, daba vueltas en la cama, aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa no se apartaban de su mente…

-¿Cómo se llamará? Ni siquiera se su nombre… y ya se me ha metido en la cabeza… Ni Jake me había puesto así. Y es muy varonil… -suspiró- Será que el destino me lo pone enfrente para que me dé una oportunidad…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Estaban en el comedor del barco, desayunando juntas cuando el desconocido apareció, sentándose en una mesa frente a las chicas…Flammy sintió que se le quemaban las mejillas cuando este la miró sin ningún disimulo.

-¿Es ese el desconocido?

-Si, por favor, chicas, sean discretas- suplicó Flammy que estaba con el rostro encendido del rubor…

-Si que es un poco mayor para ti… debe tener casi la edad de George.

-¿George tiene treinta y cinco años?

-Mas o menos – dijo Candy. –No le he preguntado la edad, pero anda por ahí.

-Y es guapo, eso no se lo quita nadie- dijo Annie mirándolo de soslayo. –Debe ser un problema en la base donde este acantonado, si Neal deja a la gente babeando, este debe ser otro tanto.

-Y no te quita los ojos de encima Flammy. Yo creo que acabas de conseguir un admirador…

Fue en ese momento, que Richard escucho el nombre de la chica…Con que te llamas Flammy… pensó… bien… lo recordaré… En ese momento ella volvió la cara hacia donde el estaba… Richard sonrió y le hizo un gesto como de brindar con la taza de café…

-¡Hey! Eso es interés… Creo que tienes un admirador… Flammy, dile adiós a tu vida monacal…

-¡Chicas!- dijo con severidad…-¿Ustedes no saben disimular?

-Oye, si el que no disimula es él…

Y de verdad, Richard no disimulaba que Flammy le atraía intensamente, aunque su misión fuera no quitar el ojo encima de Patricia O'Brien. Sin embargo, había en el grupo de Patricia alguien que averiguaría quién era él.

Candy, no conforme con lo que le dijo Flammy, se acercó al capitán del barco, para saber quien era el guapo desconocido que tan impresionado estaba con Flammy.

-Señor… quisiera saber algo… hay un pasajero en este barco que ha estado observándonos desde que zarpamos….me interesa saber quien es…

-¿Las ha estado molestando?

-No, solo que quisiera saber quién es… es de 1.80 de estatura, cabello negro, ojos negros, porte de soldado, lleva un jacket negro encima del uniforme… y siempre está con un tabaco en la boca.

-Ah, ya se quien es… es el coronel Hogan, su camarote es el 127. Justo al final del pasillo de donde van ustedes… el también va a París, creo que a reunirse con su gente. Su nombre es Richard Terrence.

-Vaya… Me acordaré de decírselo a mi amiga….gracias capitán.

-De nada Miss White.

Candy, con la sensación de que se había metido en lo que no debía, volvió a su habitación, el que ese coronel tuviera como segundo nombre el del hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir la había hecho sentir extraña, y bendijo a Dios por que él no tenia los ojos azules… De haberlos tenido, se hubiera arrojado por la popa del mismo dolor.

Candy regresó al camarote muy pálida, y Annie supo que había averiguado lo que quería…

-Bien, traviesa,.. ¿Quién es el hombre?

-Es coronel de la Fuerza Aérea, se llama Richard Hogan. Y va al mismo destino que nosotras.

-¿Será médico? A veces en la Fuerza Aérea, hay médicos y enfermeras.

-No creo que sea médico… -dijo Candy- y para completar su segundo nombre es…Terrence.

-Otro Terry….como lo sepa Flammy, capaz que le sale huyendo como cucaracha fumigada…

-Por suerte se firma Richard T. Y eso es un alivio… si hubiera sido Terry me tiro por la popa al mar…

-Oye chica, no es para tanto…Terry está muy tranquilo con Susana y tu muriéndote por él… cuando hay tantos que se mueren por ti…

-Tienes razón…El no sufre por mí…

-Es cierto…

La travesía fue tranquila, Richard siguió observando a las chicas, y Candy no sabia que hacer con lo que sabía… pero tenía que decirles a sus compañeras… Y se lo dijo a Patricia.

-Sabes algo… ya se el nombre del hombre que se fijo en Flammy. Es un coronel de la Fuerza Aérea.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Richard Terrence Hogan III, va a reunirse con su gente en París. No es médico.

-Ya es algo… ¿Lo sabe Flammy?

-No. No lo sabe… Y no me atrevo a decírselo, le tiene fobia al nombre de mi ex novio.

-Lo imagino, lo cataloga igual a Jake. Aunque Terruce es bastante reservado para caer en la cochinada que cayó el otro. El nunca se hubiera dejado sorprender en la cama desnudo con otra mujer… conociendo al Duque de Grandchester, no creo que le hubiera aceptado semejante cari limpieza. Hay descarados y descarados…

-De todas formas… se ha fijado en Flammy. Ojala que sea un hombre bueno, no me gustaría que fuera un aprovechado de aquellos que nunca faltan en estos tiempos.

-A mi no me parece de ese tipo de hombre… No se de hombres, por que el único que quise y que todavía quiero, es a Stear, pero tengo la sensación de que es un hombre que no esconde la pasión, si la siente. Tiene más edad que Neal y que William y que hasta el propio Archie. No creo que sea un aprovechado…

Richard seguía radiando las novedades y diciéndole al misterioso personaje definido como Conejo, lo que hacían las chicas.

-Hasta el momento, no se les ha acercado ningún hombre… y eso es bueno… aunque a mi me gustaría acercarme a una de ellas… cambio.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta la misteriosa voz de la radio

-La de los lentes, no vaya a malinterpretar, no es Patricia, es una que parece la mayor de las dos…

-La que le dicen Flammy…

-Si. Me encanta…-dijo Richard con voz apasionada.

-En estos momentos, no es prudente que lo hagas… en París será otro el cantar…pero ahora no.

-Como ordene… seguiré informando- dijo Richard- 10-4

Richard volvió a salir sigilosamente del cuarto de comunicaciones… tenia que seguir en su labor de seguimiento… sin poderse acercar al objeto de su admiración…

-Algún día me acercaré a ti, Flammy…algún día… lo juro…

La llegada del ESTAMBUL se tenía prevista para el viernes a las cinco de la mañana, después de casi cinco días de travesía… y las chicas estaban un tanto inquietas, ya se veían las costas de Inglaterra y Escocia, la tierra de los Andrew.

-Ya pronto llegaremos al Havre… -suspiró Patricia, de ahí al hospital de la Salpetriére. Y le perdemos el rastro al admirador de Flammy.

-No sé pero creo que ese hombre no se va a perder de vista así por así. Si ha venido observándonos ir y venir en este barco todos estos días, es por algo, Candy

sé. Y me intriga… ¿Qué puede interesarle de nosotras?

Lo que nadie se imaginaba, quien era el misterioso personaje al que llamaban Conejo… Y se llevarían una sorpresa tremenda… Un fantasma que regresaba de la tumba, mejor dicho alguien que nunca estuvo muerto…

-Me vas a odiar, amor mío… pero no tenia otra opción… debía fingirme muerto si quería cumplir con esta misión… - decía el fantasmal personaje- Era eso, o que te lastimaran a ti…y eso no podría soportarlo… ojala que cuando sepas la verdad… me entiendas y perdones… esto lo hice por ti y por mi familia…

La misteriosa voz de la radio estaba mirando detrás de una reja… Era el Stalag 17 en Alsen, Austria. Una silueta de hombre se recortaba contra la pared…

Lo sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz de un soldado, con inconfundible acento británico.

-Pensando lejos eh, Stear…

-Si, pensando en la mujer que amo… Cuando sepa la verdad, me va a odiar y con razón.

-Recuerda que cuando aceptamos esa misión era por que sabían que podíamos con ella.

-Lo sé, Blair. No me quedaba otra opción, era esto o que le hicieran daño a Patricia… y eso no lo iba a soportar.

-Jean- Francois está en las mismas… Recuerda que él está casado, a estas alturas, su esposa debe haber dado a luz. Y Harrison también. Los únicos solteros son Richard, Karol y tú.

-Si, aunque te parezca increíble… creo que Richard ya se fijo en alguien…

-¿No será Candy, o si? –preguntó Blair.

-No, y tampoco es Patricia. Se trata de Flammy, una compañera de trabajo en el hospital… Una chica de carácter agrio, me imagino que fue por un desengaño.

-¿Es cierto, que viene tu chica?

-Si, y eso me preocupa mucho… - dijo, frunciendo el ceño- no quería que estuviera en el teatro de la guerra. Suficiente con tres locos en la familia y dos enfermeras…no quería más lío.

-Se te complicó la vida, hermano. Tendrás que decirle a tu chica la verdad… que fingiste estar muerto por estar espiando para tu nación. Y no creo que ella te entienda.

-Es lo que me atormenta. Richard ha radiado todos los días sus quehaceres en el barco… le pedí que no les perdiese pie ni pisada, pero el lo hace por que tiene su propio interés…

-Flammy. Debe ser una chica linda cuando tiene tanto interés.

-Tal vez, ella usa lentes, es muy bella, a pesar de que siempre anda con la cara amarrada, como si estuviera enojada, pero es hermosa…Richard es un poco mayor para ella…

-Si, ya casi esta entrando en los cuarenta… me extraña que siendo como es él y lo mareada que tiene a Helga, no se haya casado. Y si Flammy es como dices… puede que si le guste…

-Me pidió permiso para acercarse a ella, le dije que no era prudente, que cuando arribaran a Paris, hiciera lo que acostumbra, pero que en el barco no.

Los que así hablaban era Blair Norwood piloto de la RAF inglesa y Stear Cornwell, ambos estaban en una misión de espionaje dentro de Alemania. Por eso tuvo que declararse muerto…

Una mañana de noviembre arribaron al puerto del Havre, en Francia, a pocos kilómetros de París. Todos los pasajeros fueron bajando del barco, en el puerto, esperaba el director del Hospital La Salpetriére, en Paris, Dr. Pierre Miterrand y Miss Emilie Bellvin, jefe de enfermeras. Patricia, Annie, Candy y Flammy bajaron del barco junto con cuatro personas más, el doctor James Harrington, junto con dos doctores más. Flammy alzó la mirada y vio que iba bajando el guapo desconocido que había estado pendiente de ellas durante todo el viaje.

-Alli va tu admirador… Seguramente irá a reunirse con su regimiento…

-yo que tú me acerco, y me presento, esto no puede quedarse así.

-El que no arriesga un huevo, no gana un pollo, Flammy.

-Déjenlo así, chicas, por favor, además, ya no hay tiempo. Será para otra ocasión.

Richard en ese momento abordaba un auto que lo llevaría a Paris, Flammy lo miró, de una forma que significaba mucho más que mil palabras…Aquella mirada se clavó en el corazón de Richard, inundando su corazón de esperanzas. Tanto, que siguió con la mirada el rostro de la chica hasta cuando lo perdió de vista…

Candy por su parte, estaba inquieta, desde que salieron del puerto en Nueva York, aquella sensación de que estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante, no la abandonaba. Una noche, antes de que llegaran a Francia, ella no podía dormir, y como era su costumbre, subió a cubierta para ver las estrellas, y respirar aire fresco. Unos minutos después vio al desconocido entrar a la sala de comunicaciones del barco… intrigada lo siguió y escucho lo siguiente…

-Ángel cuatro a conejo 5…

-Aquí Conejo 5, informe

-sigo en la labor de vigilancia que me encomendó, pasado mañana llegamos a El Havre… no hay novedad que comunicar, nadie se les ha acercado, hasta ahora… ni siquiera a la que estoy mirando.

-Perfecto, ángel… cuando llegue a Paris, hospédese cerca de donde ellas van a estar… me interesa saber cuáles son sus movimientos… Y tiene permiso para acercarse a la que le interesa…

-Perfecto, conejo cinco… tengo entendido que van al Hospital La Salpétriere… me hospedare cerca del lugar, intentaré un acercamiento…

-Lo dejo a tu criterio… ángel. 10-4 fuera.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de esconderse…cuando lo vio salir de la sala de comunicaciones y perderse por el pasillo rumbo a su camarote…

-Conejo cinco… ¿Quién es este hombre, en realidad? ¿Por qué nos sigue con tanto interés? - se preguntaba… - Me parece que no es tan sencillo como parece…

Desde esa noche, Candy lo había seguido, con igual resultado… Y ya empezaba a darle miedo esta situación, en tiempos de guerra, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Y no podían confiarse, cuando había espías de Hitler hasta debajo de las piedras… Y tanto interés no podía ser sino por alguna oscura razón que no llegaba a comprender. Por eso, su inquietud.

Lo que ella menos imaginaba era quien estaba detrás de la identidad secreta de Conejo cinco. Ni tampoco que el coronel Hogan tenia un parentesco cercano con alguien relacionado al clan Andrew, cosa que se descubriría tiempo después.

Al llegar a Paris, nadie se había dado cuenta que el auto donde iba el coronel Hogan había seguido al auto donde iban los ocho personajes, hasta llegar al hospital donde tendría lugar la capacitación. Al frente del hospital había diferentes casas de hospedaje y pequeños hoteles donde los que llegaban tanto de provincia como del extranjero podían alojarse y pernoctar a precios bastante suaves para los magros bolsillos de aquella época.

Una de esas pensiones era la de una vieja condesa de los tiempos anteriores a la Revolución Francesa, que se salvo de ser pasto de los hombres del Directorio y de los sanguinarios girondinos y jacobinos. Era la condesa Marianne de Savigny. Ella era nieta de un jurisconsulto famoso en la época de Napoleón, que hizo innumerables leyes que actualmente eran muy usadas en el Derecho Civil Francés. La condesa era amiga de la tía Elroy, desde los tiempos en que cursaron el internado para señoritas en París, y se mostró complacida de brindar alojamiento a Candy y a sus amigas.

La condesa de Savigny, era tía de Bellmarie Walken, nacida Bellmarie Winthrop Minot, quien apenas supo lo ocurrido, no quiso saber más de ella. Ella no era una santa ¡voyons! Pero tampoco era una mujer que andaba arrebatándole el novio a otra mujer. Tenía un sobrino, un duquecito, que buscaba una multimillonaria para poder revivir glorias pasadas, pero la condesa tenía sus propias reglas en cuanto a eso.

-Sebastien-Antoine, no quiero que intentes acercarte a ninguna de las chicas que se van a hospedar aquí, Candy Andrew no está en tu lista de posibles conquistas, ella está prohibida para ti.

-¿Por qué, tía querida?

-Es la hija adoptiva de una muy querida amiga, y para tu información, está comprometida… cuando acabe la guerra ella será la esposa del patriarca de la familia… que te quede eso claro…

-¿Por qué casarla con un viejo que no puede ni levantar las pantuflas del suelo, cuando puede casarse con un hombre que pueda hacerla feliz?

-Sobrino, cuida tus palabras, tú no conoces al patriarca de esa familia…Aunque su presencia sea un misterio, tu deber es respetar. Mientras ellas estén aquí, te abstendrás de intentar conquistar a la hija adoptiva de mi amiga Emily. Todavía me avergüenza la conducta de Bellmarie… a quien tú iniciaste en las artes del amor… si no hubieras hecho eso, pensando que era una rica heredera, ella no hubiera hecho tantas maldades. Y si tengo que enviarte con tus padres de nuevo, antes de que corrompas a la chica Andrew, lo voy a hacer.

Sebastián sabia que su tía no hablaba por hablar… era muy estricta, y como sabia lo que había ocurrido con Bellmarie, por eso le prohibió acercarse a Candy. Para su tía, la amistad estaba por encima de cualquier cosa.

Al registrarse para el curso, Candy vio cuando llegaba el auto donde se había ido aparentemente el coronel Hogan. Se iba a hospedar en el hotel La Rose Rouge. Que quedaba frente a la iglesia, y al lado de la pensión de Madame Savigny. Quien recibió con mucha amabilidad a las chicas…

-Bienvenidas, señoritas… espero que hayan tenido un excelente viaje.

-Gracias Madame Savigny… -dijo Candy con una dulce sonrisa…

-Ya les tengo listas sus habitaciones…

Entretanto, Richard Hogan estaba hospedándose en la pensión La Rose Rouge. Desde allí vigilaría a las chicas, conforme se lo pidió el misterioso Conejo cinco.

La habitación que le dieron estaba situada de manera muy conveniente, ya que estaba justo al lado del balcón donde tenían Patricia, Candy, Annie y Flammy su habitación… era una habitación grande, con espacio para cuatro camas tamaño tres cuartos. Era la habitación de las hijas de Madame Savigny, que estaban casadas y vivían en Inglaterra. Una habitación indudablemente de corte juvenil.

Al día siguiente… como era domingo, las chicas aprovecharon para asistir a misa. Flammy tenía tiempo que no pisaba la iglesia, casi desde lo de Jake, así que aprovechó para acompañarlas, de paso confesarse y comulgar. Deseaba estar en paz con Dios, sea lo que fuera que el destino le tuviera deparado durante esta guerra.

Al llegar a la Iglesia se sentaron juntas en una de las bancas que estaban en la nave lateral derecha. Iba a comenzar la misa cuando Flammy reparo en una de las bancas cercanas a la nave central y se sorprendió.

Allí, con el mismo uniforme caqui y el jacket negro estaba el misterioso coronel que las siguió durante todo el recorrido en el barco…

-Patricia, mira hacia una de las bancas de la nave central en dirección a la nuestra y dime que mis ojos están viendo bien…

Candy, viendo que Flammy estaba perturbada por algo que acababa de ver, giró la vista en dirección a donde ella estaba señalando… y se sobresaltó…

-El hombre del barco… pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ya esto no es casualidad… - dijo Annie- Ese tipo nos está siguiendo. ¿Pero, por qué?

Candy está nerviosa desde el momento en que descubrió aquella misteriosa conversación en el cuarto de comunicaciones del barco… Richard sigue ordenes del misterioso…Conejo cinco… ¿Qué ominoso secreto encubre Richard, y por qué está siguiendo a Candy y a sus amigas?

HOLA: Les entrego el octavo capítulo del Fic EL SECRETO… para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones, zapes y demás, escribir a Carla_ Gracias por sus comentarios y felicitaciones a Jana, Lorena, y a todas las chicas que están siguiendo este fic… IURISANGEL.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

**UN CAFÉ INTERESANTE**

Annie se preguntaba por que ese tipo las estaba siguiendo de aquel modo. Flammy se hallaba inquieta. Que se hubieran encontrado en el barco, pase, pero en París… ya esto no era simple coincidencia, este hombre las estaba siguiendo, y no se sabía para qué.

En ese momento el sacerdote hacia su entrada, así que tuvieron que dejar de mirar al desconocido para seguir el oficio religioso… Mientras en el órgano tocaban el canto de entrada inicio de la Eucaristía, Annie miró disimuladamente hacia la banca donde estaba el desconocido… Flammy entre tanto, sacaba de su cartera un bolígrafo y un papel en el que escribió algo, doblándolo cuidadosamente, y escondiéndolo en su mano.

La catedral de Notre Dame, que era la que quedaba cerca de los hostales donde pernoctaban y cerca de la Pitié Salpetriére, era una de las iglesias más antiguas de Francia.

Durante la misa, Annie notó que disimuladamente, Richard miraba hacia donde estaba Flammy. Ella intentaba poner atención a la homilía que estaba dando el sacerdote y en ese momento, vio que un sacerdote entraba a uno de los confesionarios, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el confesionario. Necesitaba descargar su conciencia.

Mientras Flammy estaba confesándose, Annie estaba mirando a Richard, que seguía atento la homilía que estaba dando el sacerdote en ese momento… Era muy apuesto, a pesar de que era mayor que Flammy.

Un rato después, apareció Flammy, quien realizó su penitencia en el mismo sitio donde estaba, antes de la comunión… En el momento de la paz, Candy abrazó a Flammy y a sus amigas… Luego se acercaron a darles la mano a los que estaban cerca… Igualmente hizo Richard, fue en ese momento que Flammy se acercó a la banca donde estaba él, y le tendió la mano, en signo de paz. Era la primera vez que se miraban frente a frente… y al estrechar su mano, en esta dejo un papelito doblado en cuatro partes. Cuando ella se alejó, el la miró intensamente, y le guiñó suavemente un ojo.

Al volver a su puesto, Candy le preguntó a Flammy en baja voz…

-¿Se lo diste?

-Acabo de dárselo. Y es cierto, es muy apuesto y varonil… su mirada me derrite por dentro… tengo miedo. Este hombre es más que Jake. –dijo temerosa.

-¿Crees que venga?

-Ojala que lo haga, el misterio en un hombre es atractivo, pero en estos momentos, es un atractivo peligroso…

Llegó el momento de recibir la comunión, Candy, Annie, Paty y la aún temblorosa Flammy, se dirigieron por la nave lateral a tomar la comunión. Y él también… Y se cruzaron cuando salían… el la miró de la misma manera intensa, que la hizo sonrojar…

-Flammy, estás pálida- dijo Candy…

-Este hombre…mira como si me hiciera el amor… me hace sonrojar…

-Si que tiene una mirada intensa… le gustas demasiado Flammy.

Al terminar la misa… Richard espero que salieran de la iglesia, y salio justo tras ellas. Ya en el atrio, leyó el papelito…

Coronel:

Me halagan mucho sus atenciones, pero quisiera saber el por qué ha estado siguiéndonos a mi y a mis amigas durante el viaje y ahora… deseo conocerle mejor… Le invito a tomar un café en Le Roc. Flammy Hamilton.

-El hombre sonrió… al fin su princesa dio el primer paso, así que las siguió… Flammy se veía segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

-Si, tengo que saber por qué nos sigue… no creo que sea solamente su interés en mí.

-¿Segura que no quieres que intervengamos?- dice Annie.

-Déjenme manejar esto a mi manera… Annie- dijo Flammy con decisión.

-Está bien, estaremos cerca, por si acaso se propasa.

-No inventen, no hará eso en una cafetería llena de gente. No lo creo tan loco. –dijo Flammy con cierto humor en la voz.

-Has mejorado, acabas de hacer una broma.- dijo Candy divertida…

Llegaron a la cafetería y poco después llegó él. Flammy al verlo, les dijo a las chicas.

-Llegó el hombre. Siéntense en una mesa lejos de la nuestra. Yo manejo esto.

-Bien, buena suerte, Flammy.

-La voy a necesitar… -dijo con preocupación…

Y se acercó al mostrador para pedir su café. Un momento después, se acercó Richard.

-Bonjour, Madeimoselle…

-Bonjour, Monsieur…

-Richard Hogan… ¿Usted?

-Enfermera Fiammarella Hamilton… Mis amigas me conocen por Flammy. Un placer conocerle…

-El placer es todo mío… Madeimoselle Hamilton…- y tomando su mano derecha, depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano, gesto típicamente francés, de galantería masculina… El contacto de sus labios en la fina piel de la chica, la hizo estremecer por dentro… ¿Qué tenia este hombre para hacerla temblar de esa manera? Debía ser prudente, sutil y hábilmente femenina para sacarle algo…

-¿Va a tomar algo? Yo invito.

-Encantada, un café y unas tostadas francesas, que tan bien las hacen aquí…- dijo la chica sonriendo con dulzura.

Mientras tanto… las chicas miraban la escena… desde lejos…

-Está usando todas sus armas… - dijo Annie divertida- Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Flammy se decidiera a coquetearle a un hombre, después de lo del tal Jake.

-Y él esta como si estuviera en el cielo, con ella al lado- dijo Candy…- Creo que este hombre va a cambiarle la vida a Flammy.

-¿Y lo dudas?

-Ni por un instante… - dijo Paty…

La pareja buscó una mesa para sentarse, lejos de las tres conspiradoras, y él le abrió la silla para que se sentara.

-Sí que es galante, el hombre… por algo dicen que el hombre maduro, sabe tratar a una mujer… como mujer…

-No me explico, como ese hombre está soltero, si tiene todos esos atractivos… está que ni pintado para Flammy.

-Los uniformados aprenden modales cuando están en la Marina o en la Fuerza Aérea… recuerda como era Neal antes de Annapolis, y como regresó después… una diferencia del cielo a la tierra…

-Me imagino que ese es egresado de allá… por el porte y la prestancia con la que lleva ese uniforme, aunque sea de diario.

-Daría una oreja por saber de qué están hablando- dijo Paty.

-Yo igual, pero ella dijo que la dejaran manejar esto… y hay que hacerlo, confiemos en ella.

Y así era… Flammy tuvo que hacer gala de su feminidad para sacarle algo… aunque Richard era lo suficientemente astuto para no dejar traslucir quien lo había mandado a seguirlas y vigilarlas… Si las chicas supieran quién estaba tras Richard se hubieran llevado la sorpresa de su vida…

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Coronel?

-Estoy esperando a mis hombres, tenemos una misión aérea la próxima semana, me enviaron antes, por que debo prepararlo todo- dijo- ¿Ustedes?

-Vamos a tomar un adiestramiento especial para cuando nos envíen al frente… -dijo Flammy- lo tomaremos en La Pitié- Salpetriére.

-Una mujer como usted no debería estar en este teatro de horrores que es la guerra…

-De alguna forma hay que servir a nuestro país… ¿No cree? Quisiera saber… ¿Qué lo ha hecho seguirnos durante nuestro viaje en barco y ahora aquí?

-¿Me creería si le dijera, que la causante es usted?- dijo con una provocativa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Flammy.

-¿Yo? Señor, me confunde, no creo que mi humilde persona haya hecho algo como eso.

-Se subestima usted… es una mujer muy bella, que debe tener muchos admiradores…

-No lo crea – dijo y se ensombreció un poco su mirada- Hasta hace tres años tenía novio, pero lo sorprendí en la cama con otra mujer… con la que luego se casó, por que ella quedó embarazada…- dijo con tristeza.

-¡Que imbécil! – Dijo con rabia Richard- Con una mujer como tú al lado, y la deja para encamarse con una ilustre desconocida- meneó la cabeza con desdén. -¿Quién era ese idiota?

-Jake Morgan… Se caso con la heredera del señor Walken, el dueño de Industrias Walken… era su abogado y también piloto personal.

-Ah, conozco la historia… triste, en verdad… y sigo considerándole un imbécil por cambiar una mujer bella e inteligente, que sabe abrirse paso en la vida con una profesión por una muñequita de sociedad que no sabe ni freír un huevo. – dijo con cierto desprecio.

Flammy se sintió halagada, el la consideraba una mujer bella… entonces era cierto que si, la había admirado desde que la vio.

-Me sumergí en mi trabajo y en mis estudios…-suspiró- Ya no me duele tanto…

-Encontrará quien la ayude a olvidarlo, de eso puede estar segura… solo que me gustaría ser yo quien la ayude a olvidar…-dijo, tomando su mano por encima de la mesa..

Las chicas abrieron tamaños ojos cuando vieron la escena. No podían darle crédito a sus ojos..

-La cosa es en serio, chicas- dijo Annie asombrada- Mira como le aprieta la mano...

-Esa es toda una declaración… me parece que ese tipo no le va a soltar ni una palabra de su misión verdadera… le ha dicho prácticamente que todo es por ella.

-Falta ver, que ella se lo crea…-dijo Paty.

-Es un juego de fuerzas y ninguno está dispuesto a ceder…

-Lo imagino- dijo Annie- Aunque, eso de que todo es por ella, en parte es verdad… la otra parte, que fue lo que me dijiste, es lo que está por averiguarse.

-¿Cómo fue que me dijiste que se llamaba la persona a la que le radiaba nuestros itinerarios?

-Conejo cinco. – dijo Candy.

-Para ser un nombre en clave, es demasiado simple.

-Igual pienso yo. No sé, pero este hombre oculta algo… y tendremos que saber qué es…

Cuando terminaron Flammy se despidió de él, con un beso en la mejilla. Y regresó a la mesa de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Es un zorro jugado. No me dijo nada que ya no supiera. Y le creo, por que a la que más observaba era a mi, mas que a cualquiera de nosotras. Aunque hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar. Y se trata de la conversación que escuchaste detrás de la puerta del cuarto de comunicaciones…

-¿La identidad de Conejo cinco?

-Sí… pienso que él sigue sus órdenes… Y que sus órdenes fueron seguirnos y reportar cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Dentro del Hospital, no lo puede hacer, pero fuera de él, sí.

-¿Pensará Conejo cinco, que somos espías alemanas?

-Como están las cosas, nada se descarta… Annie.

-¿Le creíste que todo ese esfuerzo, es por ti?

-Quise desestimarlo, le conté lo de Jake para que viera que no soy tan maravillosa como él piensa… y resultó que el imbécil es Jake y no yo.

-Apreciación de un hombre enamorado…-dijo Candy.

-No me lo creo, nadie se enamora a primera vista… -dijo Flammy – Y menos en estos tiempos…

-Aún así, la identidad del Conejo no se sabe… y me inclino a pensar que es un sujeto terrorífico.

-Crees que sea uno de esos de la temible SS GESTAPO…

-Si. Y esos no tienen asco para hacer daño, si es para sacar alguna información.

EN SU HABITACION DE LA ROSE ROUGE….

Richard llegó a su habitación y sacó un maletín que conecto a un tomacorriente… Era un radio comunicador portátil… Desde ahí empezó a comunicarse con el misterioso Conejo cinco.

-Conejo cinco, aquí ángel cuatro, cambio

-Aquí conejo cinco, informe…

-Seguí a las jóvenes como usted me indicó, fueron esta mañana a un oficio religioso… acaban de salir de él. Y una de ellas, se me acerco a preguntarme por que las seguí desde el barco.

-¿Qué le informaste?

-Nada que revelara el motivo del seguimiento… le dije que todo era por ella, lo que en parte es verdad, y usted lo sabe.

-Debo entender que la que se acercó fue Flammy.

-Y de una forma poco ortodoxa, cuando fue a darme el saludo de la paz, me dejó un papelito manuscrito en la mano, mismo que pienso conservar.

-No permita que su pasión por esa chica, nuble el objetivo que le indique que persiguiera… Le pedí que las siga, y este pendiente de cualquier desconocido que se les acerque… una de ellas es muy especial para mí, y es imprescindible que las proteja, a todas…

-Nunca, en los años que llevo siendo espía, he dejado que una pasión me domine, sea momentánea o duradera, como parece ser ésta. Quédese tranquilo, que cumpliré con la misión…. Y más por que tengo el mismo interés que usted…

-Es todo, cambio y fuera 10-4.

.-10-4.

Cerró el radio comunicador, lo desconectó y lo guardó bajo su cama, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, no sin antes cerrar cuidadosamente la ventana y la puerta de su habitación…

Tenía un cuerpo atlético que haría las delicias de Toulouse-Lautrec y de Auguste Rodin… Los músculos se marcaban en los lugares justos, incluso en los lugares más eróticos y sensuales… El agua tibia acariciaba su cuerpo, mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen del rostro de Flammy Hamilton…

-Algún día besaré tus labios… Fiammarella. Tarde o temprano… vas a ser mía…

Richard se enjabonaba abundantemente, pensando en la chica con la que acababa de conversar, imaginando que eran las manos de ella…

-Algún día sentiré tus manos en mi piel… y tus besos… -pensaba ardiente… -te enseñaré a quererme, y lograré que olvides a ese miserable que jugó con tu cariño… estás hecha para mí… Algún día serás mi mujer…

ENTRETANTO EN LA PENSION DE MADAME SAVIGNY…

Flammy estaba pensando en Richard… una cosa era verlo de lejos y otra muy distinta, verlo de cerca, aquellos ojos de mirar ardiente la hacían sentirse extraña… desde Jake, había cerrado su corazón al amor… pero con éste las cosas eran diferentes…

Tumbada boca arriba en la cama… pensaba en aquel rostro varonil, aquellos labios que a ella se le antojaban sensualmente irresistibles… Una boca hecha para que la besaran… Un cuerpo que se adivinaba tras el uniforme, fuerte, acogedor… sensual… Ni Jake despertaba sus sentimientos de mujer… Su pasión de mujer… reprimida tras una capa de frialdad y amargura… Hasta a Candy la había hecho blanco de su dolor y de su soledad… y ella estaba pasando por lo mismo…

Se tiró de la cama y se asomó al balcón… Necesitaba respirar aire fresco para calmar sus maltrechos nervios y sus sentidos…

Nunca se había sentido tan afectada por un hombre… Los pocos momentos de soledad que tenia eran para llorar su amor perdido y la traición… pero ahora, esos momentos de dolor a solas, iban a tener un sabor diferente… y aún recordaba la manera como le confeso que si las seguía era por estar cerca de ella…

Imaginó aquellos brazos rodeando su cintura, su respiración en su nuca, sus labios en su cuello, y ella entregándose a sus caricias… como si no existiera un mañana… Deseaba entregarse a él… Nunca se había entregado a su novio, y por mucho tiempo se culpó por ello. Pensaba que si no hubiera sido tan mojigata ahora estuviesen casados… Y recordó una conversación que tuvo con Candy en el barco hacia un par de días….

-Sigues llorándolo… Como yo a Terry, ¿Hasta cuando, Flammy?

-No puedo olvidar- dijo sollozando inconsolable- Ni perdonar…

-Tienes que hacerlo… por ti y por tu salud emocional y mental…

-No puedo olvidar esa mañana en que lo encontré… con ella….

-¿No has pensado, que un día, puedes encontrar un amor de verdad que reemplace a Jake?

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí… ese hombre que nos sigue, aun no sabemos quién de las cuatro es objeto de su admiración… ¿No has pensado que puedes ser tú?

-¿Yo? No me hagas reír… Jake me dejó por no ser una mujer liberada, por no acostarme con él, cuando me lo pidió y hoy lo lamento…

-No lo lamentes, hiciste lo correcto… si siendo su novia solamente, se portó como se portó, no hubiera sido diferente si te hubieses entregado a él… Es duro reconocer esa verdad, pero a diferencia de Terry, Jake no te quería…

-Lo sé, Candy- dijo enjugándose los ojos- por desgracia, no lo ignoro.

-Yo tal vez no sea la más indicada para aconsejarte, pero no cierres tu corazón al amor, por que después lo lamentarás… Esta guerra se llevará a nuestros mejores hombres… y no hallo justo que por un miserable que no te dio el valor que te mereces, sacrifiques tu juventud y tu vida… No te entierres en vida, lucha tus sueños y tus ideales… Flammy. Lo que quieren ellos, Bellmarie y Jake es que te conviertas en un muerto en vida… y no voy a permitirlo… soy tu amiga, aunque antes nos hallamos llevado mal. Y a tu lado siempre estaré. Que no se paseen en tu vida ni pisoteen tus sueños..

Aquella conversación, y lo que ahora estaba sintiendo por Richard, le estaba dando la razón a Candy… Si el amor la estaba rondando a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, por qué no aceptar… estaba sola y triste… por que no intentarlo… la verdad, era un hombre guapo y la madurez en él se veía muy atractiva…

Interrumpió sus cavilaciones, la alegre cantinela de la voz de Candy, que venia de comprarse algo en las tiendas cercanas.

-Ay, estoy cansada, me duelen los pies… he caminado por toda la Rue du Pomme… He encontrado cosas divinas…- dijo arrojando las bolsas de sus compras en la cama... -¿Y tú, no has salido?

-No, Candy, no he salido… He estado pensando en la conversación que tuvimos hace dos días…

-Sobre Jake… Ay, Flammy, ni Terry me ha marcado tanto, como ese hombre te ha marcado, aunque la verdad, si lo hubiera encontrado en la cama desnudo con Susana, como encontraste tú a Jake, no se que hubiera hecho…

-Sí, y se que tienes razón, si me cierro al amor estaré haciéndome un daño… y dándole la razón a Bellmarie…

-Sí, y me alegro que lo pienses… no es por nada, pero tú y el coronel Hogan hacen una bellísima pareja. Más que ese tipo… gracias a Dios que te libraste de él.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… De verdad… Y de eso se dieron cuenta las demás…

Los días fueron pasando… y el entrenamiento en la Pitié- Salpetriére era intenso, las horas de práctica y estudio eran intensas… y pronto el Director de la Cruz Roja asignaría el primer grupo que iría en uno de los batallones sanitarios, era el año de 1938. La guerra estaba por estallar…

Entretanto, en Alsen, Stear recibía reportes periódicos sobre su novia y las chicas que la acompañaban. Blair Norwood y Karol Walesa estaban conversando sobre los reportes por radio que daba el coronel Hogan.

-Parece ser que nuestro comandante, olvidó a Helga, y creo que esta vez es en serio…

-Eso veo, nunca lo vi tan entusiasmado… Y me temo que esta si lo va a llevar al altar…

-Siendo como es… Helga ha querido que se acueste con ella, pero el comandante no se encama con cualquiera… Y como me describieron a ésta, es una mujer guapísima. Conociendo a nuestro comandante, con ella si se acuesta…

-Según lo que nos dijo Conejo, es amiga de su prometida… la mujer que esta determinado a proteger a todo trance… Si los nazis descubren quién es Conejo, no garantizo que salgamos vivos de aquí, ni con las influencias de Glink.

-En Francia la Resistencia, está alerta, lista para atacar… aunque por el momento, las cosas están en apariencia, calmadas… Pero no por mucho tiempo…

-Y nosotros, atados de pies y manos… el único, que puede hacer algo en su calidad de prisionero de confianza es el comandante Hogan…

-Sí…

Conejo cinco, estaba en su celda, acostado en su camastro… pensaba en Patricia… y en cómo iba a hacer si ella descubría que no había muerto en acción, como le habían hecho creer al principio..

-Me vas a odiar cuando sepas que estoy vivo… pero era la única forma de protegerte y proteger a mis seres queridos, incluyendo a Candy… Te amo tanto, Patricia…

Recordaba los pocos momentos de romanticismo que compartieron antes que la guerra y su absurdo, los separaran… Aquellos besos inexpertos, pero cálidos y cariñosos, inundaban de ternura su corazón… hubiera deseado mucho más… Deseaba haberla hecho su mujer… al menos hubiera tenido algo que recordar…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos la llegada de Francois Riviére. Habia recibido una carta de su esposa… donde decía que su hijo había nacido hacia dos días… que era un varón y que nació sano y fuerte, también había un párrafo donde le decía que le extrañaba y que deseaba que regresase pronto…

-Pobre esposa mía… -decía Francois a punto de llorar.- Enfrentarse a la vida sola, sin mí… y no poder conocer a mi hijo… me parte el alma…

-Valor, Frank,- dijo Stear sentándose y poniendo una mano en los hombros del compungido francés…- Algún día saldremos de esta ratonera…

-Para los ministerios de defensa de nuestros países, estamos desaparecidos en acción, presumiblemente muertos… estos boches nos tienen en sus manos…

-Nosotros sabíamos en qué nos metíamos cuando nos enrolamos en esta misión de espionaje… cierto que nos enviaron a un Stalag más o menos suave, más que el de nuestros compañeros en desgracia… algunos a estas horas deben estar bajo tortura o interrogatorio… y créeme, nosotros hemos tenido suerte… más que la mayoría…

-Desgraciadamente, no lo ignoro… este loco cree que puede cambiar el mundo que hizo Dios, con borrar a todas las razas diferentes, de la faz de la tierra… Solo Dios sabe que hará con esa pobre gente… gente que también tiene derecho a vivir…

-De nosotros depende el detenerlo… antes de que haga más estragos en el mundo… - dijo Stear, con un súbito brillo en la mirada…-La esperanza del mundo libre está en nosotros, no podemos fallar…

EN PARIS…

Entretanto, en La Pitié-Salpetriére… ya estaba finalizando el curso que las capacitaría como enfermeras militares… y pronto, serían asignadas a un batallón sanitario… El coronel Hogan, seguía su misión de radiar a Conejo cinco, todos los movimientos de las chicas, si salían a pasear, de compras, o iban a alguno de los cafés de la Rue St Germain… Y cada día se estaba enamorando más y más de Flammy… y Flammy sentía que cada día el carámbano de hielo que cubría su corazón se iba derritiendo… para dar paso a un amor más intenso que aquel que sintió por Jake…

HOLA: Les entrego el noveno capítulo del Fic EL SECRETO. Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Jana, quien desde la lejana Jerusalem, se ha dado a la tarea de leer mi fic… Gracias, por que el tema de la Segunda Guerra Mundial es un tema difícil, y de mucha investigación… Para reviews, tomatazos, zapes, felicitaciones, escribir a Carla_ Gracias a todas… IURISANGEL.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

**REENCUENTRO EN EL STALAG**

Al terminar el entrenamiento, las chicas se encontraban aún en París, ya había un grupo que formaba parte del primer batallón sanitario, al mando del teniente coronel Sommersby. Aún no habían sido llamadas para salir hacia Alemania. Pero, el destino, les deparaba una sorpresa que no esperaban tener.

El coronel Hogan había salido apresuradamente de la pensión donde se hospedaba hacía ya quince días… Y Flammy lo extrañaba más que nunca, recordando la cita que tuvieron aquel día en Le Roc. Solo le acompañaba el recuerdo de aquellos ojos negros de mirar apasionado… Unos ojos inolvidables.

Ella sentía que un sentimiento peligroso había arraigado en su corazón…la incertidumbre de no saber en dónde estaba, le llenaba de temor… Y si lo habían hecho prisionero… Las prisiones del Tercer Reich, eran una cámara de terrores, dolor y angustia… Y las historias de sangre, y dolor del Ghetto de Varsovia, aun vibraban en la memoria de todos. Incluso en Austria, el cardenal primado de ese país, tuvo que salir del Arzobispado, a refugiarse en Roma, por que su vida en Austria corría un serio peligro. Austria había entrado en la órbita nazi, y se había declarado la anexión, al igual que Francia, con un gobierno de corte nazi en Vichy. Italia, ya estaba en manos de las tropas del Duce… Benito Mussolini, que poco le faltaba para declararse sucesor del orden antiguo de los Césares.

Pero aquella orden, se estaba haciendo esperar, y mientras tanto, no había noticias del Coronel Hogan, y la angustia atenazaba el corazón de Flammy.

Por fin, la ansiada asignación llegó, pero tendrían que pasar por un camino de muchos horrores…Horrores que harían estremecer al más encallecido de los hombres.

-Ya llegó la asignación, chicas. Vamos para Alsen, en Austria… La asignación es para el Stalag 17.

¿Qué es un Stalag?-preguntó Patricia…

-Una prisión donde están recluidos los prisioneros de Guerra… Acuérdate que no los pueden matar, pro que la Convención de Ginebra lo prohíbe.

-Como si a Hitler les importara las leyes internacionales de la Liga de Naciones… -dijo Flammy con gesto cansado.

-Te ves cansada… ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

-No, estoy preocupada por Richard. Hace quince días que se fue de la pensión La Rose Rouge, y nadie sabe en dónde está.

-De modo que eso es lo que te tiene así…-dijo Candy.

-Sí, no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¿Qué presientes?

-Que lo hayan hecho prisionero… y a estas horas estén torturándolo para que diga lo que sabe….La sola idea, me crispa los nervios y me revuelve el estómago.

-Te ha dado fuerte el conocer a ese tipo…

-Tal vez sea una locura, me lleva casi quince años, pero siento algo raro cuando lo tengo cerca de mí… Y aún no logro definirlo…

-El está bien, no te estés torturando por gusto… No seas masoquista.

-Si tan solo pudiera descansar tranquila… sabiendo que está bien, que no le ha pasado nada…

-No te angusties, pronto sabremos de él. Empecemos a empacar nuestras maletas… Nos queda un largo viaje…

-Haremos una escala en Polonia… antes de llegar a Austria… Mejor es que nos preparemos mentalmente para lo que vamos a ver… No va a ser muy agradable…

El tercer batallón sanitario lo comandaba el maltés Jean Paul Le Clerc. Era de la Orden de los Caballeros de Malta, y era médico de profesión. Con él iba el norteamericano Christopher D'Onofrio, que también era médico, y el militar que los guiaría era el teniente Derek Humphrey. Pasarían por la línea Maginot, que era una fortificación erigida para proteger a Francia de los ataques de sus vecinos, Alemania e Italia, cosa que se remonta a tiempos muy antiguos, donde las guerras entre estos tres países eran el pan de todos los días.

Las chicas irían dentro de un camión de pertrechos de guerra, cubierto con una lona y escoltado por dos jeeps militares, la lona llevaba el logo de la Cruz Roja Internacional. Un logo conocido en todo el mundo.

Era un logo que todo mundo conocía y respetaba, por que representaba un poco de humanidad y altruismo en una guerra donde existía muy poca razón… A las chicas les daba un poco de pena dejar sola a Madame Savigny, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, desde que su esposo muriera y sus hijas se casaran para ir a vivir a Inglaterra.

-Las voy a extrañar, chicas, esto va a estar tan solo sin ustedes…

-También nosotras, madame Savigny.

-Cuídense mucho…

Subieron a la parte de atrás del camión, que era el segundo de una serie de tres camiones… Flammy por su parte se le veía inquieta y nostálgica… Candy que no era tonta, sabía que ella se había acostumbrado a las atenciones del Coronel Hogan. Lo extrañaba, era la verdad…

El coronel D'Onofrio, era uno de los tantos italo norteamericanos que en estos momentos no empuñaban las armas a favor de su nativa patria, de la que habían salido hacia varios años atrás, huyendo a las enfermedades, a la falta de oportunidades y a la miseria... buscando el sueño americano…

Este coronel tenía casi la misma edad de Neil y de William. Y era el encargado de entregar el convoy tanto de enfermeras como de médicos en las fronteras de Austria.

Empezaron la travesía esa misma madrugada. Pero por un camino demasiado deprimente… al llegar a la frontera con Polonia, hubo imágenes que hicieron voltear la cara a las chicas… de lo deprimentes y trágicas.

Por las calles, pululaban los cruces de hierro, como les llamaban a los soldados alemanes, la gente siempre tenía expresión de temor, y no querían detenerse a conversar con nadie… El convoy avanzaba lentamente…Y ellos detenían a cualquiera que pasara cerca de ellos. El coronel D' Onofrio les dijo a las que iban en el vagón.

-Procuren hacer el menor ruido posible… aunque si nos detienen podemos mostrar los papeles que acreditan nuestra pertenencia a la Cruz Roja, estos hombres pueden hacernos pasar un mal rato, y no digo que les puedan hacer a ustedes.

Flammy se estremeció… cuando aceptaron integrarse a la Cruz Roja no imaginaron con qué se iban a encontrar. Otro convoy de la Cruz Roja que iba hacia el mismo destino que las chicas, pidió permiso para integrarse al convoy que las llevaba. El que los comandaba era un militar británico de nombre Mark Huntington, quien se unió al grupo. El teniente Huntington tenía casi la edad de Richard Hogan, sólo que éste era casado. Lo cual para Flammy era un alivio. Pero hubo algo que la hizo estremecerse de horror.

En ese momento, arrestaban a un hombre que se había atrevido a cruzar una zona que los nazis tenían como prohibida. Uno de los que dirigía la patrulla, de uniforme negro, kepis negro con franjas oro, carmesí y blancas, con el escudo alemán, en apariencia un alto oficial de los mandos nazis, había detenido a varios judíos que también habían cruzado la línea… En ese momento uno de ellos se había resistido al arresto y lo estaban golpeando inmisericordemente, hasta casi dejarlo medio muerto.

Flammy quiso intervenir, pero una seña del coronel Onofrio, la hizo desistir, en ese preciso momento el oficial nazi se volvió, encontrándose con la congestionada y angustiada faz de la chica. El hombre, casi unos siete años menor que Richard, quedó impresionado al verla… a pesar de que fueron solo unos segundos, antes de que la lona que cubría el vagón volviera a ocultar su rostro.

-¿De quién es ese convoy?

-De la Cruz Roja Internacional, Herr Kommandant

-Requísenlos…

-Pero…va contra la Convención de Ginebra…

-No importa… para poder pasar tienen que mostrar documentos que acrediten que son de la Cruz Roja…

El que así hablaba, además de ser casi siete años menor que Hogan, tenía el cabello castaño claro, unos ojos azul acero, que podían ser fríos y crueles, pero que al mirar a la compungida Flammy, se volvieron cálidos…

El soldado se acercó al convoy, y le dijo al conductor.

-Muéstreme sus documentos, sino no puede pasar…Para pasar por esta calle se debe contar con un salvoconducto firmado por las autoridades.

-Pero, somos de la Cruz Roja Internacional, y contamos con un salvoconducto válido en todos los países que están en guerra.

-Son ordenes superiores… yo solo las cumplo.

La angustia y el temor se apoderaron de las que iban en el vagón… seguramente las detendrían y todo por que a un coronelazo del Tercer Reich se le ocurrió detenerlas… El conductor sacó unos papeles que llevaba en la guantera y se los enseñó al soldado que se los llevó Los documentos eran el salvoconducto expedido en Ginebra por el Comité, que era valido en todos los países que estaban en guerra, por que eran personal sanitario y no soldados. Y el personal sanitario tenía el derecho de paso inocente por todos aquellos países siempre y cuando no se detuvieran.

-Aquí tiene Herr Kommandant… Parece ser que están en regla. Además hay un documento con sello del Comité de la Cruz Roja en Ginebra… firmado por el propio Henri Dunant… Y sellado en todos los retenes, el último que pasaron fue el nuestro. Ellos van en camino al Stalag 17.

-Revisa al personal que está en los vagones. De momento no hay nada que objetar, todo esto está en regla. Espero que del mismo modo estén los papeles del personal médico que va hacia allá. Es más, yo mismo lo haré.

Y así lo hizo, era el Teniente de la Wehrmarcht Gerhardt Tirpitz. Quien levanto la lona y subió al vagón pidiendo las identificaciones y documentos del personal médico. Luego de un rápido intercambio de miradas, Candy, Patricia, y Annie entregaron sus papeles… temblando por dentro, por ser mujeres y por que sabían los cuentos que pululaban sobre estos hombres.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba Flammy, esta le extendió sus papeles, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que había sido una excusa, para saber su nombre, su nacionalidad, y verla de cerca… Y sí, era demasiado hermosa… unos ojos negros que le taladraban el alma… hubiese dado todos sus títulos, y toda su riqueza y posición ante Hitler por una mirada, por un gesto, y por un beso…

-Fraülein Hamilton…

-Si, Enfermera Fiammarella Hamilton, americana, formo parte de la Cruz Roja Internacional. Me gradué hace dos años en el Hospital Santa Juana, en Chicago… teniente…

-Tirpitz… Gerhardt Tirpitz… - sonrió con coquetería, observando la figura y el rostro de la chica con evidente lujuria… -lo recordaré, fraü Hamilton.

Al bajar del convoy, Flammy palideció… era algo que ella no quería. Las atenciones de un coronel nazi. No era afecta a esa ideología, por que siendo católica, estimaba que ante Dios no existía judío, musulmán, o ateo. Para él todos eran iguales a sus ojos, y a todos juzgaría en el momento de la muerte, y que cuando Dios hizo las razas diferentes tuvo su propósito. Aquel encuentro le heló la sangre…

El convoy siguió su marcha, y el coronel Tirpitz siguió con los ojos el convoy…

-Nos veremos pronto… americanita… -se dijo – Muy pronto…

Mientras iban avanzando, Flammy miraba hacia fuera… el espectáculo de una ciudad en guerra, con edificios destruidos por los bombardeos, gente con rostros de hambre y sed, mendigando, le partía el alma…. Hubo un momento en que no pudo más y su espíritu quebrantado hizo que se echara a llorar… aquello no era lo que ella se había imaginado.

-Valor, Flammy. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino…

-Si no fuera por que tengo que cumplir con un deber, me hubiera regresado por el mismo camino a Francia, tomado un barco y regresado a Chicago… esto es superior a mis fuerzas…

-Aquí estamos nosotras… No estás sola. – Dijo Candy- Hubiera preferido que ese coronelazo se fijase en mí y no en ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le viste?

-Vi que te miraba con lujuria… No sé, pero de haber podido detenernos, lo hubiera hecho… No se que te habrás puesto últimamente como perfume, pero los atraes como el panal a las abejas…

-Será ahora, por que cuando terminé con Jake, no me miraban ni las moscas…

-Tenías una actitud diferente ante la vida en ese tiempo… No estabas preparada para que se fijasen en ti…

-Tienes razón...

ENTRETANTO….

El comandante Heinrich Glink, miraba por la ventana el patio de la prisión de soldados que tenía en las afueras de Alsen. Ya le había llegado la comunicación de la Cruz Roja donde le informaban del convoy que llegaría al Stalag en dos semanas… si los caminos se prestaban… Y era imprescindible el hospital, lo que le angustiaba era no tener instalaciones sanitarias, habían prisioneros heridos que necesitaban un médico con urgencia… y los que se enfermaban también, y poner personal medico nazi, era como decirles que se murieran.

Además, había en ese Stalag un secreto que proteger. Glink era conocido por su indulgencia con los prisioneros, en vez de someterlos a torturas. Lo que ni siquiera el Tercer Reich sabía era que Glink era espía para los Aliados, concretamente para Inglaterra. Por eso era imprescindible que el Hospital no fuera controlado por los Nazis.

Salio a ver como iban las instalaciones que se estaban construyendo… estaban ya bastante adelantadas y el necesitaba que estuvieran listas para cuando llegaran. Ya los equipos hospitalarios estaban listos para instalarse. Entre los que estaban ayudando en la construcción se encontraba Richard.

Estaba inquieto… desde que supo que el convoy de la Cruz Roja llegaría en dos semanas, cada día que pasaba aumentaba su inquietud. Y el recuerdo de unos ojos negros y un rostro de muñeca le atormentaban por las noches…

Glink se había dado cuenta, que desde que lo envió a París a entregar la carta donde solicitaba personal médico y de enfermería, había regresado muy extraño. Como si se hubiera enamorado por allá.

Helga Hoffmann, la secretaria de Glink, una chica bien dotada y de linda figura, vio lo mismo. No había regresado como siempre, bromista, enamorador, ahora estaba casi siempre callado, mirando a lo lejos, como si estuviese lejos del mundo…

-¿Hogan, le ocurre algo?

-Nada, comandante… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-Desde que lo envié a París, ha regresado taciturno, introvertido, he sorprendido en sus ojos un dejo de nostalgia…

-Está imaginando cosas…

-No, no son imaginaciones, algo lo preocupa. ¿Qué es? ¿Conoció a alguna chica en París que le tiene el espíritu cautivo?

-No le puedo mentir… Si, es enfermera. Se llama Fiammarella. Es un tanto joven para mí, pero me tiene loco… no puedo vivir sin ella. Es enfermera de la Cruz Roja… Pero, dudo que la asignen hacia acá, habiendo tantos campamentos de prisioneros igual a este…

-No se angustie… tal vez ella venga en ese convoy que está por llegar…

-¿Usted cree?

-Sí… Lo creo… esa carta llegó donde tenia que llegar… Tenga fe… la suerte que tuvieron ustedes al caer aquí, en vez de otros, donde lo estuvieran pasando realmente mal.

-Si, se de varios compañeros que hasta les sacaron los ojos…y un par que… mejor que los hubieran matado…

Si… por suerte cayeron acá… se lo que pasa en Dachau y en Treblinka… Por eso no me conviene que los nazis se den cuenta de que estamos en esto… Nos quemarían vivos si lo supieran…

-Y también algo que preocupa a Stear… es que su novia esta entre las enfermeras que llegaron de la Cruz Roja, ella le cree muerto.

-Siendo así, tendrá mucho que explicar… y mucho que aclarar...

-Recuerdo el día en que el avión nuestro cayó… todos nos dieron por muertos… incluso a él, que venia en mi mismo avión. Cuando se enteró de que su novia está en el grupo de enfermeras… el casi se muere, pero mientras estaba en Paris esperando que su carta tuviera la respuesta que esperaba, me pidió que la vigilara, al igual que al resto de las chicas… allí la conocí…

-Si tuvieras la posibilidad de que el objeto de tu amor, estuviera cerca de ti… estarías dispuesto a afrontar la responsabilidad en caso de que te correspondiera…

-Mi tío cada vez que me ve, me dice que cuando pienso sentar cabeza. Y la verdad, ella es la mujer perfecta para casarme.

-Hogan, tu sabes que Tirpitz es el supervisor de todos los stalag. Y que él se encapricha hasta con una escoba vestida de mujer, si se la ponen enfrente… no dejes sola a esa chica… si esta en ese convoy…

-Lo haré- dijo sonriéndole.

Glink se aleja, preocupado aún. Desea que su plan tenga éxito, desde que supo para donde iban esas leyes que estaba promulgando Hitler, decidió tomar partido en su contra… aunque sin dejarlo entender. El era un verdadero soldado, no un fanático que odiase a la gente solo por no profesar la misma religión, o lo peor, un color diferente de piel…

El viaje era cada vez más largo… y pasaban por lugares que antes estaban llenos de vegetación, ahora eran páramos yermos y sin un solo árbol, lo que quedaba eran troncos secos, quemados por los bombardeos y el fuego de los combates… aquellos paramos contristaban el corazón de las chicas, y el frío también… En las noches se detenían para dormir, y comer algo… de lo poco que llevaban…

-Si seguimos con este ritmo… mañana estamos en la frontera con Austria… Alsen no queda lejos… Y allí hay paisaje que todavía se puede ver. Hasta que las bombas no acaben con él.

-Esa villa que pasamos cuando salimos de Alemania, la que está cercada… ¿Qué es, coronel D'Onofrio?

-Si le digo que es, enfermera White, le va a dar asco.

-Dígamelo, muy pocas cosas me asquean.

-Se trata de una villa, donde recluyen a muchachas alemanas y de otros lugares, que se han unido a ellos… las tienen allí para que ellas y los altos oficiales, se relacionen y tengan bebés…

-¿En serio? ¿Está creando un ejército de soldados?

-Según los informes quiere un país donde solo haya gente rubia, aria… por eso el exterminio de los judíos…

-Hasta donde llega la insania de un loco, burlarse de las ilusiones y de algo tan sagrado como es el amor…

-Este mundo anda de cabeza, enfermera White… Por la manera como miró Tirpitz a su compañera… me da mala espina…

-¿Usted lo vio?

-Si, y la miraba con lujuria… Yo tengo hermanas de la edad de su compañera, y me repugna pensar que el intente un día… secuestrarla y llevársela…

-¿Cree que lo haga?

-No solo lo creo, lo afirmaría…

-Entonces, Flammy debe cuidarse de ese hombre…

-Exactamente… Descanse, mañana nos espera un día duro…

Candy intentó dormir… pensaba en sus compañeras, mientras estuvieran en esto, eran su prioridad y su responsabilidad…. Flammy dirigía, por que la habían asignado como cabeza de grupo, pero aún así, era la más vulnerable…

Al día siguiente, reanudaron su marcha… Flammy estaba cada vez más inquieta y Patricia también.

-Paty, ¿qué te pasa?

-Estoy inquieta, cada vez que pasamos la frontera de un país, este presentimiento que tengo desde que nos embarcamos, toma más fuerza…

-¿De qué presentimiento me hablas?

-Tengo la corazonada de que Alistair está vivo…

-¿Cómo? Pero, si tu misma viste el parte de guerra...

-Lo vi, sí… pero nunca sentí que estuviera muerto… No es como tu con Anthony… se que está vivo… la cuestión es… ¿dónde?

El convoy seguía avanzando, y en la tarde… llegaron a Austria… pasaron el último control aduanal… ya estaban en su destino.

-Llegamos… solo nos quedan cincuenta kilómetros para llegar al Stalag 17…

Flammy al ver los Alpes, respirar el aire puro tan diferente al enrarecido aire con aroma a gasolina y pólvora, el olor a sangre descompuesta, ver caparazones de aviones aliados caídos, corroídos por el fuego, cadáveres despedazados, aquel paisaje era como una caricia a sus cansados ojos.

.-Ya estamos en nuestro destino…

-Si, y crece mi inquietud… ¿En dónde estará Richard…?

-No te preocupes… no le ha pasado nada.

El convoy que los acompañaba también paró para descansar y comer algo en Viena… cuando las chicas escucharon una voz conocida

-¡Nunca me imagine, conocer Viena en estas condiciones!

La voz que escucharon era la de Elisa… Candy se volteo para ver a la persona que hablaba.

-¿Elisa?

-¿Candy?

La que le habló, fue una mujer alta, pelirroja, aunque ya no conservaba nada de su cabellera, que era su vanidad y su orgullo, ahora su cabello estaba corto, como si fuera un hombre.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Y tú cabello?

-Un pequeño sacrificio a Marte, el dios de la guerra- se rió- y un pequeño azote a mi vanidad. Para operar me molestaban los rizos, así que me lo corté… cuando regrese a la vida civil, decidiré si me lo dejo así o no.

-¿Operar?- preguntó Patricia…-¿Es que acaso… eres médico?

-Si, Patricia. Soy médico militar. Antes de que me embarcaran para Italia, me metieron en una academia militar para señoritas… en Washington D.C. Allí no podía llevar el cabello largo… así, que no me quedo otro remedio que cortármelo… Y es más cómodo para estar en un salón de operaciones, intentando salvar la vida de un soldado.

.-Tu padre se fue a los extremos…-dijo Candy

-Al principio lo odié con toda mi alma… pero hoy, se lo agradezco, yo tampoco iba a tomar buen camino si seguía como estaba. Si me hubieran corregido yo no te hubiera…hecho tanto daño…

-Olvídalo, todo pasa por una razón en esta vida…-dijo Candy…-¿Vienes en uno de los convoyes de la Cruz Roja…?

-Si, me enliste en la Universidad de Bologna. Fui a la embajada americana y allí me registré… Ya me había graduado, y deseaba practicar, pero no en los hospitales italianos a expensas del Duce. Preferí servirle a mi patria…

-Si te viera la tía abuela- dijo Candy mirándola, ya que ella llevaba el uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea.

-Diría que me volví loca- rió divertida- Hasta soy piloto de avión… -¿Y Neal? Me escribió y me dijo que piensa casarse…

-Si, piensa casarse, se enamoró en Hawai.

-Ya me envió una carta contándome el lío en el que se metió Archie… Por suerte, no paso a mayores… Una lección bien aprendida, supongo.

-Si, por suerte Annie siempre confió en él. Por suerte fue un desliz sin importancia…

Luego de ese encuentro, el convoy siguió rumbo a Alsen… se adentraban más en el país. Alsen era un pueblo, cerca de la frontera con Italia…y cerca de la frontera con Francia… un pueblo tirolés… con clima fresco y tranquilo, como sus habitantes… aunque la guerra había llegado hasta allí por la cantidad de camiones nazis… Austria estaba anexada a Alemania por el famoso Anschcluss... El convoy llegó justo a la entrada de un campo rodeado por alambre de púas… con un portón custodiado por dos soldados, uno gordo, de avanzada edad y otro mas joven…

-Bueno, llegamos al Stalag 17. Bájense…

Las chicas se bajaron y los prisioneros tímidamente empezaron a asomarse… pero en ese momento Flammy reconoció a uno de ellos…

-¡No puede ser lo que estoy viendo!...

Era Richard Hogan en persona… era un prisionero de guerra… Volvía a ver aquellos ojos negros… que nunca se habían apartado de su mente, ni de su corazón… el hombre del que estaba enamorada, aunque no lo admitiese ante ella misma…

Patricia también reconoció a otro de los prisioneros, aunque tenia varios días de no afeitarse… era Alistar Cornwell… el misterioso Conejo-5

HOLA: Aquí les dejo el décimo capítulo de EL SECRETO, Gracias por los comentarios a Jana, Lorena, y espero los reviews de mis queridas albertlovers... Muy pronto el capítulo 11… LA HORA DE LA VERDAD…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

**LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

El Convoy de la Cruz Roja, que llevaba personal sanitario para el Hospital que iba a operar dentro del Stalag 17, acababa de llegar a su destino, y las enfermeras que iban en él hacen descubrimientos sorprendentes…

El alboroto en las barracas y el patio era un frenético cafarnaúm. Y el soldado que vigilaba el portón. Heinz Schauffmann hacía esfuerzos infructuosos por controlar una población de casi 90 prisioneros… Hogan había quedado paralizado, sin poder creer lo que veía…Flammy, la mujer que había estado presente en sus pensamientos todo este tiempo, estaba allí, a pocos pasos de él.

Flammy por su parte, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… allí frente a ella, estaba el hombre que no se había apartado de su pensamiento, el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta de esa verdad.

Eliza, por su parte, tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Stear estaba vivo… ¿Por qué fingió su muerte?

El sargento Schauffmann empezó a dar órdenes mientras que los prisioneros se formaban… Casi todos estaban demasiado delgados, algunos, con barbas crecidas, y otros que habían sido apresados reciente, apenas tenían una sombra de barba en el rostro… Stear por su parte, lucía bigote, ya que no le gustaba dejarse barba…

-¡A formarse! ¡Atención!

Todos corrieron a formarse, el camión que llevaba el convoy entró al patio del campamento estacionándose en una esquina. El teniente D'Onofrio se bajó, junto con los doctores Walter Wyler y Steven Hayward quienes con la doctora Eliza Legan formarían parte de la planta de doctores del Hospital de campaña. Hogan sonrió descarada y coquetamente, Flammy bajó la vista. Nunca se imaginó que fuera un prisionero de guerra…Ahora comprendía por que en París, cuando tuvo que salir de la pensión donde se hospedaba, era por que tenía que regresar a prisión, siendo prisionero de confianza. Algo pasaba en ese Stalag…

Ahora comprendía por que habían sido seguidas en el barco, el estaba cumpliendo órdenes superiores… su misión era asegurarse que ellas llegaran a su destino sanas y salvas… sobre todo Patricia y Flammy.

El aire frío de la tarde que corría procedente de los Alpes, les dio en la cara a las chicas, Flammy se estremeció por que no llevaba abrigo puesto. El recuerdo de la misa en la Catedral de Notre Dame, y el café que tomaron en Le Roc. Todo volvió nuevamente a su mente…

Candy por su parte, era testigo de que sus peores temores se habían confirmado… Stear, su querido amigo estaba vivo… la pregunta ahora era… ¿Por qué fingió su muerte? Y ¿Por qué Hogan se tomó el trabajo de seguirlas en el barco y en París? ¿Qué tenia que ver Hogan en este enredo?

Para Schauffmann no pasó desapercibida la confusión en la mirada de las chicas y la actitud, tanto de Hogan como de Cornwell. Y así se lo hizo saber a Glink.

-Creo que hay dos de las enfermeras que conocen a dos de nuestros prisioneros. Observe como se miran.

-Schauffmann… lo de Hogan ya lo sé. La chica que bajo la vista es la enfermera Hamilton… la muchacha de la cual él está enamorado. Lo supe desde que la vi. Y le alabo el gusto, esa chica es una muñeca. En cuanto a la otra, ya se quien es. Es la novia de Conejo-5.

-No entiendo nada… - dijo el sargento rascándose la barbilla.

-Yo si, por eso Cornwell pidió que si ella venia en el grupo que desembarcaría en París, nos aseguráramos de que llegaran aquí sanas y salvas… excepto por algo que me informaron, que me preocupa sobremanera.

-¿De qué se trata, Herr Kommandant?

-Anteayer las detuvieron en Varsovia, justo cerca del Ghetto. Golpearon hasta matar a un muchacho que se resistió al arresto. La chica de Hogan trato de hacer algo, y Tirpitz la vio.

-Eso es grave…- dijo el sargento.

-Muy grave… sabes que ese tipo hasta a Helga me ha querido sonsacar, no me extraña que se haya fijado en la mujer ajena.

-Si, Herr Kommandant. Es de los que se encapricha hasta con un espantapájaros si se le viste de mujer…

Glink sonrió divertido ante la salida tan cómica del sargento Schauffmann.

En el grupo estaba también Francois de Savigny. Hijo de la dueña de la pensión donde se habían hospedado las muchachas. Con él, estaba un panameño, de la provincia de Colón, cuyo padre era estadounidense y él se enroló en el ejército, de nombre Hernán Gittens. Le seguía un pariente de Terry por parte de su padre. Blair Norwood Grandchester, hijo de una hermana del padre de Terry, y otro chico que era checoeslovaco, Karol Dubrovnik. Ninguno de ellos entendía la escena que se desarrollaba, aunque Blair sabia que la chica del cabello azabache y los ojos negros, cercados por gafas de marco metálico, era la enfermera Hamilton, la mujer que desvelaba las noches de Richard Hogan. La rubia, la conocía por referencias de su primo Terry, y había sido en un tiempo el objeto de amor de su primo, en ese momento detestó con todas sus fuerzas a la manipuladora Susana, que le había robado la felicidad y las ganas de vivir a su primo.

Por su parte el checoeslovaco, pensaba que tanto Alistair como Richard tenían un gusto endiabladamente aquilatado para escoger pareja…aquellas enfermeras eran verdaderas beldades…

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, y de un par de anuncios relacionados con la apertura del Hospital. Los prisioneros volvieron a sus celdas, no así los siete prisioneros que tenían que ver con las chicas.

-Creo, Alistair, que ha llegado la hora de dar algunas explicaciones. Tu prometida ha creído durante tres años que habías desaparecido en acción, o sea que presumiblemente estabas muerto… Y yo tengo que darle una buena explicación a Fiammarella. Se que no fuimos totalmente sinceros por motivos harto conocidos por nosotros, pero no nos exime de dar explicaciones, así que nos tocará escuchar un sermón de los buenos.

-No lo ignoro, Richard, ambos estábamos en el mismo avión que fue derribado, éramos piloto y copiloto. Tuvimos suerte de no caer en un Stalag donde nos arrancarían hasta la piel a punta de tortura. Ellas merecen saber a qué nos dedicamos… Yo tengo que afrontar lo que me espera. Tal vez Patricia me odie toda la vida… pero esto lo hice por ella… por ellos.

Y con paso firme se acercaron al grupo donde estaban Candy, Patricia, Annie y Flammy quienes esperaban a los dos hombres.

-Patricia…

-Solo tengo una pregunta… Stear… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

-No es lo que estás pensando… si es que piensas que lo hice por que quería estar con otra… o por que tenía otra mujer aquí en Europa… Fui hecho prisionero y no podía, mejor dicho, no debía comunicarme con nadie de la familia… Tuve suerte de no caer en un Stalag donde hubiera cámara de torturas… mis compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte…

-Flammy…

-Pudiste haberme dicho la verdad… estoy esperando una explicación para esto…

-Y la hay. Yo soy lo que se dice "Un prisionero de confianza" tengo facilidad para salir y entrar del Stalag, sin que se me detenga… Este Stalag no es igual a los otros… aquí hay un centro de espionaje.

-Por eso tu actitud… por eso te fuiste de La Rose Rouge sin siquiera despedirte…

-Tenia que regresar… Cuando iba en el barco, iba hacia Suiza… a la sede de la Cruz Roja, para entregar una carta a Henri Dunant, pidiendo que se nos asignara personal médico, los nazis iban a asignar personal, por eso el comandante Glink se adelantó a pedirlo. De paso Stear, me pidió que las vigilara, o mejor dicho, que las cuidara. No deseaba que les pasara nada. Con lo que menos conté fue… con encontrarte…

-Siempre termino involucrándome con hombres que no me convienen- dijo con gesto triste- Primero fue Jake y ahora…

-No me compares con ese… Imbécil… - dijo – El te engaño, yo simplemente oculté mi verdadera misión en París. Además, se que tal vez esto no te sirva, pero después de haberte conocido….yo no me he involucrado con ninguna otra mujer…

Flammy lo miró, era sincero… si había ocultado su misión en París y en el ESTAMBUL, había sido por que no podía hacerlo. Entretanto, Stear y Patricia conversaban sobre lo mismo.

-Se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice, pero lo hice pensando en ti y en mi familia… Tenía que protegerlos… Estos nazis son asesinos profesionales, no tienen alma ni amor por nada ni por nadie…

-No tuviste piedad por mí, que desde que supe que estabas desaparecido en acción… Aunque siempre tuve la esperanza de que estuvieras vivo…

-No creas que no me atormentaba pensar en lo que estarían sufriendo, la tía Elroy, George, William, Neal, Eliza, Archie, Annie, Candy, y tú… pero sobre todo tú, que te amaba con toda mi alma, y hacerme a la idea de que no volvería a verte, que tenia que aparentar que había muerto en acción, cuando lo que me provocaba era ir a buscarte… Y cuando supe que las enviarían acá, sentí una gran alegría, pero un gran temor también…

-¿Por qué?

-Por los nazis, en especial, de uno, el teniente Gerhardt Tirpitz, el se encapricha con una escoba vestida de mujer si se la pusieran enfrente. Temía que se encaprichara contigo… o con Candy, que sería peor.

-Nos encontramos con él… pero no se encaprichó con ninguna de nosotras, se encapricho con Flammy.

-Eso es aún más grave, Paty… - dijo ceñudo- Hogan dirige el centro de espionaje junto con el comandante Glink. De descubrirse esto, nuestras vidas no valdrán un centavo. Y Flammy es demasiado especial para él… tanto que nos ha hablado de casarse, apenas termine la guerra.

-Entonces, es cierto… ¿Y qué sientes tú por mí?

-Sigo amándote como el primer día… eso no debes dudarlo…

Eliza por su parte, se había fijado en el guapo coronel D'Onofrio, que era también médico como ella. Era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de cabello rubio y ojos grises, el típico hombre de ciencia, como ella. Y él también había reparado en ella… una mujer hermosa a pesar de llevar el cabello corto, sabia que se había graduado hacia un año, y que formaba parte del grupo de médicos que trabajarían en los Hospitales de campaña En ese momento, iban a revisar a los prisioneros que estaban heridos…El lugar estaba hecho una calamidad, y solo habían dos prisioneros que eran enfermeros.

-Esto si que es trabajo… doctor D'Onofrio.

-Sí… - dijo meneando la cabeza en señal de negación.- Jamás imaginé el estado en que los íbamos a encontrar… aquí hay trabajo para tres meses..

Empezaron por los que más necesidad tenían de atención, habían un par que tendrían que pasar por salón de operaciones urgentemente, si no morirían. Además encontraron un par que tendrían que amputárseles ciertos miembros si no corrían peligro de una gangrena.

Después de haber limpiado el lugar donde estaría el hospital con fuertes desinfectantes y lejía, colocaron todo el instrumental. Candy, Patricia, Annie y Flammy empezaron a acomodar sus cosas. Habían construido también un alojamiento de dos plantas para las enfermeras y otra para los doctores. Como se veía, habían pensado en todo. Flammy ocupó uno de los departamentos en la planta baja del alojamiento, para poder salir corriendo en caso de urgencia. Candy y Patricia se ubicaron tambien en el mismo piso, además de Annie, junto con dos chicas más, de nombre Olga Xantorovsky y Nelly Madsen. Arriba se alojaron María Kourakis, Giuliana Valenti, y Fátima Kruscheva, ellas venían en el grupo donde estaba Elisa. Ya instaladas, se sentaron en el comedor a tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente, ya que hacía frío.

-Demasiadas emociones para un día… - dijo Candy.

-Tú presentías esto, ¿no es así?- preguntó Flammy.

-Venia presintiéndolo desde que salí de Chicago… al principio pensé que eran tonterías mías, que eran los nervios… pero esto se fue haciendo más fuerte.

-Fingir su muerte…y me dice que corría peligro al igual que todos los demás… ¿Por qué?

-Esto es un centro de espionaje, más que un campo de prisioneros. Por eso no les convenía personal adicto a Hitler… si se daban cuenta, a Glink le esperaba una corte marcial y una posible condena a muerte por traición a la patria… y ni pensar lo que le harían a los otros… Por eso Hogan fue enviado a Suiza y a Francia. Para que se asegurara de que el personal médico que enviarían era el que querían y no otro. Además, entre los enfermeros y médicos no hay un solo alemán.

-Lo sé…- dijo Candy dubitativa – Me pregunto como mantener esto en secreto para que Albert y la tía no se enteren. Y yo creo que Stear lo hace más por él que por la tía. Albert y Neal son altos oficiales, aunque lo sean tarde o temprano serán enviados al frente de guerra… Y de atraparlos los alemanes…no les espera nada bonito.

-Dicen que en todos los Stalag hay un cuarto de torturas…aquí lo hay, pero está cerrado y vacío. No hay nada de esos artículos que usan para ese fin. Paty, se que esto te tiene dolida, pero entiendo que si Stear se portó asi, fue por algún motivo poderoso… si te ama, no querrá que sufras algún daño… y ya viste como se la gasta el tal Tirpitz.

-Ni me lo mencionen, solo de escuchar su nombre se me erizan los vellos del brazo… y sus ojos brillaron con lujuria… solo pensar que ese tipo me toque… me dan náuseas.

-¿Y Hogan?

-No lo metan a él en esto, por favor…

-Mira, Flammy… - dijo Annie- Yo tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia, pero te doy un consejo. Analiza y pon en orden ese corazón que ahora mismo tienes vuelto un caos. Jake Morgan es historia pasada, el tiene su mujer, su hijo está por nacer, no se puede recoger la leche derramada, si este hombre te quiere, mas te vale analizar que sientes tú por él. No sea que por indecisa lo pierdas. El tal Glink tiene una secretaria alemana muy bella, y bien dotada- hizo un ademán de abarcar varios centímetros de busto en su pecho. Hogan no es precisamente un santo, pero si sigues indecisa, lo vas a empujar a los brazos de Helga. – Dijo acercándose a ella- Pregúntate que sientes por él… Y de saberlo en peligro… qué harías.

-Ya me hecho esa pregunta… Y la respuesta me da miedo…

-¿Es que la sabes?

-Si…- dijo mirando por la ventana hacia las celdas… -Les voy a pedir algo… no le digan nada aún… hasta que yo me sienta preparada para decírselo. –dijo con seriedad y un dejo de tristeza. – yo comencé a olvidar a Jake desde que lo vi en el barco. Cuando lo vi en la Iglesia, no podía creer mi buena suerte, ya que me había resignado a perderlo en este absurdo llamado Guerra. –Dijo con tristeza- entonces, tuve la idea de darle un papelito invitándole a tomar un café en Le Roc. Quería mirar sus ojos, mirar su boca, imaginar como sería un beso suyo… esa boca que se me antojo más sensual y sexy que la de Jake… Se que fue un atrevimiento, pero quería verlo una vez más… Cuando desapareció, creí volverme loca… me sentía perdida sin su mirada, quería escuchar esa voz… me quemaba por dentro de ganas de volverlo a ver…. Lloré muchas veces de rabia y de miedo, por que no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, que era algo muy alejado de lo que sentí por Jake… y una noche que no podía dormir, que sentía que me quemaba… me puse a preguntarme por que me sentía así cuando pensaba en él. Y la respuesta que surgió es una que me da miedo… y que a la vez… me llena de esperanzas…-dijo la chica mirando a sus preocupadas compañeras- Jake me dolió mucho, por que ¿A qué mujer no le duele encontrar al hombre con el que se comprometió, retozando en la cama con otra mujer? Pero… analizándome, creo que la verdadera razón por la cual él había actuado así, era por que el sabia que no lo amaba… nunca estuve enamorada de Jake Morgan…

Candy la miró… y Patricia ya intuía la verdad que les iba a confesar…

-He estado luchando contra esto, con todas mis fuerzas… he golpeado las almohadas por que no me lo podía sacar de la mente… y ha sido inútil… Y ahora… se que esto no debo perdonarlo… por que es una falta de confianza… y no sé por que… se la perdono, por que…. LO AMO…

Esto último, Flammy lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos… Candy se acercó y la abrazó…

-Flammy, no es malo amar… ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a darte una oportunidad para que olvidaras a ese mal hombre…

-Esto es más fuerte que yo… Quise evitarlo… pero fue imposible… -sollozó desesperada- Chicas… no se lo digan… hasta que yo me sienta preparada para decírselo… no quiero que se burle si es que el no siente lo mismo por mí…

EN LAS CELDAS….

Richard estaba fumándose un puro, cuando se acercó Hernán, quien no podía quedarse con la curiosidad de saber quien era la chica que él miraba con tanta intensidad…

-Está fría la noche…

-Sí… Y silenciosa… se respira un silencio, una paz… una tranquilidad…-suspiró…

-Es noche de luna llena… en mi país a estas horas estaría en el Malecón, en San Felipe, con mi novia… conversando y tal vez romanceando un poco…

Richard, sonrió… sabía que Hernán extrañaba a su novia Rebeca, que había dejado en Panamá, cuando se enroló.

-Comandante, no quiero ser metiche, pero ¿Quién es esa muchacha que usted miraba con tanta intensidad?

-Se llama Fiammarella Hamilton… Le dicen Flammy… La conocí en el barco donde iba la novia de Alistair… Me impresionó su belleza… Luego la vi en París, cuando estaba en una misa en Notre Dame, fue cuando fui a buscar el salvoconducto para que nos enviaran personal médico…

-¿Algo en serio, comandante?

-Ojala lo fuera, Hernán… Ojala lo fuera… No es una historia inconclusa, es una historia, que pensé que nunca sería realidad- suspiró- Ella es lo que siempre quise encontrar en una mujer… no soy hombre de muchos amores, tengo aventuras, como cualquiera… tampoco soy un santo y menos un fakir. – Siguió fumando su puro- En cuanto a amores serios se trata, me prometí que no me casaría si no estaba totalmente enamorado de la mujer con la que iba a casarme… Mi tío siempre me criticó el que yo no me hubiera casado aún, a pesar de que ya los años están cayendo… pero yo le decía que no había apuro, que yo necesitaba a mi lado una mujer que más que belleza, me diera su corazón y su vida… no quería una mujer para exhibir…

-Y en esta la encontró…

-Si, ojala estuviéramos en una relación, para mi seria más fácil acercarme a ella… pero no. No es así, y me duele… por que yo la amo.

-¡Coronel!

-Es la verdad, Hernán… Me enamoré, a mis años… cuando ya creía que no iba a encontrar al amor de mi vida…-suspiró- Ella es el amor de mi vida… la amo y estoy dispuesto a jugarme todo por ella… Sé que es un poco joven para mí, pero me siento capaz de hacerla feliz…si ella me deja…

-¿Piensa decirle lo que siente?

-Si, en cuanto tenga oportunidad de hacerlo… aunque temo un rechazo… hay un imbécil que jugo con su cariño… que la engañó de la manera más miserable y descarada… que la cambio por un puñado de oro y glamour… cosa que a mi no me hace falta… temo que el recuerdo de ese imbécil pese más que mi amor por ella. Y lo que hice tampoco me deja bien parado con ella. Igualmente la engañé, debí decirle la verdad… antes de que se enterara de la forma como se enteró… Y me pesa profundamente haberlo hecho… Nunca se apartó de mi mente aquel rostro de muñeca… esos ojos profundos que taladran hasta el fondo de mi alma… La creí perdida hasta ayer… pero ahora que la encontré… no voy a dejarla escapar o no me llamo Richard T. Hogan Johnson.

Ya en sus habitaciones, Candy trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido… al principio cuando tuvo aquel presentimiento, cuando vio el parte de guerra, donde notificaban la muerte de Stear, nunca lo creyó… ahora sabiendo que él está vivo, todo cambiaba… y si se lo comunicaba a Albert, pondría en peligro no solo a él sino a todos… si ese lugar era un centro de espionaje para Los Aliados… Debía ser prudente…

Y lo de Flammy… tantas veces había orado pidiéndole a Dios que le presentara otro hombre del que ella pudiera enamorarse y no estuviera sola, y Dios se lo había concedido, en este caso pensaba Candy, sus sentimientos no contaban, ya ella se había resignado a perder a Terry… y aunque William era el tío abuelo, también era su prometido… y no debía pensar en otro hombre que no fuera él… era una cuestión de lealtad… y de devoción…

EN NUEVA YORK….

Una triste escena se llevaba a cabo en un hospital de Nueva York… a esa hora moría Susana Marlowe… habían intentado operarla para corregir la cardiopatía que padecía después de haber dado a luz a Terrence Alexander Grandchester Marlowe… pero no resistió la operación…

Terry tenia los ojos irritados de llorar, no amaba a Susana, pero durante sus últimos días le había tomado cariño… la había cuidado hasta el último momento, en que la ingresaron en la sala de operaciones… Ahora, no tenía a nadie… su padre, el duque tenía escasos dos años de haber muerto… y su madre, Eleanor, también estaba enferma… y él con un bebé de cinco meses de nacido… tenia que pensar en buscar una cuidadora para su hijo, ya que Eleanor no podía hacerse cargo del bebé mientras estuviera enferma…

-Siento lo ocurrido, Terry- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Se volvió y abrazó a un hombre rubio que llevaba uniforme de marino.

-Albert… ella murió… me dejó solo….

-No podía vivir con esa afección… Fue mejor para ella, en estos momentos su corazón no resistió… debes tener resignación…

-Hace dos años murió mi padre… mamá esta enferma… ¿Qué voy a hacer con un bebé de cinco meses?

-Para qué están los amigos… escucha, mientras te incorporas a tu regimiento de la Fuerza Aérea, puedes dejar a tu hijo en mi casa. Allá está Dorothy, que puede cuidarle… ella también acaba de dar a luz, y puede alimentarle… Su esposo está en la Fuerza Aérea también… ella puede cuidar de él mientras regresas…

-Pensaba pedir mi baja...

-Ni lo pienses, conociéndote, pides la baja y acabas en el fondo de una botella… el trabajo te mantendrá ocupado…

-Está bien… te lo dejaré en casa… no sabría que hacer con un bebé de pocos meses…

Terry estaba delgado, el rostro acusaba las noches que había pasado sin dormir, había pedido una licencia de la Fuerza Aérea para estar junto a ella antes de la operación… y todo había sido inútil… recordaba los momentos antes de que la llevaran al salón de operaciones…

-Mi amor…

-Tranquila… no te fatigues… -dijo, acariciándole el cabello con ternura…

-Si no vuelvo… cuida de nuestro…hijo…

-Susy, no digas eso, te vas a curar… con esa operación volverás a ser la misma…

-Si no vuelvo…- dijo con respiración fatigada- quiero que sepas que te amé hasta darte mi vida…

-No digas eso, por favor- dijo Terry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Siempre te amé… gracias por quedarte… a mi lado… y hacerme… tan feliz… y por darme a Alex… es triste… que no pueda… verlo crecer… convertirse… en hombre… como tú…

-Susy… por favor…. No te fatigues… no te agites… te hace daño…

En ese momento, llegaba la camilla que se llevaría a Susana, para la sala de operaciones… Terry sintió que le arrancaban el alma… Horas después moría en la mesa de operaciones…

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Dios mío? – Miró hacia el cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Estoy solo en la vida… no tengo a nadie…. Y a ella no la puedo recuperar… ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí?

Terry esta pasando por las horas más amargas de su vida… Susana ha muerto, y el no se siente con fuerzas para buscar a Candy… los remordimientos y el dolor han hecho presa de su espíritu… Flammy admite que está perdidamente enamorada de Richard Hogan… y él confiesa que está perdidamente enamorado de Flammy Hamilton… Y Patricia duda si perdonarle a Stear el que haya fingido su muerte….

HOLA. Aquí les dejo el capítulo once del fic EL SECRETO… gracias por tus comentarios, Jana, son una inspiración para mí, para tomatazos, zapes, felicitaciones y reviews, escribir a Carla_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

**AJUSTES**

Un servicio fúnebre se celebraba en Nueva York en aquella hora…era el funeral de Susana Marlowe. Terry estaba vestido con su uniforme de la Fuerza Aerea, ya que además de actor también era piloto. Sus compañeros de regimiento estaban en el funeral… El bebé estaba en casa, con la madre de Susana, que en ese momento, se ocupaba de cuidarlo, antes de llevarlo a la mansión de los Andrew, ya que el bebé todavía estaba en etapa de lactancia, y no se le podía dar leche de fórmula… para que no enfermase del estómago.

-Siento lo ocurrido, Terry- dijo Neal al llegar al funeral –

-Gracias, Neal. –dijo al verlo acompañado de Marielle, dedujo que era la novia de Neal.

-Te presento a mi futura esposa, la detective Marielle Rubattino.

-Un gusto, oficial… -dijo estrechándole la mano.

-El gusto es mío, capitán Grandchester.

El servicio fue muy emotivo, Terry lloró varias veces durante el oficio religioso…

-Se ve que la amaba…-comentó Marielle

-Estaba acostumbrado a ella, y más por que le dio un hijo…-dijo Neal- pero amarla, como él amaba y creo que aún ama a Candy… no.

-Que tristeza… un hombre tan guapo para cargar sobre sí tanta desgracia- dijo y sorprendió en su novio un brillo de celos en los ojos- No te asustes, mi amor, tu sabes que mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos… no amaría a mas nadie como te amo a ti… deja los celos… tontito. – Y le pellizco la nariz…

Al acabar el oficio, llevaron el féretro al cementerio cercano a la Iglesia… allí la enterraron. Luego del funeral…

-Tomare un par de días, en una semana me incorporo al regimiento… el bebe se quedará en casa de Albert, aprovechando que Dorothy esta acabada de dar a luz... Mi hijo todavía esta en lactancia… y no quiero que se me enferme…

-La madre de Susana, no ha protestado… Es su nieto también…

-Sí, pero sabe que su hija amamantó a Alex hasta casi su ingreso al hospital… Luego se ordeñaba para que su hijo siguiera tomando su leche… pero con esto… no me conviene destetarlo ahora… Ahora solo me queda educarlo bien, para que no se convierta en lo que soy… Un hombre que no supo luchar por lo que amaba… y que lo perdió todo…

EN AUSTRIA… ALSEN…

El canto de un gallo despertó a Flammy, que se incorporó de su cama sin saber bien en donde estaba… Fue entonces que recordó el viaje desde Francia hasta Austria… recordó cuando llegó al Stalag 17 y los descubrimientos... en ese momento tocaron a su puerta…

-Un momento, no estoy visible…-dijo poniéndose una bata de satén sobre el camisón corto que llevaba puesto y las pantuflas.

Abrió la puerta… Era Candy que la llamaba para que fueran al comedor del Stalag.

-Pensé que ya estabas vestida… -dijo por todo saludo- Buenos días…

-Buenos días… Candy… si es que se pueden llamar buenos…no dormí nada…

-Pensando en tu dilema… Flammy yo creo que debes hablar con él… saber que es lo que él siente por ti… No puedes seguir torturándote, y torturándolo a él… Deben hablar…

-¿Crees que eso ayude?

-Si, tal vez encuentres la manera de decirle lo que nos confesaste anoche…

-Si, por que quiero ser yo quien se lo diga… no que lo sepa por boca de terceros…

-Y como se lo piensas decir… No es una verdad fácil de decir… así, como así, y como él es tan… tan…

-¿Macho…?

-No era precisamente esa palabra… -se ruborizó Candy- Si, es muy masculino, de una masculinidad difícil de ignorar… - es la masculinidad de un hombre que ha vivido… que ha tenido sus experiencias en cuanto a amores…que sabe que hacer y que no hacer para tener a una mujer satisfecha y enamorada… Admitir que lo amas enfrente de sus narices, no es cosa fácil…

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… recuerda que te conté que antes de lo de Jake yo cantaba, y no lo hacía mal… Ya me escuchaste una vez…

-Si, y si le cantas esa canción que te escuche… dudo que esa noche no esté a tu puerta dispuesto a demostrarte que si es… tu hombre… Y si es la de la Violetera… es una canción que hasta al coronelazo ese que vimos en Varsovia lo pondrá a trepar las paredes…

-No me lo recuerdes… - dijo con gesto de repugnancia- solo recordar como golpearon y patearon a ese pobre muchacho, me imagino que igual trata a las mujeres…

-No creo que a ti te trate así…

-Espérame, vamos a desayunar… ya me visto.

Se bañó y se vistió con su uniforme de enfermera, saliendo al comedor… allí estaba él con su gente… Hernán le dijo…

-Jefe, me perdona lo que le voy a decir, pero es un bobo si deja escapar a semejante mujer… es angelicalmente hermosa…

-Lo sé… quiero tener el valor de decirle lo que siento… a pesar del temor que siento al rechazo… la amo tanto.

-Imagino que durante las noches, ni duerme por estar pensando en ella- dijo Karol mirando a la chica- Le envidio… esa muchacha si que está bonita.

-Ellas se hospedaron en la casa de mi madre…-dijo Francois…-Mi pobre madre, que ni sabe que yo estoy aquí…

-Valor, Francois, no hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo resista, ese loco se morderá su propia cola…

-Eso esperamos todos…

Al sentarse a desayunar, Candy noto la amistad que había florecido entre Elisa y el teniente doctor D'Onofrio.

-Me alegro por ella… - dijo Annie- Estaba demasiado sola…

-Igual pienso yo…

-Ahora lo que falta es que Flammy y cierta persona hablen. –Dijo Patricia.- yo voy a hacer lo mismo con Stear esta noche…

-¿A pesar de que te hizo llorar tanto?

-Aún así… yo lo amo… si esta guerra termina… quiero tener bebés con él…

-Se te pegó la audacia en el hablar de Flammy… ya era tiempo…-rió Candy…

-Y yo siento lo mismo… aunque él sea mayor que yo…

-El dudo que no los haga… es todo virilidad….-comentó Eliza mirándolo golosa…

-Oye, Eliza, no te indigestes… que no es plato de comer, es plato de ojo…

-Precisamente, hay que revisar el menú, aunque una no compre nada…-dijo Elisa guiñándole un ojo a Flammy. –Aunque conociéndolo, solo tiene ojos para alguien que tengo justo al lado…

En ese momento llega el comandante Glink y les pregunta como se sienten en su primer día…

-Anoche hicimos un recuento de los heridos… hay cinco que debemos operar de urgencia, y creo que tendremos que hacer unas cuantas amputaciones… -dijo Elisa con algo de preocupación… Unos tienen afecciones menores que se pueden hacer crónicas... Con el trabajo que tenemos bien podemos tardarnos unos dos o tres meses, son casi cuarenta heridos y seis que están bastante mal.

-La doctora Legan tiene razón… Y hay dos que tienen pronóstico reservado… suerte tenemos si no los perdemos- apunto Christopher.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, doctor D'Onofrio…

-Lo haremos, comandante, pero no espere milagros… no se cuanto tiempo estuvieron expuestos a las infecciones y a las bacterias… si hubiera enviado esa carta a tiempo, no estarían en peligro de muerte, aunque comprendo las razones que tuvo para hacer esto…

-Si entraban los médicos del Reich, era para que los dejaran morir… y no era esa la idea.

-Ya lo sé, haremos lo que podamos… - dijo Chris dejando su plato terminado y levantándose de la mesa…- Necesitaré una enfermera instrumentista para que me ayude a operar- dijo mirando a las chicas…

-Yo voy- dijo Flammy con decisión- Tengo alguna experiencia asistiendo a operaciones… -dijo al doctor D'Onofrio -¿Puedo llevar a una asistente?

-Seguro, enfermera Hamilton-. Dijo Chris con calidez, mirando a la jovencita que se ofreció valientemente para ayudar con las operaciones...

-Candy, ven, esta vez me ayudaras en las operaciones…

-Vamos…

Los cuatro fueron al Hospital, mientras Hogan miraba como su reina se iba… Probablemente no la vería hasta en la noche…

-No te preocupes… ella ya ha hecho esto… en Chicago o en Francia, que fue donde la conociste… Estará bien…

-Quisiera tener tu optimismo…- dijo Richard mirando la puerta por donde entraron…

ENTRETANTO EN BERLIN… A MUCHOS KILOMETROS DE ALLI

En una taberna se escuchaba desde una sinfonola antigua, una canción muy típica de esos tiempos de guerra en Alemania… Lili Marlene, que era la canción de un soldado que había dejado a su novia en su pueblo para acudir a defender la patria… Aquella canción tenía un dejo de nostalgia y de añoranza…

Bajo la linterna, frente a mi cuartel

Sé que tu me esperas, mi dulce amado bien…

Y tu corazón al susurrar

Bajo el farol, latiendo está…

Lili… Mi luz de fe

Eres tú… Lili Marlene

II

Cuando llega un parte y debo marchar

Sin saber querida, si podré regresar…

Y sé que me esperas siempre fiel

Bajo el farol, frente al cuartel…

Lili… Mi luz de fe.

Eres tú… Lili Marlene…

III

Si en el frente me hallo, lejos ¡ay! de ti

Oigo que tus pasos se acercan junto a mí…

Y sé que allá me esperas tú

Junto al farol… plena de luz

Lili… Mi dulce bien

Eres tú Lili Marlene

Aquella canción interpretada por Marlene Dietrich, famosa cantante y actriz alemana, no ayudaba en nada a la nostalgia que en esos momentos sentía aquel coronel alemán que entre trago y trago de brandy recordaba en esos momentos un par de ojos negros enmarcados por gafas de marco metálico… un cuerpo delicado y gracioso envuelto en un uniforme de enfermera, que el imaginaba envolver en sus brazos, una boca hecha para besos apasionados y enervantes… Fiammarella… pensó con pasión…

Interrumpió sus sueños, la charla de uno de sus compañeros…

-Gerhardt…

-¿Ach? – preguntó como si regresara de muy lejos…

-Estás en la luna-. Dijo Otto, uno de sus compañeros- Desde que regresaste de esa misión en Varsovia, eres otro hombre… Pareces embrujado… Ya ni quieres salir de juerga con nosotros… Te la pasas solo, pensando lejos…

-No me digas que una polaca te cautivó el espíritu…

-No, no se trata de una polaca…- sonrió enigmáticamente- Es una americanita…

-Una americana- dijo Otto con cierto desdén- Con tantas fraüleins que se sentirían dichosas que las llevaras de paseo… trasteando por una americanita… No te entiendo…

-Me tiene los sentidos alterados… - dijo Gerhardt –desde que la conocí solo deseo tenerla en mis brazos… daría cualquier cosa… por tenerla a mi lado…

-¿Por qué no la raptaste?

-No podía buscarme un problema con la Cruz Roja Internacional… por mucho que nos moleste, a ellos no puede hacérseles nada… Ya bastante repulsa tenemos de la comunidad internacional para buscarnos más líos…

-La hubieras raptado… ya después se hubiera visto qué hacías con ella. . -Una mujer como esa no se le rapta… - dijo Gerhardt- una mujer como esa es para casarse… yo hubiera dado todos mis títulos y mi fortuna… Por tener solo una mirada suya…

-Y las americanas… que no se fijan en nadie si no es de su nación… Te veo mal, amigo…

-Pues, es esa la que quiero… Ni aunque me envíen a Venusdorf me la sacan del pensamiento…

-Que no lo sepa Goebbels, o mandara azotarte hasta que te vuelva el juicio, que tal parece que has perdido…

-No pienso decírselo a nadie…-dijo mirando a su interlocutor- Y más te vale que no se lo cuentes a nadie… Si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo…

-Ya, tigre, no te sulfures- dijo Otto calmándolo- No se lo pienso contar a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Fuhrer.

EN ALSEN… DURANTE LA NOCHE…

Flammy había salido del Hospital tarde, se sentía cansada y con el cuello tenso… habían sido casi diez horas de operación… primero a un muchacho que se le había amputado un brazo… a fin de salvarlo de la gangrena y la infección… Otro que no había resistido la operación y había fallecido en la mesa de operaciones… Elisa había llorado de impotencia por no haber podido salvar al soldado, que curiosamente le recordó a Anthony…

En ese momento, vio a Richard que estaba sentado en la parte de afuera del lugar donde los tenían presos… fumándose un puro. La vio dirigirse a él, sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba… Aquella mujer dominaba sus sentidos, dominaba su razón, igual que dominaba la razón y los sentidos de otro, muy lejos de allí.

-Está fría la noche para que andes por allí, sola.

-Acabo de salir de la sala de operaciones, salvamos a tres y se nos fueron dos… mañana habrá que enterrarlos… para evitar contaminación…

-Sientes tristeza…

-Sí… Y rabia por este absurdo… no habíamos terminado de salir de la Primera Gran Guerra, y ahora estamos en ésta… y todo por que un loco pretende cambiar lo que Dios hizo…

-Lo sé, hay que detenerlo… antes de que haga mucho más daño... Flammy, creo que es el momento para que hablemos de nosotros…

Llegó el momento que ella más temía… tal vez lo que iba a decirle era que se había vuelto a ilusionar sola…

-Se que me fui sin siquiera decirte nada… pero no podía despedirme de nadie… tenia que regresar… pero nunca, nunca te olvidé… Siempre te llevé dentro de mi cabeza, y muy dentro de mi corazón… se que soy atractivo para casi todas las mujeres, y que algunas se arrojan en mis brazos para ver si soy de esos hombres que un momento de placer los domina… Y no soy así… si he llegado a esta edad soltero aún… es por que no encontré la mujer que me completara… y ahora que encontré la que completa mi vida….temo perderla…

-Tenías una misión que cumplir… yo te hubiese desviado de ella…

-No digas eso, si las seguí en el barco fue para protegerlas, al principio para proteger a la novia de Stear… pero luego, apareciste tu, y la prioridad cambió… No solo protegía a Patricia y al resto de las chicas sino que también te protegía a ti…

-¿Cómo fue que te vistes envuelto en este problema?

-Salimos un día… del portaviones USS INVINCIBLE teníamos que cruzar las líneas alemanas para derribar unos caza bombarderos que habían bombardeado un portaviones nuestro, causándonos innumerables bajas. Alistair era mi copiloto en esa misión… Yo era el que tenía el mayor rango y la experiencia para guiarlo, por que era la primera vez que salía en vuelo de combate, había participado en vuelos de reconocimiento y de práctica, pero nunca se había probado en combate…- dijo fumando su puro- Todo iba bien, incluso derribamos un caza… que se estrello contra una montaña, pero no contamos que había un caza detrás de nosotros que nos disparó, averiándonos un rotor de cola y un motor… el avión perdía altura y yo casi no podía controlarlo, así que tomamos nuestros paracaídas y saltamos… justo antes de que el avión se estrellara…

Flammy estaba sentada junto a él en el escalón de la celda y se abrazaba las rodillas, escuchando el angustioso relato que le hacía Richard…

-Nos precipitamos a tierra con nuestros paracaídas, hubiéramos salido con bien, de no haber sido por que una partida de dos cruces de hierro, nos encontró y nos hicieron prisioneros, nos trajeron aquí. Afortunadamente, caímos entre amigos… aunque al principio lo dudamos por que hasta nos pegaron. Glink nos explicó que el era espía para los ingleses, por que en el bombardeo a Inglaterra murió su esposa… por eso quería hacer caer el régimen. Nos pidió que nos uniéramos a su organización, se confeccionaron partes de guerra que nos hicieran ver como desaparecidos en acción, si nos creían muertos, teníamos más oportunidad de hacer las misiones que se nos encomendaban… A mi se me dio el nombre de Ángel cuatro y a Alistair el nombre de Conejo-5. Norwood es Ardilla-7, Francois es Saltamontes-8, Hernán es Lobo-3 y así sucesivamente… Glink es León-11.

-Lo que quieres decir es que… cayeron en esto por simple casualidad…

-Si, cuando el avión se estrelló nadie pensaba que había sobrevivientes, lo que nos salvó fueron los paracaídas… De no haber sido por ellos, estuviéramos muertos…

-¿Tienes familia en América?

-Mi tío… trabaja para un multimillonario, del que mi padre es socio mayoritario en sus negocios… es amigo de la familia desde hace años… Yo me metí en esto siendo un chiquillo de dieciocho años… la Fuerza Aérea me moldeó, y me hizo el hombre que soy… No voy a negarte, Flammy, no he sido un santo, ni mucho menos… pero he procurado no tener líos de faldas. Conozco a la que va detrás de mi por mi rango y mi dinero… esas no me interesan ni me atraen… - se acercó a la chica…- me atrae una mujer integra… en la que pueda confiar… a la que pueda entregarle mi corazón sin reservas… a la que pueda amar sin tener que andar escondiéndome ni sospechando que me es infiel con otro hombre… Una mujer que no sea solo un simple adorno en las reuniones y fiestas de sociedad… que tenga vida propia, que se atreva a pelear sus sueños, sus metas, que tenga en qué dedicarse… Creí que nunca la encontraría… -dijo tomando una de las manos de la chica, empezando a acariciarla… -Hasta que apareciste tú… y me cambiaste los esquemas- tomo su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón…- tú, con tu rostro serio, tu mirada algo triste y lejana, esa figura delicada que ardo por envolver en mis brazos…-dijo con voz apasionada- y esos labios jugosos que me muero por besar… Flammy… Te amo… me enamoré de ti.

Al escuchar aquella confesión, sintió estremecerse por dentro… era sincero…aún encima de la camisa, podía sentir el calor de aquella piel… y aquellos pensamientos nada sanos, empezaron a aflorar… recordó aquellas noches en que daba vueltas en la cama, insomne, ardiendo de ganas de tenerlo cerca… de abrazarlo, de perderse en sus brazos… aquellas noches en que llorando, mordía la almohada y sentía el frío de la ausencia… las noches en que se quemaba por dentro, sin saber en donde se encontraba…

-No dices nada…

-Estoy… sorprendida… no imagine que sintieras tanto…

-Ya no soy un niño, como ese imbecil que te engaño- dijo con fiereza- Soy un hombre… sé lo que quiero en la vida, lo que no quiero, lo que puedo esperar y lo que no puedo esperar…un hombre dispuesto a entregarte su vida, su corazón, y todo lo que él es.

Flammy no pudo más… era el momento de decidir lo que iba a hacer… Si aceptaba lo que él le ofrecía, no había más que hablar… Se levantó de donde estaba… tenia que pensar… fue en ese momento en que Richard se levantó de su puesto y la agarró del brazo…

-Richard…

-¿Te vas sin despedirte? –Dijo con voz ronca- No puedo dejarte ir así…

Le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, que parecían cadenas de hierro… y la pegó a su cuerpo tibio y vigoroso… ella se debatió…

-Suéltame, nos pueden ver…

-Eso es lo que menos me importa… -dijo jadeante, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo delicado contra el suyo… aquel cuerpo enervaba sus sentidos…

-Richard… yo…

Las palabras que pretendía pronunciar murieron en sus labios cuando sintió que los de él cubrían los suyos… en un beso fiero, sensual, apasionado… el beso de un hombre enamorado…

Duro largo rato, a pesar de su resistencia… casi la dobló en sus brazos… Flammy levantó sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de Richard, pegándose aún más a él… una ráfaga de viento frío los despeinó… pero a ninguno le importó…

En otra parte de ese mismo lugar, Patricia y Stear conversaban… ellos también tenían algo que decirse…

-Y así fue todo… mi avión se estrelló, tuvimos suerte de que no nos pasara nada…Pero fuimos capturados… yo me imaginé que nos harían cualquier barbaridad… pero cuando llegamos, supimos que no fue así… así me convertí en espía… Tuve que fingir mi muerte y la del coronel, por que no convenía que supieran que estábamos vivos… Si se enteraban, no daba un centavo por mi vida… ni por la de los otros..

-¿Cuántos están en esto?

-Casi todos, excepto los que están heridos… algunos graves… me ha tocado ver cosas muy tristes….- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pensaba en ti, en lo que estarías sufriendo… en lo mucho que te amaba… Y temía el día en que terminara la guerra, y tuviera que regresar a casa… Cómo decirle a la tía abuela que lloró mi muerte y la de Anthony, que no estaba muerto, que estaba cumpliendo una misión importante… y sobre todo temía enfrentarme a ti… imaginaba que para ese tiempo, me habrías olvidado, que habrías rehecho tu vida.. Pero como dice Hernán… "El hombre propone, y Dios dispone" y en este caso, el dispuso que vinieras acá…

-No se si perdonarte, no se si odiarte… pero lo que si se es que te amo más que nunca… - lo abrazó apretadamente - Tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

-Yo también… mi amor… - le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos…-Nunca dejé de amarte… Nunca…

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso tierno… al que ella se entregó de todo a todo… era el hombre que amaba…

Entretanto, Elisa acomodaba el instrumental después de vendar al último operado…

-Vaya a descansar, doctora Legan… Ha trabajado muy duro…

-Estoy bien, doctor D'Onofrio.- dijo con una sonrisa cansada- Ya estoy acostumbrada… en el hospital de la Universidad de Bologna, tenia a veces que duplicar turno…

.-Aún así, no quiero que enferme… si no descansa como es debido puede contraer una enfermedad…

-Gracias por su preocupación… doctor… Ya casi terminamos.

-Por ahora… Mañana nos toca una cantidad semejante…

.-Usted también necesita descansar…

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Si no le molesta…

-Hágala…le responderé si puedo…

-Hace un rato, cuando murió el soldado Hunter, usted lloraba desconsolada… ¿Le recordó a alguien?

-Sí… un muchacho que fue mi primer amor de niña. – Suspiró- Se llamaba Anthony Brower... Era pariente de los Andrew… de hecho, sobrino del patriarca… Hunter se le parecía mucho… murió teniendo apenas quince años… yo tenia trece y le amaba… pero era una niña malcriada y voluntariosa que le daba dolores de cabeza a todo mundo…- sonrió con tristeza- No era un ser humano muy bueno, en ese entonces, hice sufrir a mucha gente… que no tenia la culpa de más de cuatro cosas… a raíz de la aparición del tío abuelo William… mi padre nos envió a mi y a mi hermano a una escuela militar… a mi a una para señoritas y a mi hermano lo enviaron a Annapolis, y nos cambio la vida… Me gradué con honores y me fui a estudiar medicina a Italia. Apenas me gradué, estalló la guerra y no quise trabajar para los fascistas…Por eso me enrolé en la Fuerza Aérea, he pilotado toda clase de aviones…-rió con cierta tristeza- Pero mi vocación es la medicina… Salvando vidas, me siento más cerca de Anthony… y lloro de impotencia cuando se me muere un paciente, por que revivo aquella desgraciada tarde… Si hubiera vivido, tendría la misma edad de Hunter… por eso lloré, por que me lo recordó… y ese recuerdo no sanará por años que viva…

Chris se acercó a ella y la abrazó… ella recostó la cara en el fuerte pecho del médico… quien acarició los rizos cortos de Elisa… murmurando palabras de consuelo… ella dio rienda suelta a una pena que nunca había querido dejar correr por dar a entender que ella era una mujer fuerte…

No supo en qué momento, ella levantó el rostro…mirándose en los grises ojos del galeno… y él se miró en los ojos color avellana de la joven… y suavemente acercó sus labios a los de ella… fundiéndolos en un tierno beso de amor…

Hogan le ha declarado su amor a Flammy… y se ha dejado llevar por un arrebato de pasión y erotismo… Gerhardt, en los salones alemanes suspira por el recuerdo de Flammy… Terry llora a Susana y por el hijo que quizás quede huérfano de ambos padres… Stear pide perdón y es perdonado… son ajustes necesarios… como los ajustes frente a los cambios de la vida…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo doce del fic EL SECRETO… gracias a Jana, Lorena por sus comentarios, y espero más reviews… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, zapes, y reviews… escribir a Carla_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

**UNA CELEBRACION DIFERENTE**

Los días subsiguientes, el trabajo para Candy, Flammy, Elisa y Chris se incrementó. Algunos de los que estaban en espera de operación se agravaron y tuvieron que realizar una operación de emergencia. Se trataba de un muchacho cuyo avión cayo a tierra y el timón del avión quedo clavado en su plexo solar, teniendo que realizarle una traqueotomía para que pudiese respirar con comodidad, mientras decidían operarlo para extraerle dos costillas fracturadas y drenar un hematoma en un pulmón que podía convertirse en un coágulo. Elisa sabía lo peligroso que sería para la vida de aquel muchacho, que tenía casi la misma edad que hubiera tenido Anthony…

-¿Lo operaremos siempre?

-Hay que hacerlo, Elisa. La presión que hace ese hematoma en el pulmón puede tener consecuencias fatales. No hay alternativa posible.

-Dispondremos todo… espero que podamos salvarlo. No soportaría más pérdidas como las que tuvimos la semana pasada…

-Se que te duele, pero somos médicos… hacemos lo que podemos, con la ayuda de Dios. – dijo Chris, que compartía la misma frustración y tristeza cuando moría un paciente. Nos enseñaron a salvar vidas, no a perderlas…

-Cuando pasa esto, quisiera volver a la escuela a pasar todos los cursos nuevamente… - suspiró con frustración- Me hice médico para salvar todas las vidas que pudiera… desde la sensación de impotencia que tuve cuando a Anthony le paso ese accidente… me prometí que si tenia la oportunidad de estudiar, estudiaría medicina. Mi madre trató de quitarme la idea, diciéndome que desechara ese pensamiento por que una "señorita de sociedad" solo tenia que preocuparse de hacer un buen matrimonio para quedar asegurada económicamente de por vida…- dijo con desdén- Luego vino lo de mi hermano, y papá tomó decisiones drásticas, que hoy agradezco, por darme la oportunidad de escoger el rumbo que yo quería seguir…

-Eres un buen médico, eso no se discute… ayer te quedaste haciendo ronda hasta muy tarde.- dijo Chris, mirándola con ternura.- estabas incluso tomando temperaturas.

-Si, Candy quería quedarse, pero yo le dije que se fuera a descansar. Igual Flammy, ya que estuvieron todo el día en el salón de operaciones, a pesar de que en algunos momentos alternábamos con Annie y Paty, para que no se fueran a cansar demasiado. Y yo quería vigilar personalmente los dos amputados que operamos ayer… Hasta el momento, evolucionan bien. Si siguen así, se salvarán.

-Aunque uno tenga una pierna menos.

-Si, duele… pero no había manera de salvarlos. Por lo menos, podrán vivir con su discapacidad… Son las cosas que me irritan de esta guerra…

-Ayer Glink se mostró complacido por los progresos… aunque lamenta las pérdidas que tuvimos, pero era relativamente poco lo que se podía hacer por los tres que murieron. Uno con severos traumatismos en la cabeza, se le hubiera podido operar, pero no hubiera sobrevivido, por esfuerzos que hubiéramos hecho… tenía muerte cerebral.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… - dijo Elisa, sintiendo que los ojos se le ponían húmedos de repente…- Hunter me dolió más de lo que yo pensaba. Y si se trata de Lewis, tampoco podía sobrevivir con un daño en los riñones y múltiple fractura pélvica… No hubiera vuelto a caminar. Y si se trata de Harrington, peor… ese tenia hechas polvo las vértebras cervicales… que son el eje del cuerpo… nunca hubiera vuelto a valerse por si mismo… Nunca en la vida me sentí tan impotente… me sentí igual que cuando Anthony se fracturo las mismas vértebras en aquel accidente…

En ese momento, había llegado el cartero, que traía cartas para los prisioneros… y sobre todo los telegramas… Había dos para Candy, uno para Paty, y dos para ella. Eran de Albert…

-Dios mío… pobre Terry…- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La esposa de un amigo… tenía problemas cardíacos… Murió hace dos semanas… deja un bebé de cinco meses… A él le han caído casi todas las desgracias juntas…. Su padre murió hace tres meses… su madre está enferma y para colmo de males, esto… El está sirviendo en la Fuerza Aérea.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Terry Grandchester… No me digas que lo conoces…

Si, le conozco… estuvimos juntos en el entrenamiento para pilotos…Un buen hombre… a pesar de que tuvo que prácticamente renunciar al amor de su vida…

-Y ya lo tiene perdido… ella está comprometida para casarse con el tío abuelo William… el mismo día del rompimiento del compromiso de ella con mi hermano, que créeme, fue lo mejor… sin amor y como era mi hermano en ese entonces, no hubieran sido felices… y para vivir en el infierno, mejor estar solo. Ese mismo día se comprometieron, se enroló en la Marina y esta en Washington… apenas termine la guerra, se casarán.

-Qué lastima… debió luchar por su amor…

-Yo en lo personal, le echo la culpa a Susana… Ella sabía que el y Candy se amaban. A mi no me agradaba Candy en aquel tiempo, pero reconozco, que Terry fue manipulado a través de la culpa y el agradecimiento…

-No entiendo…

-Te explicaré. Estaban presentando Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare en Broadway… ella era Julieta… una noche, cuando estaban en lo mejor de la presentación, cayó una lámpara y hubiera matado a Terry si ella no se mete y lo aparta, con tan mala suerte que esa lámpara le cayó en la pierna… casi la pierde, pero quedó con una cojera permanente y no iba a poder moverse en un escenario como lo hacía antes... ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Terry y prácticamente lo obligó a quedarse con ella… Luego de que se casaron, ella quedó encinta del bebé, casi de inmediato… pero, al darse el parto, se descubrió que Susana tenía una seria afección cardiaca…y tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia… a raíz de eso su salud se fue deteriorando tanto… con el desenlace que conocemos… Espero que algún día, la medicina adelante tanto, que cosas como esa se pueda operar…

-Pobre hombre…- meneo Chris la cabeza… -Si que se le vino el mundo encima… vivía pendiente del teléfono…esperando comunicación del hospital mientras entrenaba. Incluso en el portaviones TOMAHAWK… vivía pendiente del telégrafo para saber como andaban las cosas por su casa… Y ahora sin su esposa, posiblemente no pueda con tanta presión…

Chris no sabía como abordarle a Elisa el tema de aquella noche en que se besaron… no había podido dormir bien desde esa noche… Se había enamorado de ella… desde el momento en que la vio… y más aún en esos días en que ambos luchaban a brazo partido con aquellos hombres heridos que suplicaban alivio para sus sufrimientos físicos… La había visto llorar de frustración cuando uno de ellos moría en la sala de operaciones, y sonreír aliviada cuando le arrebataba víctimas a la muerte… La admiraba verla tan comprometida con su profesión, la cual abrazaba con verdadera pasión.

-Elisa, necesito hablar contigo sobre… lo ocurrido hace dos semanas…

-Chris, ambos estábamos cansados… no tienes que disculparte… y yo estaba pasando por un mal momento emocional… déjalo así.

-No, no puedo dejarlo así. –dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas…Quiero que sepas que he llegado a admirar tu entrega y compromiso con tus pacientes… te he visto llorar frustrada cuando la muerte te arrebata una vida de las manos… he visto tu alegría cuando salvas a alguien de las garras de la muerte… cuando ves que lo que hiciste tiene progresos… y preocuparte cuando alguien se pone grave… Por si fuera poco, te metes a estudiar para encontrar nuevas maneras de curar una misma enfermedad… Todo eso ha tocado mi corazón… y mi alma…

-Chris…yo…

-No me digas que lo deje así, si te besé como lo hice, fue por que lo sentía… quería hacerlo. Cuando estaba en la Fuerza Aérea, me decían que era un lobo solitario. No me nacía salir con chicas, como mis compañeros, prefería los libros, la soledad, el estudio. No contaba con tiempo para divertirme y mucho menos tenía tiempo para tener novia… Luego… vino la guerra, se me comisionó para que llevara a la gente que sería parte del personal médico de las prisiones donde había prisioneros de guerra, hasta que me tocara ser asignado a uno. Y quiso Dios que fuera aquí… Elisa, se que tienes el corazón herido por muchas cosas ocurridas en tu pasado… solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de acercarme a ti e intentar curar esas heridas…

-Yo no te convengo, Chris... estoy tratando de enmendar todo lo que hice mal en mi adolescencia… no fui un buen ser humano, en mi egoísmo herí a mucha gente… en mi vanidad humillé a gente que tal vez eran mejores que yo a pesar de no contar ni con el dinero, ni con el apellido… en mi codicia hice mucho daño… La actitud que tomó mi padre después de lo ocurrido con Neal y su compromiso con Candy, me hizo pensar después, que de no haber hecho esto, ni mi hermano ni yo fuéramos gente de bien… Se que esto es torturarme, que el pasado no se puede recuperar, pero, si puedo purificarme un poco por dentro, lo voy a hacer, dentro de mis posibilidades…

-Déjame decidir por mi mismo lo que me conviene o no, Elisa. Yo te quiero… y te quiero bien… solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón. Solo eso pido, lo demás, déjalo de mi cuenta.

Elisa lo miró. No era igual a Anthony, pero tenia que reconocer que era un hombre guapo, a pesar de ser médico. ¿Sería posible, que aquel auto castigo que se había impuesto desde que entro a la Academia Militar para señoritas en Washington, estuviera por finalizar?

Una noticia que había ocurrido en uno de los campos de concentración, se extendió como pólvora… aunque a Austria tardo casi tres meses en llegar. La noticia de la muerte del sacerdote Maximiliano Kolbe… en Auschwitz… Elisa le conocía, por que lo había visto cuando pasaron por Polonia, y era conducido hacia el campo de concentración, les había dado la bendición desde lejos…

El padre Kolbe había nacido en Polonia, su nombre era Rajmund y era franciscano, había difundido mucho la devoción al Corazón de María, y un acérrimo combatiente contra los peligros del modernismo que acechaban a la fe católica, entre esos, la masonería, secta a la que estaba adscrito el Fuhrer. Había sido misionero en el Japón y fundado dos publicaciones, el Pequeño Diario y el Caballero de la Inmaculada… Los nazis bombardearon la Ciudad de la Inmaculada y se lo habían llevado prisionero al campo de concentración.

Tenían por norma en Auschwitz que cuando se fugaba un preso, debían morir diez. La elección recayó sobre un hombre que tenia esposa e hijos, y el padre Kolbe, solicito ocupar su lugar… Fue puesto en ayuno hasta morir y extrañamente, sobrevivió a los nueve que habían muerto. Por ese motivo, lo inyectaron con fenol para matarlo. Aquella muerte conmovió a todos, incluso a Karol, que lo conoció cuando era un escolar.

-Otra de las injusticias de esta guerra. Ya para ellos no es suficiente con lo que hacen con los judíos, ahora van con los católicos.

-Ellos no diferencian, recuerda que los judíos son nuestros padres en la fe…de ellos se derivan todas nuestras creencias cristianas. Recuerda lo que paso aquí con el Cardenal primado… que ha tenido que refugiarse en el Vaticano, por que la Catedral está ocupada por los nazis. Ellos no respetan ni fe ni credo, que no sea el de ellos.

-Con lo de Venusdorf, se entiende… pobres muchachas, ojala ese diabólico experimento les salga mal. –Dijo Hernán.-Con Dios no se juega, si quieres jugar a ser él, tienes que asumir las consecuencias…

Hogan también se sintió afectado con aquella muerte… El no era precisamente de estar metido día y noche en la Iglesia, pero tomaba en serio su fe. Y se consideraba un buen católico, aunque no frecuentase la Eucaristía todo el tiempo…Una muerte sin sentido… Era uno de los primeros mártires de aquella ideología sangrienta que preconizaban los nazis.

Era Noviembre de 1941, Glink estaba pensando en una celebración de Navidad, para su personal. Incluyendo a los prisioneros… y para esto se reunió con Tirpitz para que le diese permiso…

-Una fiesta de Navidad… ¿Para qué?

-No puedo privar a mi personal de una pequeña celebración… No será una cosa fastuosa, tú sabes que odio la ostentación y el lujo… Además, tengo gente de todas partes… que pueden ayudar…

-Está bien… veré que puedo enviarles…

Sabiendo que Flammy estaba allí, no se atrevía a negarles la celebración navideña, además se delataría si se negaba. No quería que se dieran cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba ella. Lo que él no se imaginaba siquiera, era que el corazón, de la que el llamaba la princesa de su alma… estaba ocupado por otro amor…

A finales de noviembre llegaron los suministros que Glink había mandado pedir… Había de todo. Incluidos los suministros para el Hospital, que Tirpitz procurara que no faltaran.

Helga se encargó de arreglar el lugar con ayuda de Candy y el resto de las chicas… Había pasado tres meses desde aquel arrebato erótico que tuvo Richard. Flammy y él no habían vuelto a hablar, pero la noche de pascua, sería una celebración diferente para ambos… Incluso para Alistair y Patricia, quienes tampoco habían vuelto a conversar desde esa noche.

Habían puesto un árbol que los muchachos habían ido a cortar al bosque, acompañados por Schauffmann, por si acaso, para no dar sospechas… Las chicas se encargaron de ayudar a adornarlo… Flammy a pesar de que la Navidad le traía recuerdos tristes... por que fue en esa fecha en que descubrió la traición de Jake, participó en las actividades sin siquiera imaginar lo que le esperaba.

En una de las misiones que Hogan había realizado para Glink tuvo la oportunidad de ir a una joyería… Allí vio una sortija de plata blanca que le pareció perfecta para Flammy. Esta seria la precursora de una que proyectaba comprar cuando finalizara la guerra, que sería la que seguiría a su anillo de casada.

Lo halló delicado y sencillo, como ella… por eso no le dolió pagar los quinientos francos que costó. Se lo pensaba dar esa noche… aunque bien sabía que no podría ponérsela cuando estuviera Tirpitz por allí, no deseaba que por una indiscreción le hicieran pasar un mal rato… y que se descubriera que estaban espiando para Los Aliados. Imaginaba la cara de Flammy cuando la viera.

Las semanas fueron pasando casi sin sentir, y llegó el día de la víspera de Navidad. Elisa ideó que esa noche podrían hacer un programa artístico para entretenerse ya que no tenían un fonógrafo para escuchar música de Navidad… Flammy quiso participar en el programa. Ella nunca había cantado frente a público pero esta vez cantaría… la canción que hacia tiempo había ensayado.

Era una canción muy popular en España, primero la cantó Concha Márquez Piquer, y ahora la popularizó una jovencita que despuntaba como actriz en España y prometía mucho. La joven tenía por nombre Sara Montiel. Era la canción de una mujer enamorada y apasionada por un hombre.

En cuanto le vi

Yo me dije para mí

Es mi hombre.

Solo vivo por el

Mientras quiera serme fiel

Ese hombre.

No puedo pasar

Una noche sin pensar

En mi hombre.

Y le doy cuanto soy

Lo que tengo se lo doy

A mi hombre.

Y así estoy es un macró

Un gigoló

Pero no importa porque

Así le quiero yo.

Cualquier día por Pigalle

Para mi mal.

O tal vez le perderé

Luego no sé.

Ni lo que va a ser de mí

Por que le quiero.

Solo tengo corazón

Para mon homme.

Si me pega me da igual

Es natural.

Que me tenga siempre así

Porque así le quiero.

Ya no tengo corazón.

Le intento olvidar

Y me dejo convidar,

Por los hombres.

Pero no puede ser

Porque solo soy mujer

pa' mi hombre.

Por todo Paris

Busco la mirada gris

De mi hombre.

Si me ofrece su amor

Le perdono lo peor

A mi hombre.

Por amor J' suis consá

le'm pos te cuá

Busco a mi hombre

Sin saber donde andará.

Cualquier día por Pigalle

Para mi mal.

O tal vez le perderé

Luego no sé.

Ni lo que va a ser de mí

Por que le quiero.

Solo tengo corazón

Para mon homme.

Si me pega me da igual

Es natural.

Que me tenga siempre así

Porque así le quiero.

Ya no tengo corazón.

Era una canción muy atrevida… pero que decía a las claras como se sentía ella frente a Richard… Lo que ignoraba era las consecuencias que tendría aquella canción en el ánimo del hombre que amaba…que esa noche haría algo que tal vez determinaría el rumbo de aquella relación…

Candy por su parte también cantaría. Ella se sentía dolida por lo de Terry, apenas supo lo de Susana, lo lamentó, pero ahora era ella la que tenía que renunciar. Albert la amaba, había sido su defensor cuando nadie daba un centavo por ella, después de las intrigas de la madre de Elisa, así que ella tenia que honrar aquel compromiso… la guerra los había separado… Y sentía esa separación en el alma…

Aquella noche, también llegó un periódico que tenia una noticia, que alarmó a Patricia. Era la nota social donde estaban las fotos del bautizo del hijo de Bellmarie y Jake. Patricia intento esconder el periódico… sin éxito, por que en ese preciso momento Flammy entraba con una guirnalda para ponerla en la ventana de la oficina de Glink.

-¿Qué escondes allí, Patricia?

-¿Eh?- dijo poniendo el periódico detrás de ella…- Nada, Flammy. No es nada…

-Es un periódico… Déjame verlo…

Patricia no pudo esconderlo y se lo entregó. De todas formas se iba a enterar… Ella vio la nota. Y rompió a llorar desconsolada…

-Siento que te enteraras, por eso lo quería esconder…No quería que te amargaran la fiesta… Supongo que ahora por esto no participarás…

-No, Patricia- dijo enjugándose las lágrimas. – La Navidad no tiene la culpa y este lugar es muy triste como para enfurruñarme por un hombre que nunca fue mío. No te preocupes…- dijo sonriéndole- Estaré bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí… Estaré bien…

Y salieron del cuarto, dejaron el periódico en el suelo. En ese mismo momento Richard pasaba por allí y vio el periódico, precisamente estaba en la página donde estaba la nota social del bautizo de Sean Morgan Winthrop, el hijo de Bellmarie y de Jake.

-Con que tú eres el imbécil que hizo llorar a Flammy- dijo mirando el periódico… Bien, ella ahora es mía… y si en algún momento pensaste en recuperarla… despídete… esta noche… borro tu recuerdo de su vida definitivamente… - y guardó la hoja en su jacket, saliendo de la oficina del comandante Glink sin ser visto.

ESA NOCHE…

El comedor estaba lleno, con los prisioneros que asistirían a la celebración. A todos les tocaría algo de regalo, que casi siempre eran chocolates y algún que otro artículo de tocador o pieza de ropa. Glink se las había arreglado con los pocos recursos que tenía en ese momento. Y la Cruz Roja mando su ración de Navidad. Y Elisa se estrenó como cocinera, ya que se ofreció a cocinar la cena de Navidad, ayudada por Candy.

Flammy notó extraño a Richard. Se veía pensativo y con un gesto de decisión en el rostro que hacia que ella se sintiera extrañamente preocupada… Y tuvo el presentimiento de que se había encontrado con el periódico que tenía la nota sobre Jake y Bellmarie… Si se lo encontró, eso era lo que lo tenía preocupado…

-¿Qué te ocurre, Richard?

-Nada que te pueda inquietar… mi princesa… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te veo extraño… Se que no te he dedicado el tiempo que debo dedicarte, pero sabes que hay demasiado trabajo en el Hospital. Sin contar que aún están cayendo más.

-Yo te entiendo… se que me enamoré de una mujer profesional…-sonrió-. Debo comprender que no siempre tendrá tiempo para dedicarme.

-No quiero que pienses que no te quiero…

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de… demostrármelo…

El pequeño programa que habían hecho para Navidad incluía la famosa canción Lili Marleen, cantada por Karol, que se la sabía al dedillo. También Hernán cantaría un bolero… que daba a entender la nostalgia que sentía por su tierra… Candy cantaría después de él, y Flammy le seguiría….

Glink por su parte estaba orgulloso y a la vez nostálgico… pensaba en otras navidades, al lado de su esposa, a la que le habían arrebatado de manera tan triste en el bombardeo a Inglaterra, no había podido olvidar a Harriet Dunstan, la mujer con la que se había casado… la dicha fue tan breve… Aquella canción le recordaba su matrimonio y aquel amor inconcluso…

Hernán por su parte cantó con sentimiento un bolero que estaba en boga en aquel tiempo…

A mi me pasa lo mismo que usted

Nadie me espera, lo mismo que usted

Porque me sigue negando

El amor que estoy esperando

Lo mismo que usted

Richard miraba de soslayo a Flammy, el corazón le latía fuerte…estaba dispuesto a hacerla su mujer esa noche… Aquella canción le había llegado al corazón… se sentía solo, con ganas de amar… y aquel periódico le hería profundamente… Se había acostumbrado a saber que Jake existiera por que no le conocía… pero… ahora sentía miedo, miedo de perder a Flammy.

Casi ni le puso atención a Paty que cantó una ranchera de moda en aquellos tiempos de guerra…

Yo soy la María… María es mi gracia

Pero a mi me llaman María de los Guardias

Yo soy la María, Maria

No me ando con razones

Llevo por mi cuenta y a cuenta

Cinco batallones…

Una canción que hizo sonreír a muchos, por que todos conocían las historias de las novias de guerra… Novias que a veces tenían final feliz, y otras, no tanto…

Luego le tocó el turno a Candy…que cantó también con sentimiento…Flammy estaba nerviosa por que le tocaba su turno… Y Richard la miraba… de una forma extraña, que le producía inquietud…

-No sigas mirándola así… ella no sabe que viste lo de Jake – le dice Stear - ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí. Antes de que me digas que eso no es de caballeros…te diré algo… ¿Debo quedarme sentado esperando que venga Morgan o Tirpitz y me la quiten sin luchar? Nunca fui de esos que toman las cosas a la fuerza, siempre me las he arreglado para tener afectos voluntarios y nunca me ha faltado compañía femenina… pero tampoco he sido de los que se sientan a esperar que les arrebaten lo que quieren sin pelear. Flammy es mía… y esta noche la voy a tener en mis brazos… Y después… que pase lo que tenga que pasar…

En ese momento Flammy salía a cantar aquella canción que tan bien se sabía… Glink sabía que esa canción era para Richard…

En cuanto le vi

Yo me dije para mí

Es mi hombre.

Solo vivo por el

Mientras quiera serme fiel

Ese hombre.

Aquella canción, apasionada, sensual, si se quería, en la voz de Flammy prendía fuego en la sangre de Richard… La deseaba… como nunca había deseado a nadie en su vida… había ignorado la llamada de su cuerpo en las noches… pero esta noche de Navidad iba a ser distinta para él… Esta noche Flammy Hamilton iba a ser su mujer… aunque al día siguiente lo fusilaran.

Y ella veía la mirada de deseo que le dedicaba mientras cantaba. Una mirada que ponía fuego en sus venas y en su cuerpo… ella también le deseaba… Le deseaba desde el día que lo conoció. Y con su ausencia ese deseo de tenerlo con ella…

No puedo pasar

Una noche sin pensar

En mi hombre.

Y le doy cuanto soy

Lo que tengo se lo doy

A mi hombre.

Y así estoy es un macró

Un gigoló

Pero no importa porque

Así le quiero yo

-Sí, -se dijo – Esta noche vas a ser mía… mi mujer… esa canción que acabas de dedicarme…no se quedará sin respuesta… Me vas a conocer, como hombre y como marido…

Todos aplaudieron la canción… incluso Glink, que recordó a su esposa. Una mujer joven, apasionada por la vida, y por él…

Elisa por su parte se acercó a Flammy para felicitarla.

-Querida, con esa voz deberías ser artista, y no enfermera. Es una canción preciosa… ¿De donde la sacaste?

-Me gusta escuchar a las cantantes españolas. Esta la cantaba Concha Márquez Piquer, pero me gusta más la versión de Sara Montiel. Tiene más sentimiento…

-Yo creo que le alteraste los sentidos a alguien… Solo observa como te mira…

-Lo sé… Yo me he sentido igual, más cuando ha estado ausente…

-Esa canción le altera los sentidos a un hombre enamorado… Mejor que no está Tirpitz. Si no, habría una tragedia.

-Ni me lo mencionen, supe que esta mañana andaba por aquí. Menos mal que no me vio.

UN PAR DE HORAS MAS TARDE….

Todo se hallaba en silencio, la gente dormía… y una figura fantasmal se deslizaba por el corredor… era Richard… No quería hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros… Llego a la puerta de salida del edificio donde estaban prisioneros… No había nadie afuera… Ni Schauffmann… Y salio del edificio… Nevaba suavemente…

Sus pasos se dirigieron sigilosos hacia el edificio de alojamientos de las enfermeras… subió con cuidado las escaleras de la entrada… Y se deslizó hacia la ventana de la habitación de Flammy…

Logrará Richard entrar a la habitación de la chica… ¿Una vez allí, hará lo que ha pensado? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Flammy? Después de lo que ocurra… seguirán las cosas igual como están… ¿Qué secreto guardara la Noche de Navidad…?

HOLA: Aquí les dejo el decimotercer capítulo del Fic EL SECRETO. Gracias a Jana, Lorena por sus comentarios… para tomatazos, reviews, zapes y felicitaciones escribir a Carla_


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: Este capítulo es para personas mayores de edad y de criterio formado. Contiene escenas fuertes para menores de dieciocho años. Si no tienes la edad ni la madurez para leer este capítulo se te recomienda no continuar con su lectura. Gracias.**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**NAVIDAD APASIONADA**

Richard acaba de salir subrepticiamente de su celda a las doce de la noche… nevaba suavemente en ese momento… unos momentos antes intentaba reunir valor para hacer lo que se había propuesto… Estaba dispuesto esta noche a dormir en el mismo cuarto que su amada. Por fortuna, la puerta del alojamiento estaba abierta… No había nadie que lo viera… Y rápido como un gato se introdujo en la habitación de Flammy… cerró la puerta y le colocó el seguro, para que nadie los interrumpiera…

Ya dentro de la habitación, observó todo a su alrededor… Un dormitorio muy femenino, muy sencillo, como ella… Y ella dormida… ajena a todo… la contempló… y se quitó el jacket… arrojándolo al suelo…

En ese momento ella se despertó y lo vio… Se incorporó cubriéndose asustada

-¿Richard? ¿Qué haces aquí?ó alarmada- ¡Vuelve a tu celda, te van a descubrir!

-No. – Dijo con voz ronca y firme- Esta es la última noche que dormiré solo…- y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa- Esta noche… olvidarás definitivamente a Jake Morgan… - y se la quitó. Luego le siguió la camiseta que llevaba debajo, mostrando un pecho fuerte y musculoso… noche, vas a saber lo que es amar y ser amada…

Flammy se quedó congelada al verlo tan decidido…tan hombre… Y miraba hipnotizada, como se quitaba los pantalones… Tenía un cuerpo hermoso… Los músculos se marcaban en los sitios justos… cubiertos de una piel suave y sonrosada…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acercó su mano al borde del cubrecama que sujetaba Flammy para que no viera su camisón.

-Déjame ver tu cuerpo, por favor…-suplicó mirándola con deseo...

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…-dijo con voz temblorosa- Richard, yo soy virgen… Tal vez no lo creas… pero es la verdad… Yo jamás me entregué a Jake.

-Mejor- dijo él con voz ronca quitándole el cubrecama y contemplando aquel cuerpo que muy pronto iba a ser suyo… -Lo que aprendas esta noche conmigo… no lo vas a practicar con otro… Seré el único dueño de tus besos, de tu piel, de todo tu cuerpo… como tu serás mi única dueña… mi único amor…

Miró el camisón que cubría la figura de Flammy, que temblaba, le parecía que él podía mirar su cuerpo a través de la tela del camisón… ella miraba con insistencia el boxer que llevaba puesto… estaba abultado… era la muestra de su deseo por ella… Ella sabía que no se iría sin saciar su deseo… solo Dios sabía cuantas veces tuvo que reprimirse por consideración a ella… y por respeto a sus compañeros… Pero, ya no más.

El alzó su mano hacia los tirantes del camisón que llevaba puesto Flammy que se estremeció al sentir aquellos dedos cálidos rozando su piel. Fue cuando sintió un rasgón seco. Había arrancado el primer tirante… y luego le arrancaría el otro… Intento con desesperación cubrir su busto. Temía lo que fuera a pasar, estaba totalmente a merced de él. Pero también sabía que si hacia escándalo, podría pasarle algo peor a él. Y no quería.

-No te resistas- dijo con aquel tono de voz sensual que hacia estremecer su corazón- No te resistas, si lo estás deseando tanto como yo…

Flammy pestañeó, aquella excitación aumentaba… y lentamente dejó que el le quitara el camisón… el escote se deslizó de su pecho, dejando al descubierto un busto turgente y hermoso… Richard por su parte, se quitó el boxer… Flammy al verlo… sintió que se mareaba… no creía que fuera tan hermoso… tan varonil… tan hombre… Su hombre…

Aquella masculinidad tenia el tamaño exacto para ella… esa erección era fuerte, gruesa… imponente… Se estremeció de pensar que pronto estaría dentro de ella… llenándola con su tamaño… Saciando aquella ansiedad que venia sintiendo desde que lo conoció… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

Se metió entre las sábanas junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él, quitándole el resto de ropa que tenia encima… y acariciándola…con suavidad…

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, amor? Lo que vamos a hacer lo hace toda pareja que se ama como nosotros…

La sentía temblar contra su cuerpo… se daba cuenta que era inocente… que su piel no sabía de caricias… ni de besos… aquello lo deleitaba… Era una piel fresca, suave… con aroma a lavanda…

-Hueles tan bien…- decía besándola en el cuello…

-No se… por donde empezar…

Richard la fue guiando, colocó sus manos en su espalda. Ella, con timidez y grata torpeza empezó a acariciar aquella espalda ancha…

-Te amo, mi amor…- murmuraba ardiente- Te amo…

La besaba en el cuello, y la acariciaba por todas partes… nada se escapaba a aquellas manos inquietas…que rozaban suavemente toda su piel.

-Richard… - decía estrechándose contra su cuerpo…

-No quiero lastimarte… es demasiado amor para tu cuerpo, tan frágil y hermoso… Demasiado amor…

Sus labios empezaron a devorar suavemente a besos la piel de sus hombros y de su busto… ella sentía calor en todo su cuerpo… Lo deseaba… con tanta intensidad como él…

-Richard- decía ella sintiendo como su boca devoraba su busto a besos... Eran besos lentos, sensuales, que estimulaban su busto hasta casi dolerle.

-Eres bella… eres perfecta… - decía succionando sus pechos- eres mía… -decía con fiereza y pasión, frotándose contra el cuerpo de la chica….

Flammy sentía que no podía esperar más, ese juego sensual que había comenzado la hacia temblar de deseo, aquella piel ardiente que se fundía con la suya…

-Richard- gemía…arqueándose contra él, buscándolo- tómame, por favor…

La tocó… estaba húmeda, lo suficiente como para aceptar cómodamente aquella erección que estaba a punto de estallar… Su vientre ardía de ganas de sentirse dentro de esa humedad y de esa tibieza…

-Voy a amarte…- dijo con el mismo tono sensual y sugerente que ella tan bien conocía…- Vamos a hacer el amor…

Y lo sintió entrar en ella… sensual, virilmente endurecido, ardiente… casi no le causo dolor, solo supo cuando le dijo con ternura…al verla sangrar…

-Sangraste, amor mío… - dijo besándola suavemente en los labios- Gracias por ese regalo de Navidad tan hermoso que me has dado… nunca lo olvidaré… cuando terminemos… tengo algo que darte… Quédate quieta.

Se quedó quieta en sus brazos… sintiendo sus besos… sus caricias… sí, era su hombre… el hombre que amaba, no importando que fuera él. El la acunaba suavemente en sus brazos… sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo tierno que era suyo… suyo definitivamente…

Se besaban con habilidad, con ternura… el acariciaba suavemente ese busto turgente y cálido y ella su espalda, ancha y varonil… se estrechaba contra él, quería sentirlo profundamente dentro de su cuerpo… lo deseaba…

-Te amo…-decía el apasionadamente.

-Yo también… te amo…-decía ella, sintiendo aquella piel ardiente fundida con la suya…

Lo sintió moverse, embistiéndola suave y lentamente, haciéndola disfrutarlo… y sentía aquel cuerpo femenino frotarse suave contra el suyo…

-Me excitas… Flammy.

-Lo sé, amor… - decía ella con voz temblorosa- tú también… casi no aguanto el calor de tu virilidad…

-Te gusto…

-Mucho… mi amor… mi hombre…

Lo sintió embestirla otra vez con suavidad, y ella se apretaba al cuerpo de él… sintiendo aquella boca excitando su busto…

-Tus besos… me duele mi pecho… -decía sintiendo como succionaba sus pechos con sensualidad…

-Lo sé, amor… estamos haciendo el amor… sensual y apasionadamente… y me encanta hacerlo contigo…

-Imagino cuanto tiempo de abstinencia…

-No pienses en eso… desde ahora haremos esto con regularidad…-dijo levantando la cara de su busto…- Me las arreglaré para que Glink no se de cuenta…- dijo besándola en el cuello y moviéndose sensual dentro de ella.- Ni siquiera Tirpitz se dará cuenta de lo que hacemos…

-No quiero que te arriesgues así...- se estremeció.

-Después de haberte probado… no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo… sin estar contigo…. Ya me las ingeniaré…

Sintió su boca en el busto nuevamente y aquellas embestidas suaves, se estrechaba contra él, se sentía mujer con sus caricias… y sentía aquella piel masculina, suave, ardiente… sensual… Era un hombre experimentado que disfrutaba cuando se entregaba al placer y al deseo…

-Te gusto… - le decía con sensualidad- Te siento tan sensual entre mis brazos…

-Vengo deseándote desde que te fuiste de La Rose Rouge… Luche demasiado contra esto… pero- decía entrecortadamente, dominada por el placer- solo conseguí…hacerme daño…con negármelo a mi misma…

-Yo desde que te conocí… -decía entregándose a las sensaciones que le provocaba sentirse amado- te deseaba… y ese deseo fue haciéndose mas fuerte… no podía reprimirlo más…

El placer los devoraba, ya no eran dueños de lo que decían… Flammy al sentirse llegar al orgasmo… se arqueó contra él y se estremeció… las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos… aquello era como subir al cielo y ver a Dios…

-Feliz Navidad… mi cielo… mi mujer…-lo escuchó gemir sensual al llegar al orgasmo.

EN EL DORMITORIO DE PATTY…

Stear estaba justo cerca de la ventana para poder entrar a la habitación de Patricia. También el había tomado una determinación. Haría lo mismo que él… Hacía tiempo que se sentía mortificado por las noches…

Se acercó a la ventana y se trepó…. No fue fácil, por que la ventana estaba demasiado alta, pero los ejercicios militares lo habían hecho ágil y fuerte… al momento estaba dentro… Se afeitó y quitó el bigote que tenía y se aseó convenientemente para poder estar con ella. No quería que esa noche, que era tan especial, se estropeara por algo fundamental como el aseo personal. La ducha que se dio, lo había reconfortado… y predispuesto para lo que le esperaba…

Entró… y vio el dormitorio de su amada… suspiró y empezó a quitarse el jacket… tenia miedo de que ella le rechazase… El ruido del jacket al caer al suelo… despertó a Patricia…

-¿Stear? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo incorporándose y cubriéndose con el cubrecama… -Vuelve a tu celda, te van a matar…

-No. Ha sido demasiado tiempo sin ti, mi amor…- dijo empezando a desabrocharse la camisa… -Demasiado tiempo sin ti…

Patricia vio como hipnotizada, que la camisa que llevaba puesta caía al suelo… mostrando un pecho musculoso y fuerte… siempre había sido apuesto, y ella… ella sentía que sus mejillas ardían…. A la camisa, siguió el pantalón, y se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama, junto a ella…

-No sabemos en qué terminará toda esta locura… amor… y si no lo hacemos ahora… después no podremos quejarnos si perdemos a uno de los dos… Se que esto no es honorable, tampoco lo más correcto, en estos momentos… pero sería peor si te pierdo o me pierdes y nos quedamos sin nada que recordar… La tía abuela tal vez me rete por esto, pero no me importa… lo que pase esta noche vale por toda la fortuna que tengo.

Aquella piel olía a jabón salvavidas, que se mezclaba con su aroma varonil… se acercó a los tirantes del camisón de Patricia, que llevaba un camisón verde agua… color pastel. Tembló al sentir que aquella mano deslizaba de sus hombros aquel camisón, descubriendo su cuerpo…

-Stear…

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, amor? Esto es algo natural en una pareja que se ama… Y te amo demasiado, para no dejarte un recuerdo mío… y para no quedarme con un recuerdo tuyo…

Era verdad, había sufrido mucho con su muerte para no desear estar con él… tenia sed de sus besos, sed de su cariño…

-Te amo… - sintió que la envolvía en sus brazos, y que le quitaba el resto de ropa que llevaba… Aquella piel ardía como el fuego…

-Stear… antes de que… debes saber algo… yo soy virgen…

-Lo sé… y me conmueve demasiado saberlo…- dijo tierno, acercando su cuerpo al de ella…- es hermoso saber que las únicas caricias que conoce tu mujer son las tuyas… y los únicos besos, son los tuyos…

Ella sintió sus besos en el cuello y la nuca, y aquellas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo suavemente… se rindieron…

-Te amo Patricia O'Brien… no lo olvides nunca…

-Yo también… -dijo alzando sus brazos para rodear su cuello, el acariciaba su busto tiernamente… tenia un cuerpo perfecto… hermoso…

-Deseaba hacer esto desde hace tiempo…- murmuraba, sintiéndola apretarse contra él… -pensé que nunca podría hacerlo… mi amor… te amo tanto.- decía besándola en el cuello…

-Ámame, te necesito tanto… - decía Patricia sintiendo aquella piel ardiente…-Ámame mucho, Stear- murmuró apasionada- mucho…

El sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ardiente a aquel cuerpo tierno y femenino que se fundía con el suyo… Lo excitaba mucho su cercanía…

-Me excitas… Patricia… te deseo…- decía besándole suave y sensualmente el busto…

-Ámame… ámame mucho…

Stear empezó a penetrar lentamente el cuerpo de su amada… sentía calor en su vientre… aquel lugar húmedo y cálido lo tentaba… pero tenia que controlarse, causarle dolor no era un buen comienzo… y quería que ella lo disfrutara… así que no se apresuró… recordó aquellas conversaciones de hombres… y aplicó todo lo que le habían aconsejado…

-Tienes piel de terciopelo… - decía acariciando su trasero suavemente…

-Te amo… -dijo sintiéndolo dentro de su cuerpo… embestía lenta y suavemente… - te amo…

-Me excitas tanto… Te deseo… Patricia, mi amor...

Lo sentía, sensual, masculino, cariñoso… y se entregaba a él…apasionada, intensa… esas embestidas lentas y suaves…esos besos tiernos en sus senos… y aquellas manos acariciándola, haciéndola sentir mujer… sentía esa erección dura y ardiente acariciarla por dentro… excitándola, llevándola a las estrellas….

-Te amo, Patricia- decía casi a punto de llegar al orgasmo…

-Yo también…te amo… -suspiró… un placer enorme la hacia estremecerse, era como si fuera al cielo y regresara…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

Richard despertó a las cuatro… solo faltaba una hora para que Schauffmann…los llamara al patio… debía irse antes de que se dieran cuenta que no estaba en su celda… La visión de su amada dormida junto a él lo llenó de ternura… Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla… Se fue poniendo su uniforme… y el jacket, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en el jacket estaba la sortija que le había comprado… Escribió una nota, donde le dejó la sortija y sobre la cajita… una flor de poinsettia o flor de Navidad… Dejándola justo sobre la mesa de noche… Luego la miró, a la luz de la luna.

Aquel rostro tan tierno y juvenil llevaba las huellas de la pasión y el erotismo compartidos… un suave sonrojo teñía el rostro de la chica… bajo la mirada hacia la sábana… dos rosas de sangre, mudo testigo de la noche de pasión compartida… Desde ese momento, ella era su esposa… la esposa que la guerra y Dios le habían destinado para él… Esposa que defendería hasta con la última gota de su sangre…

Le acarició la frente… ella se removió en sueños. Aquellas rosas de sangre eran mudo testigo de la noche de pasión, de cariño de besos compartidos, de caricias tiernas y sin malicia… Cuando terminara la guerra y se casaran se la llevaría de luna de miel a algún lugar en el Caribe, y harían el amor en una cama enorme, perfumada… donde le enseñaría a ser mujer, a entregarse al placer… y si podía, le haría un bebé….

Salió por el mismo lugar por donde entró… y se encontró con Stear en el camino.

-Parece que ambos salimos a lo mismo…- sonrió con picardía.

-Así parece… ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Inolvidable- dijo Richard suspirando- Nos merecíamos esta noche… es inexperta para mi gusto, pero la adoro… no es tímida para amarme… ni para acariciarme…muy sensual… me hizo sentir hombre…

-Y soy yo el arrebatado… ¿eh?

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Una noche hermosa… tan sensual como la tuya… hace tiempo quería hacer el amor con Patricia… desde antes que me fuera para la Fuerza Aérea, pero la respeté… no quería que sufriera… si algo me pasaba… pero esta noche valió por todas esas noches solitarias y frías…

-Vamos, dentro de poco Schauffmann empezará a llamar y prefiero que nos encuentre en la fila….espero que no se de cuenta que algo pasó anoche…

-Lo creo lo bastante discreto para no decir nada, si no está seguro de eso.

-Y si así fuera… son solo sospechas… no ha visto nada…

-Yo tengo que pensar en algo para poder estar con mi mujer todas las noches… -dijo Richard- No pienso renunciar a lo que disfruté esta noche…

-Y yo también… - dijo Stear con el mismo tono apasionado…

Tuvieron el tiempo justo para entrar a su celda… antes de que Schauffmann llegara.

DOS HORAS DESPUES….

Flammy despertó sin saber donde estaba, cuando miró hacia la ventana, la nevada había pasado, dando paso a un sol tímido… miró a su alrededor… se hallaba desnuda… y su camisón yacía en el piso, junto a sus pantuflas… miró la sábana y vio dos rosas de sangre…

-No fue un sueño… Richard estuvo aquí…

Miró hacia la mesita de noche… allí, estaba una nota, con una cajita de terciopelo negra, y sobre ella una flor de Navidad… Tomó las tres cosas… Abrió la nota.

Flammy:

Gracias por ese regalo tan hermoso que me diste anoche… Me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra….Me hiciste tocar el cielo y las estrellas con la mano… hiciste que todos estos meses de cautiverio y soledad valieran la pena… Tu calor, tu piel de terciopelo, la seda húmeda de tu interior… tus brazos en mi cuello… He tenido muchas mujeres… pero ninguna me ha hecho sentir como tu me has hecho sentir… Te amo… y sé que después de lo que hicimos, nada de lo que suceda afuera… nos afectará… para mí no existirá otra mujer que no seas tú, como sé que no existirá otro hombre que me suplante… Esto va a ocurrir con regularidad… me he vuelto adicto a tu calor, a tu piel, a tus besos… a esa sensualidad que me excita… que me hace sentir varón… Te amo demasiado… La sortija que te he dejado es símbolo de nuestro compromiso… es de plata auténtica, pero al terminar la guerra, te daré una de oro… a la que seguirá tu anillo de casada… por que se que nos casaremos… Te amo…

Espérame esta noche en tu habitación… yo me las arreglaré para que volvamos a amarnos… Tuyo, Richard.

Al ver la sortija, era una hermosa sortija con una piedra de zirconio. En los tiempos de la guerra, el oro subió a límites insospechados… y una sortija de oro costaba un ojo de la cara. Cuando acabara la guerra… se casarían… Jake era cosa del pasado.

Se vistió con su uniforme de enfermera, y cambio las sábanas para que nadie viera esas manchas de sangre… en esa faena estaba cuando llegó Candy…

-Buenos días, Flammy, Feliz Navidad.

-Buenos días, Candy –dijo con una dulce sonrisa- Feliz Navidad- y la abrazó apretadamente.

-Fuiste la sensación de la noche… no te conocía ese talento… Sabia que te gustaban los boleros, pero esa canción… lo que vi en los ojos de casi todos los hombres, me dio a entender que es una canción para cantársela al marido… no a cualquier hombre… Richard te miraba con unos ojitos…

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- le preguntó cerrando la puerta para que no escucharan lo que le iba a decir…

-Sí, puedes confiar en mí, pero… ¿Qué pasa?

-Anoche… Richard estuvo aquí…- al ver el rostro sorprendido de Candy- Durmió conmigo.

-Un momento… es que tú y él hicieron… el amor…

-Sí- no valía la pena que le mintiera- Hicimos el amor… es un hombre sensual, experimentado… sabe amar…

-Flammy… si lo descubren lo matan.

-Lo sé… y no creas que no me preocupa… - dijo con gesto de angustia…-Se que Tirpitz también me desea… y si se entera, a Richard le puede ir muy mal. Yo nunca tuve tantos admiradores, como tú, Candy. Era una muchacha normal, como cualquier otra… apareció Jake, e intenté quererle… aunque sabía que si no hacía lo que hacían las demás, el me dejaría por otra más interesante… Y así pasó… Bellmarie al asistir a la escuela de secretarias en Boston, se mudó sola con una compañera, que le enseño las artes de la seducción, con las que pescó al señor Walken, luego, cuando enviudó, se quedó con mi novio… eso me amargó, por que si bien nunca lo amé como el quería, le tenia cariño… Ahora, estoy en un tres y dos… por que sé que Richard me ama… y más de lo que me puede amar ese coronel alemán.

-No sé si regañarte o aplaudirte… solo te pido que traten de ser prudentes, mientras las cosas mejoran…

-Lo sé, y se que si Albert estuviera aquí, harías lo mismo que yo.

-¡Qué cosas dices, Flammy! – exclamó poniéndose colorada…yo nunca haría eso…

-No, por que no has tenido la oportunidad… si la tuvieras… la harías…

-Vamos, nos esperan…ya estamos bastante retrasadas y tenemos que desayunar…

Y salieron rumbo al comedor. Candy pensaba en el secreto que le acababan de confiar… Sabía que de estar allí Albert, ella hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad… pero la posibilidad de que Albert fuera al frente era tan remota, como de que la guerra terminara…

EN EL COMEDOR…

Francois miraba a su jefe. Se veía raro, como si hubiera estado anoche con una chica. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y su piel también… Pensaba que tal vez se había decidido a estar con la enfermera Hamilton, ya que se notaba lo enamorado que estaba de la chica… Pero tenia que estar seguro…

Las chicas llegaron al comedor. Elisa lucía una pulsera de plata, regalo de Chris.

-Un lindo regalo… me alegra que hayas recibido algo.

-Sí. Por primera vez, siento que me aman por lo que soy, no por mi posición social o por mi dinero... me siento dichosa.

-Me alegro por ti,- de verdad, - dijo Annie.

-Y yo también- dijo Candy con una sonrisa- Después de todo, esta guerra sirvió para que cada quien encontrara su lugar en la vida… y de manera extraña, su alma gemela.

-Así es, ¿No es cierto, Flammy?

Flammy asintió. Tenía frente a ella a Richard que la miraba de una forma inequívoca, como si quisiera revivir los apasionados y sensuales momentos vividos por ambos hacia unas horas… Era una mirada que le hacía el amor… la acariciaba… y ella recordaba la noche pasada en los brazos de Richard.

Stear también miraba del mismo modo a Patricia… recordando los apasionados momentos vividos en su dormitorio… la amaba… más ahora, en que se sentía casado con ella. Para él no existía otra mujer más que Patricia…

Una Navidad apasionada, que tal vez tenga repercusiones… Tirpitz no sospecha nada de lo ocurrido esa noche de Navidad… Y aquel sentimiento por Flammy va creciendo… y lo hará arriesgar todo, prestigio, fortuna y hasta la propia vida…

HOLA: Aquí les entrego el capítulo catorce del fic EL SECRETO. Gracias a Jana, por sus comentarios, a Lorena, que la extraño, espero que haya sido un éxito todo lo de su tienda…para tomatazos, zapes, felicitaciones, y reviews, escribir aCarla_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV**

**CONSPIRACION!**

En Berlín, una extraña reunión se escenificaba aquella noche de lluvia. Una figura iba dentro de un jeep cubierto con una lona. Era el teniente Gerhard Tirpitz. Ajeno a lo que había pasado en el Stalag 17 un par de meses, antes, pensaba aún en Fiammarella. Lo habían enviado tres veces a la villa del amor. Para que tuviese un rato de solaz, y sobre todo para que olvidara a aquella mujer que según los altos mandos, se le había metido en el alma.

A pesar de alternar en ese lugar con mujeres hermosas, ninguna tenía el encanto de aquella. No obstante, siendo hombre y encima, alto oficial de las SS tenía que disimular un poco ante sus superiores.

Hacía poco que regresó de Stalingrado, que era la plaza donde lo tenían junto con un pariente, el conde Claus von Stauffenberg. Quien no era el único que estaba resistiendo al régimen nazi desde dentro de sus filas. Siendo primo segundo del Conde, hacía meses que le había convencido para integrarse a sus filas. Y lo hizo por el lado del sentimiento.

-No podrás acercarte a ella si sigues dentro del régimen con las atrocidades que ellos están cometiendo. Tu mismo palpaste lo que paso en Varsovia, y lo que pasó en la Unión Soviética, cuando te asignaron a la Operación Barbarroja. Te sentiste tan asqueado y tan horrorizado como yo. Mira donde te enviaron, aparentemente para sacarte del alma a… ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la chica? … ah, Fiammarella. Y fue peor, por que ninguna te gustó como para que te la sacaran del alma.

-Tuve que tener relaciones con un par, para que no se dieran cuenta de que estoy enamorado de una americana. Me sentí como si le estuviera siendo infiel…. Claus, tengo que hacer algo, esto va a acabar conmigo. Y las soluciones que me dan mis "amigos" no me gustan. Con raptarla y obligarla a estar conmigo no lograré sino que me odie, y el solo pensarlo me mata.

-Por lo mismo, Gerhardt. La única solución decente, es que este régimen caiga, se acabe esta guerra que no tiene sentido, y luego, acercarte a ella, limpio de fantasmas. ¿Cuento contigo?

-Dime cuando es la próxima reunión de ustedes. Prometo ir y hacer lo que haya que hacer. Ya es tiempo de ponerle un hasta aquí, a esta locura.

-Sabía que me lo dirías… - dijo abrazando a su primo- No te vas a arrepentir. Podrás acercarte a tu amada, sin tener que obligarla a tener amores contigo. –dijo el conde Stauffenberg mirando con cariño a su sobrino.

Gerhard acudía regularmente a las reuniones de los conspiradores. Su tío se había distanciado de la ideología nazi desde que vio las matanzas inmisericordes tanto a judíos como no judíos, solamente por ser católicos. Su madre había muerto precisamente en un ataque a una iglesia en Austria, en los mismos días que obligaron al cardenal Midszenty a huir al Vaticano, a suplicar la protección de Pío XIII. Y el mismo, como coordinador de los campos de prisioneros, no estaba de acuerdo con las torturas inflingidas a los mismos. ¿Cómo pretendían hacer un canje, si lastimaban casi hasta la muerte a esos prisioneros? Era tanto como desguazar un barco.

Entonces, decidió ayudar a su tío a ponerle el cascabel al gato. Eso en la SS era considerado alta traición y la condena era morir fusilado. No le importaba arriesgarlo todo, con tal de tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba.

Aquella conspiración había tomado forma por un grupo de militares nazis de ascendencia prusiana y confesión religiosa luterana, que estaban alarmados por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Había mucha relajación de costumbres y de valores. Consideraban que Hitler estaba llevando a Alemania a la ruina moral y económica. Una conspiración que abarcaba a mucha gente dentro de las filas del régimen.

Había incluso gente relacionada con la contrainteligencia alemana. Para Gerhardt eso no era nuevo. Había mucha gente descontenta con el rumbo que estaba tomando el país. Y aquellas cruentas matanzas ejecutadas por la GESTAPO, eran cosa de todos los días. Como él casi siempre se hallaba fuera, supervisando los campos de prisioneros, casi no tenía tiempo de leer periódicos y escuchar noticias. Pero, se las arreglaba.

En su oficina en el Stalag 17, tenía un diario donde consignaba cuidadosamente todas las reuniones con el grupo de conjurados. El único que sabía su secreto era Glink y más por que él estaba enterado de sus actividades de espionaje. Contrario a lo que él pensó al principio, nunca dijo nada sobre esas actividades.

El diario estaba bajo llave, junto con un arma en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio en el Stalag. Una oficina que siempre permanecía cerrada. No se atrevía a dejar nada en su casa, por miedo a que un dia descubriera todo.

El auto se detuvo frente a una mansión de estilo gótico en las afueras de la ciudad. Su chofer el cabo Otto von Olbricht, hijo de uno de los conjurados, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

-Ya comenzaron. Espero no llegar tarde.

-Lo vendre a recoger dentro de dos horas.

La única chica con la que estuvo en esa villa se parecía mucho a Fiammarella, y quiso imaginarse que estaba con ella, por eso no le fue difícil hacer el amor con ella. Pero, bien sabía que ella no estaría la siguiente vez que lo enviaran. La chica se llamaba Elsa von Richthofen, y tenia casi la misma edad de Flammy. Recordaba que la había tratado con la ternura y la delicadeza que hubiera usado para tratar a Flammy, logró vencer sus temores y paso una noche agradable. Aunque a él le quedó el sabor de la infidelidad a sus propios sentimientos.

Al pasar por los corredores hacia el salón donde se reunían los conjurados a puerta cerrada. Sabía que esta era la segunda vez que se encontraría con su tío después de haberlo visto en el hospital, reponiéndose de gravísimas lesiones que había sufrido en la batalla del paso de Kasserine en Túnez en febrero de ese año. Su vehiculo fue impactado por un avión británico, entre las heridas que sufrió, estuvo la pérdida de un ojo, la mano derecha, y los dedos meñique y el anular de la mano izquierda. Sobrevivió de milagro. En ese tiempo, Gerhardt estaba de gira casi por todos los Stalag, enterándose de la condición de los prisioneros militares.

Una puerta se abrió y salio de ella un hombre alto, apuesto con un parche pirata en uno de sus ojos. Una prótesis que semejaba la mano que había perdido estaba justo en donde había estado su mano derecha.

-Gerry, hijo. No íbamos a comenzar sin ti.

-Me retrasé, tío. Sabes que tengo que disimular delante de todos, para poder venir a las reuniones. No puede venir conmigo cualquier chofer. Ahora todos sospechamos de todos.

-Y hay todavía gente que cree en este hombre, que esta llevando a la ruina a su pueblo.

-Así es. – dijo Gerhardt mirando a su tío. Había sido un hombre apuesto, aunque aquellas atroces heridas hubieran disminuido en algo su galanura.

Su tío le había comunicado que de fracasar el plan, el no debía comunicarse con ninguno de los conjurados, lo primordial era que salvase su carrera. Era hijo de una de sus hermanas, y no quería que perdiese la vida por estar dentro de la conjura. El plan era asesinar a Hitler.

Como su tío era un alto oficial del Estado Mayor, estaba cerca del Fuhrer y de las reuniones que hacía, planeando las estrategias para conseguir que los demás países se plegaran a su política. Era quien podía dar la orden para que todo se pusiera en marcha.

La mayoría de los prusianos que estaban en la conspiración eran luteranos practicantes, pertenecientes a la aristocracia. Entre los cuales estaba la familia de Gerhardt. Su familia no quería que el se enrolara en el ejército, pero prácticamente se les obligó a dejarlo ir. Su padre estaba en una célula del movimiento llamado Círculo de Kreisau. Su padre consideraba que Hitler debía ser detenido y enjuiciado por las autoridades, pero no asesinado. Aunque uno de los que presidían la reunión de aquella noche era el general Fromm, jefe del tío de Gerhardt.

ENTRETANTO EN ALSEN…

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella navidad inolvidable. En el hospital la situación seguía igual. Los heridos se multiplicaban, teniendo las chicas harto trabajo para hacer.

Richard, desde esa noche, procuraba dormir con Flammy. Era un riesgo, pero había quedado goloso, desde la noche que durmieron juntos. Igual sentimiento tenía Stear que también se arriesgaba, al igual que Richard.

Las noticias que venían de Japón, tampoco eran muy alentadoras. Los ataques de los aviones kamikazes eran casi cosa de todos los días. Muy pronto un ataque hará que los Estados Unidos, cuya participación en la guerra aun no estaba del todo definida, entraran a definirse.

Eliza por su parte, estaba contenta con su participación en el Hospital y con la amistad del doctor D'Onofrio, que se estaba ya convirtiendo en un romance. Y el cambio se notaba, por que sonreía más, cuando antes siempre estaba seria y sonreía muy poco.

Flammy por su parte, estaba un tanto preocupada. Temia que durante el tiempo que estuvieran en la prisión, ella saliese embarazada. Eso no le preocuparía mucho si estuvieran en libertad… pero en este caso, sería una complicación, y poner a Richard en las manos de los nazis.

-Te noto inquieta- dijo Richard mientras acariciaba el brazo de su mujer.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-No me engañas, te inquieta algo, mi amor. Te conozco.

-No te puedo mentir. Tenemos dos meses de estar durmiendo juntos y haciendo el amor. Me preocupa que en cualquier momento, pueda salir embarazada.

-¿No quieres tener un hijo mío?

-Claro que quiero, Richard. Solo que si sale ahora… será para ponerte en manos de Tirpitz, y eso no es lo que yo quiero. Yo no busque enamorar a ese hombre. Ustedes lo conocen más que yo, que es de los que se encapricha hasta con una escoba vestida de mujer, si se le pone enfrente. Yo salí en un momento que no debí haber salido a ver lo que ocurrió con el pobre muchacho que mataron a golpes. El solo se apartó, por que andaba con otro oficial más que dio la orden. En el momento que se apartaba, fue cuando me vio. Fue accidental, paso igual que contigo. Esos nazis son muy crueles cuando tienen un rival en amores… Yo…-dijo con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas- No quiero que te aparten de mí, ni que te torturen… Antes, aunque me duela el alma, prefiero buscar la manera de que escapes de aquí con vida, aunque no nos volvamos a ver.

Richard la abrazó tiernamente y sintiendo el cuerpo tibio de su mujer en sus brazos, le secó las lágrimas.

-Mi amor, no soy tan tonto para hacer algo como esto ahora. Se que no uso protección al estar contigo, pero se que nuestro hijo no va a nacer ni a ser concebido en cautiverio. Es cierto, quiero una vida contigo, quiero un hogar, quiero hijos, quiero envejecer contigo… pero de eso a arriesgar nuestra relación por imprudencia, hay una buena distancia de diferencia.

La besó suavemente en los labios. Flammy correspondió rodeando su cuello. En esas noches, aprendió mucho con él. Aprendió a darse por entero a un sentimiento y a la pasión. Era un hombre experimentado que se entregaba al amor y al placer sin amaneramientos.

-Te amo, mi amor. – Decía besándola suavemente en el cuello- Disfruto tanto esta intimidad…

-Yo también…-decía ella acariciándole el cuello y la espalda- Nunca me había sentido como me siento contigo…

-No entiendo por qué ese imbécil nunca hizo algo para llegar a este punto.

-Lo intentó, pero yo siempre le contenía. Quería esperar hasta que nos casáramos, que era lo justo. El se cansó de esperar, además, ella era más experta en amores que yo. En las revistas femeninas donde aparecía ella con el señor Walken, decía que ella era muy desinhibida en ese tema, que se atrevía a hacer cosas que una mujer decente no hace.

-Lo imagino…- dijo Richard- Tal vez hasta sexo oral.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso existe?

La apretó suavemente entre sus brazos, sabía que tal vez se pondría celosa…así que la miró. Y viendo celos y duda en sus ojos… dijo con firmeza.

-Fiamma. Te llevo casi quince años… soy mayor que tú, no puedes pedirme que sea un santo cuando ya llevo mi par de horas de vuelo recorridas. No te lo niego, he tenido otras mujeres, y nunca se me ocurrió ofrecerle matrimonio, por que ellas jamás me lo exigieron. Se que eso existe. Muchos hombres se arrebatan con eso, la mujer que se los ofrece, los tiene en su poder y ellos hacen lo que ella le pide. A mi en lo personal, no me disgusta la práctica, pero no es cosa que me quite el sueño, además me gusta más una mujer que sepa besarme bien, antes que una que me clave en el cielo con esas artes. No tienes por que sentirte celosa. Una mujer como esa, no es mi tipo. Hace un par de meses, cuando irrumpí en tu habitación, te mostré quien es la que enciende mi cuerpo, quien es la que me hace tocar el cielo cada vez que se me entrega, y quien es la que yace dormida en mis brazos después de una noche de amor y placer compartidos. Ninguna mujer ocupará en el mundo ese lugar en mi corazón, de eso puedes estar segura y tranquila. No es cualquier mujer la que me enciende ni cualquiera que se me ofrezca y yo le haga caso.

-Te creo, amor… -dijo recostando la cabeza en su pecho… gozando el calor de esa piel tersa, que se le antojaba de terciopelo. – Te creo.

-Ya que hablamos de esos temas, ¿como te enteraste de todos esos detalles?…- dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Cuando Jake se casó con ella, yo quise saber por quién me había cambiado… y literalmente devoraba cuanto artículo aparecía que hablara sobre ella… Así supe su pasado… Supe que fue a Francia, que se enredó con un conde, que al saber que ella no era la rica heredera, la sedujo y la dejó como una papa caliente, luego regresó a los Estados Unidos e ingreso a Wellesley para convertirse en Secretaria. Luego, conoció al señor Walken, acabado de enviudar y en un viaje a las islas del caribe, lo cazó. El mientras pudo, la tuvo bastante calmada en cuanto a sexo se refiere, pero cuando enfermó, ya no fue lo mismo. Entonces le buscó remedio… los que cuidaban a su esposo.

-Historias tórridas- dijo, acariciando el busto de Flammy con ternura y suavidad.

-Sí. Y cuando enviudó, Jake que era su abogado y además, piloto personal, fue con ella a las montañas para regar allá las cenizas de su esposo, que era apasionado por el montañismo. Al regresar, ella lo invitó a quedarse en su casa y… allí los encontré… en la cama. El nunca le dijo que tenia novia… y creyó que podía comprarme con un cheque jugoso… pero… yo me fui de allí, sin siquiera tomar el dinero.

-Y lo dejaste.

-Me metí en la escuela de enfermería. Allá me fue a buscar… pero yo le dije que no quería verlo más… que lo nuestro había terminado y que yo no me merecía esa canallada…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que… ella no era celosa… que era un impulso para su carrera y que el y yo podíamos… llevar una relación a escondidas aunque él se casara con ella. Y que lo hizo con ella por que yo era poca mujer para él, ya que no había querido entregarme a él. En pocas palabras, yo lo empuje a sus brazos.

-Me confirma en mi juicio… es un imbécil que no se merecía tu cariño…

-Hasta hace poco… creí que lo amaba… fue antes de conocerte… y de que pasara todo esto… Fue cuando desapareciste de París sin dar una explicación… yo no dormía por las noches, pensando en ti... me quemaba cuando imaginaba tus besos… y me desesperaba cuando pensaba que no volvería a verte… Fue cuando me di cuenta de que a Jake nunca lo amé, como a ti. En otros tiempos, yo no hubiera perdonado que no me hubieras dicho lo que ocurría contigo… pero ya estaba enamorada de ti. No quería aceptarlo. La noche que hablamos, pensé que me dirías que me había ilusionado sola contigo. Que no sentías lo que yo sentía…

-Cierto es, que estaba reuniendo el valor para confesarte lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Temía un rechazo, ese imbécil estaba demasiado arraigado en tu corazón para pretender arrancarlo de raíz… pero también estaba dispuesto a conquistar tu corazón si me dabas la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Y lo lograste…- dijo, acariciando su cabello.

-Sí, valió la pena cada hora de este cautiverio…- sonrió sensual- Tal vez sea una imprudencia lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo estar sin ti. No puedo pasar una noche solo en mi celda sin sentir que me quemo por dentro de solo pensar que estas cerca de mi y no poder sentirte en mis brazos…

Flammy se acercó a él y se pegó a ese cuerpo masculino con suavidad, sintiendo esos músculos incrustarse en su cuerpo. Lo deseaba, más que a Jake. Sintió esa masculinidad en su cuerpo, y se entregó a ese calor…

-Te amo, princesa.- decía con voz ronca, moviéndose lenta y suavemente dentro de ella.

-Yo también… mi amor… mi gran amor…

EN BERLIN….

Gerhardt había asistido a una reunión secreta donde se gestaba una conspiración para matar a Adolf Hitler… Pensaba en Elsa, una muchacha a la que llevaron en contra de su voluntad a Venusdorf. En parte, por ella, era que estaba haciendo esto. Se merecía una vida mejor, no el destino que le habían dado…

Según los informes que tenía, Inglaterra y Francia no negociarían con el Reich. Los bombardeos sobre las ciudades importantes en Inglaterra eran frecuentes, al igual que en Francia, en donde había dos gobiernos, el del general De Gaulle y el del mariscal Petain en Vichy. Esto dejaba el camino abierto a una conspiración.

En un receso de la reunión, el conde von Stauffenberg quiso saber de la estadía de su sobrino en ese lugar de lenocinio, como lo llamaba.

-No quieras saberlo, tío. Es deprimente… Raptan a esas muchachas para convertirlas en entretenimiento de los soldados, con esto dice que se asegura de poblar el país, cubriendo los espacios que hace con las matanzas de judíos. Es repugnante… y esas chicas tienen que acostarse con varios hasta que queden embarazadas. Tienen hogares donde uno puede hacer vida marital con ellas. Pero, sin el vínculo del matrimonio. La que queda encinta, la separan y la ponen en una casa hospital hasta que de a luz. Después de eso, le quitan el bebe y la regresan de nuevo a esa casa, con un número tatuado en la muñeca, que significa las veces que ha quedado encinta y que ha parido. Al niño lo llevan a un hogar estatal donde le educan a su manera… que imagino que es sin corazón y sin sentimientos… una máquina para matar y seguir órdenes… está rematadamente loco.

-Ahora entiendes por qué estoy llevando a cabo todo esto…- dijo el militar poniendo las manos en los hombros de su sobrino. No todos somos él. Más vale que me casé con tu tía Nina cuando lo hice. En estos momentos, pertenecer al Reich y estar soltero es casi pecado.

-Mis amigos que han ido allá quieren que los vuelvan a mandar… yo le prometí a Elsa que la sacaría de allí. Y voy a hacerlo.

-¿Ya no quieres a tu americana?

-Claro que la amo, tío. A esta la quiero ayudar… no es justo lo que le han hecho. La separan de su familia y cuando su padre pretende impedir que se la lleven, lo arrestan y asesinan en prisión. Ella está sola en el mundo. No tiene a nadie… justo es que la ayude…

-Yo veo en tus ojos otra cosa, hijo… -dijo el militar mirándolo muy serio- No será que estás pensando que si la americana no te hace caso, te quedas con esta.

-Si. Lo he pensado. Lo mío con Elsa no ha sido solo sexo. Hemos conversado… es huérfana de madre siendo muy pequeña, su padre estuvo un tiempo en Estados Unidos, de allá era su madre… él regresó a Alemania por que la empresa para la cual trabajaba, quebró con la depresión y no tenía los papeles en regla. Por eso tuvo que regresarse… con una niña de siete años… y una gran pena en el alma, pero se determinó a sacar a su familia adelante. Era dueño de una pequeña imprenta, la chica era mucama en un hotel, cuando von Kolz, que es el reclutador, la vio, y se la llevó, a pesar de que el padre se resistió, no solo lo asesinaron le confiscaron el negocio y se lo quemaron. La ven como si fuera una máquina de producción… no un ser humano.

-Entonces, si piensas ayudar a esa chica, justo es que si nos descubren tú salgas de escena, se que si no te ven, no pensarán que eres parte de esto… Eres más útil, vivo y libre, que muerto. Y después de eso, se pueden ensañar con ella… ¿Le has preguntado si tiene parientes en América?

-Si, dice que un tío que tiene dos hijas. Pero, no tiene idea de donde están...Habría que investigar. Ojala quede embarazada, para que no tenga que pasar por tantos… Al menos, yo soy un hombre sano y sin vicios… quedara fuera del comercio carnal hasta que dé a luz… eso nos dará tiempo…

-Y si te piden nuevamente…

-Depende de que ella quede encinta… si eso es así, me pedirán de nuevo. Solo que no podré verla… pero prefiero verla lejos antes de que la sigan maltratando más… Y no creas que me gustaría volver… no es mi ambiente.

Volvieron a entrar… el tío de Gerhardt era parte del estado mayor y encargado de las reservas del ejército, lo que le permitía cierto grado de familiaridad con el Fuhrer… y acceso directo a todas las reuniones donde se planeaban las operaciones militares. Su sobrino no tenia tanta influencia, además, el Fuhrer lo creía muy verde aún para encomendarle misiones más arriesgadas… así que le dio la supervisión de los campamentos de prisioneros militares… lo creía hábil para lidiar con la famosa Convención de Ginebra, y era un buen diplomático…

Hubo varios intentos frustrados de atentado en los años de 1941 y 1942, en ese momento, los que todavía dirigían el movimiento planeaban otro tipo de estrategias. Incluyendo atentados suicidas, casi todos fracasaron por uno o por otro motivo… Se requería que los tres jerarcas nazis, estuvieran juntos en una misma reunión... Hitler, Himmler y Göering. Después de que estos muriesen… se conformaría un nuevo gobierno y la guerra terminaría… Y también las matanzas injustas…

La reunión terminó y el chofer que lo llevaba, estaba esperándole…

-¿Tienes novia, Otto?

-No, Herr Kommandant. No tengo un sueldo como para invitar a salir a una chica en caso de que consiga una. Y las chicas ahora mismo están escasas… Casi todas se las han llevado para ese lugar…- dijo con un gesto de repugnancia.

-¿Te refieres a Venusdorf?

-Sí, me refiero a ese lugar… se han llevado a todas las buenas chicas a ese lugar… a una vecina de mi pueblo se la llevaron la semana pasada. Como son gente pobre, les dan plata y les ofrecen que si les dejan llevarse a la chica, el gobierno les pasará una especie de pensión vitalicia… todo por que la chica ofrezca su cuerpo para engendrar a… los hijos de la nueva patria, como le llama… es repugnante. Yo no se usted, pero a mi me gusta conquistar a una chica, no obligarla a estar conmigo como si fuera… por que ese es el trato que les dan. ¿Usted ha estado allí?

-Sí… aunque estoy enamorado de otra… pero se que esa otra jamás me hará caso. Al menos, mientras siga en el Reich…

-¿De dónde es…es francesa?

-No, Otto. Es americana, de profesión enfermera, vino con la gente de la Cruz Roja.

.-Americana…-dijo meneando negativamente la cabeza- con tantas fraüleins que les gustaría casarse con usted, Herr Kommandant, usted es mejor partido que yo.

-No te subestimes, Otto. Por allí debe estar la tuya… Se que tu tío esta en ese asunto.

-Si por eso prefiero ser yo su chofer, así tengo oportunidad de verlo. Ojala yo pudiera formar parte de esa conspiración…

-Paciencia… Otto, ya podrás participar… espero que lo que se planee esta vez, tenga éxito… por mi tío y por todos nosotros…

El auto seguía rodando por las calles de Berlín… eran casi las tres de la madrugada…

EN AUSTRIA… ALSEN…

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar al Stalag, dos paracaídas caen en un campo… son dos soldados norteamericanos, en ese momento, una francesa pasa en bicicleta… es Geneviéve Lachette. Una de las líderes del movimiento de Resistencia, y los dos soldados que en ese momento cayeron en unos paracaídas… uno de ellos es el inventor de la bomba atómica, arma mortal que tendría una participación decisiva en esta guerra… el único lugar seguro para llevar a aquellos oficiales era… el Stalag 17. Geneviéve Lachette era rubia, de ojos avellana y bonita figura… pero de una valentía a toda prueba…

Gerhardt esta involucrado en un complot para matar a Hitler y a sus principales jerarcas… sigue amando a Flammy, pero tiene una deuda de honor con Elsa von Richtoffen…que resulta ser pariente muy cercano a Flammy… Y el inventor de un descubrimiento que pondrá a temblar al mundo más de una vez en el futuro…

HOLA: Aquí les dejo el capítulo quince del fic EL SECRETO… donde hay más secretos y misterios aún por descubrir… Gracias a Lorena por sus comentarios y a Jana… para reviews, tomatazos, felicitaciones y cualquier otra opinión… escribir a Carla_


End file.
